Matters of the Heart
by Brenda1257
Summary: The crew of the Enterprise are sent on a Diplomatic Mission to Terrin.  Spock and Uhura struggle with their relationship, Kirk meets someone from his painful past, and Bones finds love.
1. Chapter 1 Reunion

**Reunion**

The transmission from Starfleet had been perfectly clear. Kirk looked around the bridge as he punched the button ending the transmission.

"Alright, we will rendezvous with Starbase 11 and pick up the party as we have been so ordered. He looked to Chekov. "Mr. Chekov plot a course to Starbase 11 immediately."

"Aye aye, Captain" Chekov responded.

Kirk could hear Spock's footsteps approaching from behind him. "Yes Mr. Spock," he said without turning around.

Spock stepped down and stood beside him. "Captain, I have observed your demeanor and it appears that you are not too pleased with our latest assignment from Starfleet."

Kirk turned sideways and looked at him. "You have concluded correctly, Mr. Spock. I really don't like dealing with pompous blowhards, which is what most of these delegations turn out to be. I don't relish the duty of having to tip toe around them and massage their egos. This is one mission that I will be glad when it's over."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Ambassador Grant and his party, I believe will be a pleasant surprise for you. I have dealt with the Ambassador while I was teaching at the Academy and I can assure you that he is neither. I believe that this mission will benefit the Federation greatly as you are aware, it is imperative that we establish diplomatic relations with the planet Terrin."

"Yes Spock, I agree with you that the mission with Terrin is of utmost importance to the Federation. Our efforts to enhance their ability to increase their food supply hopefully will be taken in good faith. I hope that when we do pick up this delegation, that the trip will be as pleasant as you predict." He looked at Sulu and Chekov. "Warp factor 1, gentlemen."

Kirk watched Spock return to his station. He hoped that Spock was correct about the Ambassador and his party. Terrin was very important to the Federation and he hoped that things would go well. The planet was rich in minerals as well as dilithium crystals and the Federation wanted them on their side. They were scheduled to pick up the Ambassador and two others along with him. It would take only a few days to reach Terrin after the scheduled pickup and their orders were to stay there until the delegation had completed their weeklong negotiations. Maybe it would not be so bad as the crew were scheduled for a badly needed shore leave.

******************

Spock entered Nyota's quarters and found her lying on the bed on her stomach. Her head was moving back and forth as she was listening to music that he did not have privy to. Her eyes were closed and he was not sure that she was aware of his presence. He looked hungrily at the revealing shorts she had on that were too big and too short, revealing a good amount of her thighs. He then noticed the red underwear that he could see through the oversized leg opening. She did not have a shirt on and he could see that her red bra matched the underwear she was wearing.

He walked over into her line of view and she opened her eyes. "Nyota."

She smiled at him, removing the earpiece. "Spock, how long have you been here?"

"Two point five minutes to be precise. I have been observing you and it appears that you are enjoying music" he said sitting on the bed next to her.

"Yes, I am listening to 20th Century earth music. Some of the songs are so romantic, Spock. I can just imagine making love to this music." She then had the computer it play out loud for him to hear.

Spock listened for a moment. "It seems that this particular number is about writing a song. I fail to see how you feel that this one is romantic."

Nyota turned on her side. "It's a metaphor for lovemaking. Even the music simulates lovemaking. It's called 'I'll write a song for you.' Listen to the words and listen to how the music builds...to climax."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I assume you mean when the woman sings the high notes-"

"It's a man" she said interrupting him. "He sings falsetto. Isn't it romantic?

Spock listened a while longer. "Indeed! With whom do you wish to perform this...lovemaking exercise to music with?"

She laughed and playfully smacked his arm. "Well who else? You know the answer to your own question!"

Spock turned her back on her stomach. "Computer play the song again." he said as he began undressing. He then climbed on the bed kneeling beside her.

He bent down and kissed the small of her back. He slipped his hand in the back of her shorts and began massaging her buttocks. "Let us begin our lovemaking to music session."

"Are you trying to start something, Mr. Spock?" she said attempting to turn over.

"No, remain as you were, Lieutenant." he commanded. softly He pulled down the shorts revealing the red underwear. "You have already started something by wearing these." he said unhooking her bra.

"Can I help it if I like red." she replied trying to sound innocent.

His response was to kiss her buttocks through the red silky under garment. His finger began to trace the crevice between her cheeks moving it slowly back and forth. He then pulled down the underwear replacing his tongue where his finger had been.

"Let me turn over." she said her voice growing husky.

He held her in place slipping his finger between her cheeks traveling down and lingering at the wetness he found. "What is your hurry? Patience, Nyota" He noted that her breathing was becoming labored.

"The song only lasts five minutes and twenty three seconds." she replied clearly affected by the attention he was giving her backside.

"Then we will have to have it played again...and again if necessary." he said hovering over her."We have approximately two point five hours before we have to meet the Captain in the transporter room."

She quickly turned over pulling his face down to hers. "Will you 'write a song of love' for me Spock? Will you do this for me? Will you make love to me in time with this music?"

"As you wish." he said removing her bra and taking her nipple into his mouth.

Nyota closed her eyes listening to the music, enjoying the warmth of his hands and mouth on her body. His slow, deliberate exploration of her was making her hot and impatient. "Now please Spock. I don't want to wait any longer."

Spock watched her face as she arched her hips upward, her eyes closed.  
>Her hands quickly found him, guiding him to her entrance. He did not resist but entered her with one quick stroke. He knew that this was all about her and the fulfillment of her fantasy and he was happy to comply. She began to move under him faster as the music's tempo increased. "Harder, please Spock!" He liked this side of her when she took control. She commanded and he obeyed as he found himself being swept along with her.<p>

He deducted that she must have contemplated doing this for a while as he never known her to climax so quickly. He wanted to do whatever it took to please her. She was his and he wanted her to remain so. He often saw how other men admired her, yet she had chosen him. He did not understand it, but she loved him and he accepted her love.

He placed his fingers on her temple and her mind opened up to him. He tried to express his feelings to her with their connection because he did not have words to explain them.

Nyota looked at this man that she loved. She spoke to him with her mind telling him of her love even as the music played on in the background of their lovemaking. She beckoned him to let go of the control he was still trying to hold on to, and was suprised at how quickly that control slipped from him. His fingers dug into her hips as he drove into her faster and harder before she felt him explode inside of her.

As he collapsed on the bed she felt that she was at her happiest and that at no time in their relationship had things been better between them than at that moment. Little did she realize that in a very short time, things were going to change.

Kirk stood in the transporter room with McCoy. He looked around and wondered what was keeping Spock and Uhura. The delegation would be arriving in ten minutes.

He could only imagine what was causing their delay and a slight smile came to his lips.

Bones looked over at Jim grinning to himself. "What are you smiling about? You acted like this was a distasteful task meeting this delegation."

"It is, Bones" Jim replied. "I was just wondering what was keeping Spock and Uhura. We both know what the delay probably is."

Just then the doors opened and Spock and Nyota walked into the transporter room.

"There you two are." Kirk said grinning. "I was beginning to wonder."

Spock glanced at him. "We are five minutes ahead of schedule, Captain. We are not late."

Kirk looked from Spock to Uhura "Yes, I am aware of the time, Mr. Spock. I know that you are normally quite punctual, however.." he glanced over at Nyota "I was a little worried that you might be...delayed."

Nyota spoke up. "We had no intention of being late, Captain." she said staring him in the eye trying not to return his smile.

Kirk nodded. "Of course you wouldn't, Lieutenant."

"Captain, they are arriving" Scotty said and Kirk watched the figures materialize.

Ambassador Grant and a woman stood on the transporter. After a moment of complete silence, Nyota looked over at the Captain wondering why he failed to greet them immediately. The silence from the normally chatty Captain caught her off guard. She glanced at Spock wondering why Kirk was staring at the woman with his mouth open apparently in shock unable to speak. Spock's eyes were glued on the Captain and did not see her inquiring look. She looked over at McCoy who was also looking puzzled. He glanced at her and she shrugged her shoulders at his questioning gaze.

The Ambassador was a short stout man with thick bushy eyebrows and flashing green eyes. He stood erect and walked off the transporter with an air of importance. He had a full head of snow white hair that Nyota thought could use a haircut.

The woman stepped off behind him. Her hair was a mass of small black braids that were neatly pulled back and pinned in a bun on the back of her head. Her face was flawless except for a faint scar on her forehead which surprisingly did not take away from her striking features. Nyota warmed immediately as the woman scanned her surroundings and then focused on her and gave her a friendly smile.

The Ambassador approached Kirk with his hand extended. "Captain, I am Ambassador Louis Grant. You've been expecting us." He looked inquiringly at Kirk who immediately tried to recover.

"Welcome to the Starship Enterprise, Ambassador." Kirk said still watching the woman standing beside the Ambassador.

The Ambassador turned to her. "This is Dr.-"

"Aura Vanderleigh" Kirk finished for him. Aura Vanderleigh grinned as if there was a private joke between Kirk and herself.

The Ambassador looked puzzled for a moment at Kirk and then to Dr. Vanderleigh. "You two know each other?"

Nyota was immediately surprised. This did not appear to be the type of woman James T. Kirk usually chased. She was tall, but not overly so. She was full figured and buxom and appeared toned from exercise. She was what Nyota had often heard her mother refer to as a 'thick' or 'big boned' woman and she had a commanding presence. Her eyes were friendly and warm and her full lips were curved in a smile as if she was enjoying a private joke. Her starfleet uniform clung to her and accentuated her curves. Nyota had never seen a woman in Starfleet larger than a size ten and guessed that Dr. Vanderleigh had to be at least a size fourteen. She noticed that her uniform was slightly longer than the ones she and other women wore.

Aura Vanderleigh spoke up. "Yes, we do, Ambassador. We go back a long ways." She smiled broadly at Kirk. "Hello, Jimmy. It's been a long time."

"Hello, Aura. This is an unexpected surprise. I thought Dr. Nichols was coming, I had no idea-"

The Ambassador interrupted. "Yes, Captain. Dr. Nichols will be along shortly. He is our geologist that is going to talk to the people of Terrin about mining their natural resources. Dr. Vanderleigh's specialty is botany with emphasis in agronomy and plant morphology. She is going to share with the people of Terrin techniques we use on other planets to increase food production."

Kirk turned his attention to the Ambassador trying not to look at Dr. Vanderleigh. "Well then, why don't we show you two to your quarters? We will then meet at 1900 hours for dinner and we can formally greet you. Hopefully Dr. Nichols will be along by that time." Kirk said hoping no one noticed his earlier lapse.

"Excellent. Captain, if you would like to escort Dr. Vanderleigh to her quarters so you two can catch up, you and I can wait and talk at dinner."

"Nonsense." Kirk said glancing at Aura. "We have plenty of time to catch up. Lieutenant Uhura will show Dr. Vanderleigh to her quarters. Dr. McCoy and I will escort you to yours, and Mr. Spock will wait here for Dr. Nichols arrival since you think that he will be along momentarily."

"Of course" Aura said still grinning at Kirk's obvious uneasiness. She turned to Uhura. "I am ready, if you are."

McCoy was silent as he watched Jim and the Ambassador make small talk. He could almost see the relief on Jim's face when they reached their destination. After a few more pleasantries were exchanged, they excused themselves and headed back to the turbolift.

"Bones, I need a drink." Kirk said running his hands through his hair.

"Jim, what the devil is going on?" Bones asked looking perplexed. "First you look at that woman as if you saw a ghost or something and now you say you need a drink? Who is she, one of your old girlfriends or something?"

Kirk would not look at him. "No, of course not, Bones. Shes...family."

Bones stopped dead in his tracks "Family? What family? How is she family? You're not making sense." Kirk continued walking not answering him immediately.

They reached Kirk's quarters and went in. Jim headed straight to the liquor cabinet. "Well, she's family sort of...she's my godsister."

Bones looked surprised. "You'll have to educate me Jim. What's a godsister?" He poured himself a drink after taking the bottle from Jim.

"Her parents...were my god parents. My parents were...her god parents. Our fathers were close friends."

Bones took a sip "I see. I guess you two haven't seen each other in a while, huh?"

"Almost ten years...and I don't want to talk about this right now Bones. We have to get ready to go to this dinner. I guess I was shocked. I didn't even know Aura enlisted in Starfleet. I mean, she's not standard issue as you can see."

Bones put down his glass. "If you're referring to her size, no I guess she's not. However, she looks to me like she could easily pass all the requirements. Obviously she did, because she's here." He had never seen Jim so rattled. "Are you going to talk to her?"

Jim shut the liquor cabinet. "Of course I am Bones. I just have to get myself together first, try to figure out what to say to her."

"Alright Jim, I'll drop the subject for now, but just answer this. Why are you so upset? You ought to be happy to see her."

"Well Bones, I did not leave her family on the best of terms. I mean I've done some things, burned some bridges...I am not even sure if she really wants to talk to me. I am sure her mother doesn't want to. Her father passed several years ago."

Bones walked towards the door. "Well there's only one way to find out. We have a couple of hours before dinner. Pretty soon you'll know for yourself where you stand with her."

Nyota exited the turbolift glancing at Aura. "I understand Dr. that your specialty is botany."

"Yes, it is." Aura said smiling. "However, I don't feel like talking shop right now. Are you friends with Jimmy?"

Nyota looked at her surprised. This woman was not one to beat around the bush. She got right to the point.

"He's my Captain...we have a working relationship." she hedged trying to figure out if the woman thought that she was Kirk's girlfriend. She wanted to let her know that if she and Kirk wanted to pick back up wherever they left off before, Dr. Vanderleigh was welcome to him.

Aura stopped walking and studied her a moment. "I'm not asking you if he has a girlfriend, or if you are even his girlfriend. I just wondered if you were someone he considered a friend. That is, if Jimmy has any."

Nyota started leading the way to the quarters Aura would be staying. "No, not really. Dr. McCoy and Mr. Spock are his friends. I am sure though, that the Captain will be willing to answer any of your questions."

Aura laughed. "Oh, he's going to answer my questions alright."

Nyota stopped in front of the door and put in the code "Here we are, Dr. Vanderleigh. I hope that you will find everything satisfactory."

"I am sure I will" she said entering. "And call me Aura. I only make the men call me Dr. Vanderleigh, otherwise they become too familiar and somehow feel that they don't have to show me the respect that they would show other males in my position. I know you understand that."

"Of course" Nyota said. "I didn't even give my first name to men at all when I first meet them. It was a while before the Captain even knew my first name. However I see that he knows you quite well."

Aura laughed. "Of course he does. I've known him since the day he was born."

Nyota looked startled for a moment. "Then you are an old family friend?"

"Yeah...old family friend." She then extended her hand, but did not elaborate further. "Thank you for escorting me. Will you come back to get me for the dinner meeting. I see we have a few hours."

"Of course." Nyota said. "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure" Aura said eyeing her curiously.

"How did you get Starfleet to allow you to alter your uniform?"

Aura laughed. "Well, I didn't enlist. They recruited me. They needed someone with my credentials for this assignment. Most of the women I saw at Starfleet were nowhere near my size, and as you can see, those ready made uniforms would not work for me. I told them that I wouldn't accept the position if I had to be 'ass out' so to speak and I didn't need these 38 double D's to look like they were going to explode out of that skimpy uniform. So I was allowed to have it altered and lengthened for me a little. I feel it's still too short, but at least my chest and thighs are covered. I had to pick my battles with Starfleet. It wasn't too hard to get them to see things my way, especially since they were the ones who recruited me and wanted me for this task."

Nyota nodded and laughed. "I can see that you are a woman who knows how to get things done."

********************

Spock watched as Dr. Nichols walked off the transporter. He was quite young to have accomplished so much. Spock had read his file, which had revealed that Nathaniel Nichols was a child prodigy who completed his education and obtained his doctorate at seventeen. "Welcome Dr. Nichols" he said. "The captain requested that I meet you and escort you to your quarters. We will all rendzevous at 1900 for dinner. Ambassador Grant and Dr. Vanderleigh have already arrived and have been shown to their quarters. I am Spock."

Dr. Nichols nodded his head, smiling broadly. "Yes, well thank you, Mr. Spock. I was delayed due to a conference call with Starfleet. I am hungry and look forward to the dinner."

"Very well, follow me" Spock said walking towards the turbolift. "You will be able to inspect your quarters and can let me know if you need anything."

They entered the turbolift and continued on silently. When they reached their deck, the doors opened and Spock almost walked into Nyota who was about to get on.

"Lieutenant," he said acknowledging her "This is Dr. Nichols. I am escorting him to his quarters-"

"Nathaniel!" Uhura gasped in surprise looking at the doctor. "You're the Dr. Nichols who came with the Ambassador?"

He grabbed Nyota pulling her into his arms "Nyota, is it really you? I can't believe it!"

Spock raised an eyebrow. He did not like the familiar way in which Dr. Nichols embraced Nyota nor the fact that she seemed to like it. "Dr. Nichols, if you would please follow me" he said walking off of the turbolift.

"Of course, Mr. Spock" Nichols said releasing Nyota. "We've got to talk!" He glanced back at Nyota, his eyes roaming over her appreciatively. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Sure, I'll see you at the dinner, Nathaniel." she said as she got on the lift. "Follow Spock to your quarters and we'll catch up later."

Nichols walked fast to catch up to Spock. "Wow, this is a surprise. I had no idea...I'd see her again." he said more to himself than to Spock. "God, she looks good too!"

Spock was a master of hiding his emotions, but he was boiling inside. An unfamiliar feeling griped him and he concentrated on controlling it. He would have to meditate. "These are your quarters, Dr. Nichols" he said curtly trying to keep his voice even. "If you require anything, please feel free to ask."

Nichols looked at him and smiled. "Sure, thank you Spock. I would ask you to tell me how to find Nyota, but I'll see her at dinner."

Spock tried to sound impassive. He knew it was not logical, but he wanted to wipe that smile off Nichols' face. "You are an old friend of the Lieutenant's, I presume?"

Nichols laughed entering his quarters. "Oh yes. That woman was the love of my life!" He turned back around facing Spock. "Well, thanks Spock. You'll come back for me when it's time for the dinner, is that correct?"

"I am to meet the Captain; however, someone will be here to assist you, Dr. Nichols." Spock replied tensely. He would make sure however, that the 'someone' would not be his Nyota.

Nichols looked at Spock in surprise. This vulcan seemed to be on edge and he couldn't help but wonder why.

"Alright then" he said to Spock. "I'll see you at dinner."

Spock left the quarters and wondered where Nyota was headed. He had a few questions to ask her pertaining to her old friend Nathaniel Nichols.


	2. Chapter 2 Confrontation

**Confrontation**

Kirk was surprised at how quickly he warmed to the Ambassador. He was both funny and unpretentious. The dinner turned out to be much more enjoyable than he had thought possible. Spock had been correct in his assessment of him and Kirk felt that the trip might not be so bad after all.

Kirk took them on a brief tour of the ship and then they returned to the Officer's lounge for drinks. He still did not know what to say to Aura and he kept himself busy with the Ambassador and avoided any opportunity to be alone with her. Occasionally he caught her smiling at him and he wondered what she was thinking.

Ambassador Grant was beginning to look a little worn and he knew it would not be long before he would want to leave and return to his quarters for the evening.

As he stood talking to Ambassador Grant, he glanced over at Aura and wondered if she realized he was avoiding being alone with her. She was now talking to Spock, most likely about her plans for the people of Terrin. Nichols and Nyota were talking and laughing. Kirk turned back to the Ambassador.

"Kirk, I'm a bit tired." he said. "It's been a long day for me. I hope you won't think me ill-mannered if I leave you. I am sure you want to catch up on things with Dr. Vanderleigh and it appears that Nichols is also preoccupied."

"Not at all, Ambassador" Kirk said "Let me get someone to escort you back."

"That won't be necessary. I can find my way." Grant said setting down the empty glass he was holding.

Kirk noticed that Bones was sitting alone and decided to join him. "Very well Ambassador, good night." He said as he escorted him to the door and then walked over to Bones.

"Well things seemed to work out well tonight, Bones." Kirk said sitting down. As he did so, he noticed Aura ending her conversation with Spock and began walking over to their table.

"Jimmy, you're such a busy man, can you squeeze a little time in for me" she asked approaching him. "I've been wondering when I'll be able to get you alone." she looked over at Bones. "Dr. McCoy, I understand you are Jimmy's friend. Would you be so kind as to remind him to come by my quarters so that we can have a little chat later on?"

Bones grinned at her "It would be a pleasure ma'am"

Kirk spoke up. "Why are you telling McCoy? Why not just ask me to come by your quarters!"

Aura laughed. "You have been avoiding me all evening and I need a witness. I know you don't really want to talk to me, so I need someone to remind you." Her face suddenly became serious. "I really need to talk to you Jimmy. I've missed you. Mama misses you too."

"Not now, Aura" Kirk said unable to look her in the face. "I promise I will come by a little later, ok?"

"OK Jimmy." She then turned to McCoy "It's been a pleasure meeting you Doctor."

McCoy smiled her. "Believe me, the pleasure is all mine."

Aura turned and walked back across the room unaware of McCoy watching her. Kirk noticed Bones' lingering stare and was amused that he caught him checking Aura out as she walked back across the room. He knew that look. He had given it to women plenty of times himself. Bones eyes followed her, watching the sway of her hips as she walked. Was that a little lust he saw in the good doctor's eye? Well, well, well...this could prove to be very interesting.

"Bones" he said turning to him "You like what you see?"

Bones cleared his throat. "What are you talking about Jim?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I saw you watching Aura walk back across the room. You were practically drooling."

"I was not!" Bones said sounding indignant "She is a very beautiful woman, Jim. A man couldn't help but notice her."

Jim shook his head. "Oh no, doctor. We have been in the company of beautiful women before and I have never seen such a look from you."

"That's because most of the women you chase still have milk on their breath and are skinny as a rail. I like a woman with a little meat on her bones. She's smart and confident, unlike some of the women you tend to pick up. I listened to her while we were eating dinner. I like a woman who has her head on straight and knows what she wants. How old is she anyway? I'd say she's at least 30."

"She's 33. She's eight years older than me" Kirk said leaning closer. "So you're just attracted to her age and her brains right, Bones? I don't think you were watching her age or her brains as she walked across the room."

Bones face was completely red. "Give it a break, Jim. She probably already has someone anyway. A woman like that doesn't go without a number of admirers."

"I don't know, Bones" Jim replied. "She used to beat up all the boys when we were growing up. She was the biggest tomboy in town. I don't know if she even likes men." He laughed "But I am sure you will investigate the matter for yourself, won't you doctor?"

***************************

Spock watched Nyota and Nichols talking as he conversed with Dr. Vanderleigh. He heard himself respond to her questions, however his mind was elsewhere. He wondered just how closed Nyota had been to this man.

It was illogical to think that she did not have a past. However the casual and easy way they related to one another bothered him. There was a familiarity, an intimacy they shared that was evident to him and he did not like it. He reminded himself that jealousy was a human emotion and that logically he should expect to meet someone from her past. But he did not like it. He did not like the way Nichols touched her, nor the way she looked at him. Would she tell Nichols that she was in a relationship with him? He heard Dr. Vanderleigh call his name.

"I'm sorry doctor, what did you say?" he asked bringing his attention back from across the room.

"I was asking you how long you and Jimmy have been friends." she asked glancing across the room. This vulcan was acting very peculiar. She saw him watching Nichols and the Lieutenant across the room. Was there something going on between him and the Lieutenant she wondered.

"The Captain and I were at the Academy together." Spock said "Our friendship is just developing. I gather, however, that you and the Captain are quite close."

"We were" she said.

Spock noticed that Nyota and Nichols were approaching from across the room.

"Will you excuse me, Mr. Spock" Aura said walking over to the table where McCoy and Kirk sat.

"Of course" Spock said watching Nyota and Nichols approach.

"Spock, Nyota and I have been catching up on old times." Nichols said looking at her.

Spock's face was unreadable. "Indeed" he said looking at Nyota.

"Yes, Spock. We have also been talking about you." Nyota said searching his face. "About us."

"Yes and I congratulate you two." Nichols said grinning "You're a lucky man, Spock. Ny here is one of a kind." He looked around the room. "Well I see the Ambassador has left, so I think I will also retire. You guys have a nice evening."

He kissed Nyota on the cheek. "We'll talk some more later, Ny. Goodnight Spock."

"Goodnight" they both replied in unison.

Spock watched him exit and then turned to Nyota. "Are you ready to retire also, Nyota"

She paused for a moment watching him. "Are you alright Spock? You seem troubled. You aren't worried about Nathaniel are you? We're just old friends."

"There is no need to explain anything to me, Nyota" he replied walking towards the door. "I realize that you had relationships prior to ours. You have informed Dr. Nichols about our relationship, therefore, I have no reason to be upset." He failed to tell her, however, that he was in fact upset and disturbed for reasons he could not fully understand. Seeing them together had fueled his insecurity and he did not know how to explain it.

She smiled at him. "Alright then, Spock. Let's go."

Kirk walked into Aura's quarters determined to let her say whatever was on her mind and then he would get the hell out of there and get him a drink.

She was sitting on the sofa, no longer wearing her starfleet uniform. She had on an oversized tee shirt and sweat pants. Her braids were no longer in a bun, but hung loosely about her shoulders.

"Jimmy, I am glad you came. Come sit down" she said patting a spot on the sofa beside her.

"Aura, please stop calling me Jimmy. Call me Jim or James." Kirk said not accepting her invitation to sit.

"I will call you Jimmy until you start acting like the adult you are pretending to be. After our conversation tonight, I hope to be able to call you Jim." she said patting the spot again. "Right now, you are acting like Jimmy."

"Fine!" he said obviously irritated. He sat down slouching on the opposite end of the sofa. He felt a tightening in his chest as he tried to control the emotions that were griping his insides.

She watched him a moment, noticing that he would not meet her gaze. "You know we still love you. We are still family. Mama and I were so proud when you made Captain. Mama says you're so much like Uncle George. Papa used to tell us stories about him and Uncle George's escapades when they were at the academy, remember? Papa always knew that you would end up in Starfleet no matter how much you used to protest."

"Too bad he didn't live to see it." Jim said glancing around. God he needed a drink! A drink would calm his nerves and soothe the growing pain in his chest. "Don't you have some liquor around here somewhere?"

Aura could tell that he was struggling to remain calm. "Jimmy, I don't drink. Besides I need you sober. We need to talk and put these demons to rest." Aura said watching him closely.

"We need more than one session for that, doctor." he answered sarcastically.

Aura reached down and grabbed his leg pulling off his boot. He immediately tried to pull his leg back, but she held him fast. "Be still!" she said in a commanding voice that took him back to his childhood.

She pulled off his sock and began massaging his foot. "Remember, I know when you're upset and tense." She smiled sadly at him. "You're still my little brother."

Jim looked away. "That was years ago, Aura. I'm a man now. It's not the same. You can't fix me. You can't make it right anymore." His voice cracked. She ignored his weak protest and continued rubbing his foot.

Jim tried to control the turmoil he was experiencing. Her touch bought back memories of his childhood, happier times he did not want to think about. He fought to contain the feelings her presence brought out of him, feelings of love and loss and hurt and yes, anger. For as long as he could remember, Aura always calmed him down this way when he was a child. He would talk to her and tell her things that he couldn't share with anyone else. Whenever his mom would leave on another mission, when he came home from school where he had been bullied, whenever he was hurt and lonely, Aura would talk to him in a calm voice and rub his feet.

"Aura, why are you here? Why are you doing this?"

She did not respond immediately, but continued her task. "Papa loved you, you know. I think he loved you more than he did me...his own daughter. When he became head of security and we were stationed in Iowa, he spent much more time with you than he ever did with me. He always wanted a son and you were the next best thing."

"I can't believe you're rubbing my stinky feet." Kirk said trying to make a joke and change the subject. He did not want to talk about her father. It was too painful.

"Wrong tactic, Jimmy." she said snatching the other boot off and throwing it across the room. "Remember I know you." She began rubbing the other foot and Kirk lay back on the couch in defeat. He felt helpless and exposed and full of guilt and remorse. He could not hide from her. Yes, she knew him all too well.

"What do you want from me Aura? Do you want me to tell you that I'm an asshole. Fine, then I'm an ungrateful asshole. Do I regret not making things right with Uncle Bob before he died? Yes, I do, but it doesn't change things! You don't understand! A part of me always envied you! You knew my father and you had a father growing up. You have memories. I have nothing but the pressure of being an icon's son."

Aura continued to massage his foot. "I know you were hurting. I saw your pain. Yes, I remember some things about Uncle George. I remember the sound of his voice, his smile. I saw him only a couple of times a year. Your parents were always on a mission somewhere. I have memories of him. He always remembered my birthday and Christmas. I had him for eight years, but you had my father for sixteen. He took you places, taught you things. He tried his best to be there for you. I didn't have that with your father. Papa did much more with you than he ever did with me, all because I was a girl. We can't change the past. We've got to let stuff go. I have. You need to also."

Kirk looked at her at the end of the sofa with his foot in her hands. "This is crazy. I feel like I'm ten again or something. I remember when you used to always massage my feet to calm me down and make me feel better. You were the only one who really understood me. I could never pull anything over on you." He paused thinking for a moment. "You know, you were my hero back then." He said grinning. "You always got me out of trouble, stuck your neck out for me...even lied for me."

"Yes, well you were the only little brother I had. Your mom was always off in space somewhere. That is until she came back with a husband and we were transferred to San Francisco."

"The beginning of the end of my life..." Kirk said covering his face with his arm as he lay back on the sofa. "You guys moved away and Frank moved in."

Aura put his feet back on the floor. "There were the summers, remember. You came and spent summers with us. We still had some good times together despite our separation. We were still like a family."

"It wasn't the same, Aura and you know it. I was so mad, mad at you guys, mad at my mom and I hated Frank. Your father even took his side when I took the car! He didn't even want to hear my side-"

"God, Jimmy! You were twelve. You had no business-"

"Enough, Aura!" Jim said jumping up. He couldn't deal with this. He didn't want to talk about this. He didn't want to remember. It was too painful. "I don't want to talk about this anymore with you! It's history! There is nothing we can do about it! Uncle Bob is dead! My father is dead! No matter how much you rub my feet, nothing will make it right!" The pain in his chest grew and he felt himself hyperventilating. "I have had to live with it everyday! You guys abandoned me in Iowa and so when Uncle Bob died, I wanted you to feel the pain I felt. I wanted you to suffer too!"

Aura jumped off the sofa. "Do you think that you're the only one in pain? What about me? What about Mama? You didn't even come to Papa's funeral. That hurt. It broke mama's heart. Papa loved you. We loved you! You just wrote us off like we didn't exist. You haven't returned our calls or acknowledged our gifts for the last nine years! It wasn't our fault that things turned out the way they did!" Tears ran down her face. "It wasn't our fault that your mother remarried. We couldn't help it that Papa got transferred. We did the best we could! It hurt us to leave you behind! We knew that you didn't want to stay there with Frank, but your mom made him your legal guardian while she was away. When you tried to run away and came to San Francisco, we had to send you back. You know we had no choice!" Her shoulders sank and she began sobbing uncontrollably.

Jim grabbed her pulling her in his arms. He did not mean to hurt her like this. "I'm so sorry, Aura." The pain in his chest seemed to subside as he felt his own tears run down. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Aura was right. He had no idea how to do it, but it was time to put the demons to rest.

Spock watched Nyota as she lay beside him. Her breathing indicated to him that she was approaching deep sleep. He could not get the thought of her being with Nichols out of his mind.

He knew that his thoughts were not very logical. After all, she had made her choice. She was here with him. However, something was bothering him. Was it possible that she still cared for this man? After all she had spent a good portion of the evening talking to him. Why had she not mentioned him before now? When Spock had questioned her after they had returned to her quarters, she had been very evasive saying only that they were 'old friends' and that the past was the past. She did not want to give him any details and he was not sure why he wanted to hear them. Was it possible that her seeing Nichols had resurrected old feelings for him? Would Spock lose her?

Spock remembered how she had smiled at Nichols. The familiar way he touched her allowing his touch to linger longer than necessary. She did not object, she seemed to welcome it. Was she truly his and his alone? He was not sure. Humans were not always honest, even though Nyota had never given him a reason to question her love for him.

Slowly he applied his fingers, seeking access to her mind.  
>She moved slightly in her sleep but did not awaken. He mentally spoke to her and she responded. He probed, seeking Nichols. He saw them. Nyota and Nichols, younger than they were now. Nichols was kissing her, making love to her. She told him that she loved him. Spock learned that he was the first man that she had been intimate with. How old were they? They were both seventeen. Nichols was an exchange student from Delaware. He had to return home. He told her that he loved her, that he would never forget her.<p>

Spock opened his eyes and saw Nyota staring back at him. She sat up in the bed. "What do you think you are doing!" she hissed clearly angry.

"We are one now Nyota, I merely wish to-"

"You wished to get information from me without my permission? Is that how it works Spock. You had no right!"

"I had every right, Nyota. You are my woman. I specifically asked you about Nichols and you were evasive."

"I was tired Spock. I would have told you in my own way. What you have done displays a total lack of trust on your part. How can we have a relationship if there is no trust. I'm with you now. I'm not obligated to reveal to you the details of my past. You had no right to invade my privacy like that! Get out! Go to your own quarters!"

"Nyota-"

She got out of the bed. "Get your things and get out of here. I don't want to talk to you or see you right now. You disgust me!

"Nyota, you are upset and you are overreacting."

"Get out Spock, or I will call security, the Captain or the whole damn ship if necessary. Get out, and get out now!"

Spock started to speak again and thought better of it. He quickly dressed as she requested and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3 Attraction and Conflict

**Attraction and Conflict**

Kirk sat on the bridge pondering the events of the last twenty four hours. They were on their way to Terrin and all was quiet.

His shift was almost over and he thought about Aura. He had promised to have dinner with her when his shift ended. He felt that a burden had been lifted off of him, as they had talked long into the night. She had reassured him that she held no grudges and encouraged him to talk to her mother. It was almost as if the nine years of separation they had experienced, had been washed away.

He glanced over at Spock who had been unusually quiet. Uhura had the day off, so he figured that could be part of it.

Spock looked up and saw Kirk watching him and walked over to him. "Do you require something, Captain?"

"No Spock, I was just thinking of how quiet it is."

"Indeed" Spock said.

Kirk looked at him. "Is everything alright, Spock. You seem a little distant."

"I am fine, Captain." He quickly changed the subject. "I do believe your shift is ending and at your order I will be taking over for the evening. I understand that you are having dinner with Dr. Vanderleigh?"

Kirk knew he was changing the subject, but let it go. "Yes, we are going to the gym first and then we will be having dinner together."

Spock nodded. "Captain I do have a question for you."

Kirk turned and nodded. "Go ahead Spock."

"I fail to understand the human desire to create new family relationships from people who are no blood kin. Lieutenant Uhura calls Dr. McCoy her brother even though they are not related, and I understand that Dr. Vanderleigh is not a blood relative of yours, yet you refer to her as your sister. Why is that?"

Kirk laughed. "Well Spock, when people become close and share a bond, naturally they become like family. Most humans think it is an honor for someone to make them a part of their family. Actually my situation is a little different than Bones and Uhura."

Spock nodded but did not reply

"Anyway, I'm going down to meet her now, so Spock you have the con."

"Affirmative, Captain" he replied.

**********************

Nyota was about to enter the sick bay and saw McCoy exit. "Leonard, where are you on your way to" she asked meeting him.

"Hey, Nyota. I was just heading back to my quarters. I'm done here for a while. What's up?"

She linked her arm in his. "Oh, nothing. I was just coming down to check on you. We haven't talked in a while."

McCoy looked at her suspiciously. "Uh-huh. Well, I've been here. Where have you been? Oh, that's right...up under Spock I suppose in more ways than one."

She laughed. "You've been around the Captain too long, Len."

They entered the turbolift and McCoy looked at her. "Are you following me home? What's on your mind?"

Nyota examined her nails as they headed to his deck. "Why does something have to be up? Can't I come and visit you if I want to?"

McCoy didn't answer right away and stepped off the turbolift when it reached its destination. "Well, I know something is up because you don't call me Len unless you want something. So out with it, please."

She did not answer and followed him to his quarters. He turned and looked at her as he punched in his code. "Come on in."

"Lights on" he said as he entered and walked over to his liquor cabinet.

"I wish you didn't drink so much, Leonard. You worry me sometimes." she said watching him pour a shot.

"I'm a big boy and you're not my mama" he answered.

"I'm not trying to be your mama, Leonard. I thought I was your friend"  
>she said sitting on the sofa.<p>

"We are friends Ny. So tell me what's really going on. When things are great between you and Spock, you two hardly come up for air. You're here on your day off, so I know something's up."

She sighed. "We had a fight."

"Uh-huh" McCoy said knowingly. "Go on."

"He was jealous, I think of Nathaniel-"

McCoy laughed. "You mean Nichols? Why is that?"

"Because he found out we were old friends. He did a mind meld on me Leonard in my sleep so that he could get the information out of me after I told him that I didn't want to talk about it."

McCoy sat the glass down. "He did what? You've got to be kidding!"

"I am not kidding. He waited until I was sleep and then he probed me for the information that I wouldn't give him."

McCoy chuckled. "That sneaky bastard! So what did you do?"

Nyota stood up and paced back and forth. "I threw him out of my quarters! I haven't talked to him since!"

"A vulcan green with envy. Now that's something to behold!" He began to snicker to himself.

Nyota looked offended. "I hardly think that this is comical, Leonard. It was an invasion of my privacy."

I'm not defending Spock and I don't condone what he did. It was wrong! However do you think you might have done the same thing in his position, if you were feeling insecure knowing that someone else was in the picture?" he asked watching her pace with her arms folded across her chest.

"I would not!"

"Even if you knew that Christine Chapel had the hots for Spock and tries to get him in a corner whenever she can?"

Nyota stopped pacing and stared at him dumbfounded. "Christine Chapel? You mean your nurse Chapel has the hots for my Spock?" She sounded outraged.

McCoy chuckled again "Oh, so now he's 'your Spock'? A minute ago he was a 'sneaky bastard'."

"I believe those were your words, Leonard." Nyota said walking over to him. "You are supposed to be my friend. Why didn't you tell me your nurse was after Spock?"

"Because, Ms. Uhura it doesn't matter that she wants him. He only wants you. I would think that you would have the confidence in your relationship to know that she doesn't stand an ice cube's chance in hell of getting him. The problem with Spock is that I think he's not so sure of that with you and Nichols. There must be some insecurity there. You two have to talk about it and work it out. Now before you get all high and mighty, look me in the eye and tell me that for a moment you didn't feel some insecurity yourself when I told you about Christine Chapel."

Nyota plopped down on the sofa. "You think you're so damn smart, don't you?

Leonard poured another drink. "If I do recall, Ms. Uhura, you came to me."

Kirk entered the gym after changing to meet Aura. He looked around and found it almost empty, but he could hear the sound of someone running on a treadmill which was located past the changing area.

He walked past the rows of weight machines and exercise mats to that area. He saw her running with her hands on the bars, eyes closed. She wore royal blue spandex shorts with a loose fitting gray sleeveless top which revealed the thick straps and sides of her bra underneath. Her braids were loose and beat against her back as she ran. Watching her made Jim feel uneasy and protective as he saw her chest and hips bounce up and down as she moved. He walked over to her.

"Aura!" he said waving his hand in front of her face to get her attention.

She stopped the treadmill and picked up the towel she had to wipe her face. "Hi Jimmy. I hope you don't mind that I got started without you."

Jim looked at the front of her top that revealed about three inches of cleavage. "Aura, why are you dressed like this? I mean I come in here and you're bouncing all over the place! Your chest is showing...my god, don't you have something else you could wear? This is a unisex gym and I don't think it would be a good idea for you to have men gawking at you!"

Aura looked dumbfounded. "What are you talking about, Jimmy? I have on exercise clothes. They are perfectly decent. I can't help it if my breasts are big. What do you want me to do?"

"Do you have to wear these tight shorts? I can see your bra for godsakes!" he said looking around.

"Jimmy, you are tripping! No one else is in here but us! I doubt very seriously if I'm attracting all that much attention. You can't tell me that when you come in here and women are here you don't look, so why are you all over me?" she said stepping off the treadmill.

"That's different."

"Oh it is, is it? Well you seemed to notice my butt and chest right away! You couldn't even say hello. You're no different than any other man I've met! That's always the first thing to catch their eye either my chest or my butt, but mostly the chest!" she snapped taking a drink from her water bottle and sitting on the bench.

Jim frowned up his face in disgust. "Don't make me regurgitate! I don't look at you like that! It's just that I know that there are men who do look at you like that and you should be aware." He sat down beside her, putting his arms around her shoulders. "I don't want anything to happen to you now that I have you back."

Aura laughed. "Believe me Jimmy, I don't draw that much attention. Your concern is sweet. I think I like having my little brother back and all so overprotective. However, I doubt if anyone on this big starship notices me with all the eye candy I see roaming around here."

"Oh, they notice!" he said as he got up and began to stretch. "I happen to know of one such person that is very much interested!"

Aura looked surprised. "Who?"

"My friend, the good Doctor McCoy." Jim said smugly. "I thought it was funny at first, but I now I am not so sure I like the idea."

"You've got to be kidding! He's never been anything but polite to me. I would think a man like him would already have a woman or two."

Jim chuckled and sat back beside her. "He said the same thing about you. That man hasn't seen pussy since they put decorations up for halloween!"

Aura gasped. "Don't be so vulgar, Jimmy."

"It's the truth! I thought he was made of stone, but I can see now that he's not. He has the hots for you. What about you? Do you have anybody? When was the last time-"

Aura jumped up "Jimmy, that's none of your business!"

"That long, huh? Well I can see I will have to keep you two apart! If you ever did get together, there would be a terrible combustion from the release of pent up heat from the both of you on the ship and I'd have to clear the entire deck!"

Aura got back on the treadmill. "Well you don't have to worry about that. has not said anything to me to indicate he's interested and I am not trying to get involved with anyone anyway. I am concentrating on the task at hand. I don't wish to be sidetracked."

"So, you are not involved with anyone at all." Jim asked as she began a fast walk on the treadmill.

"No, and I don't plan to be. Relationships are complicated. I try to put my energy in my work."

Jim laughed. "You both have the same philosophy, but all that does is make you cranky. I have told Bones over and over that he needs to get laid, but I certainly didn't have you in mind for the job."

Aura rolled her eyes. "Why don't you go find some young thing to concentrate on and get your mind off of me. I will be fine."

Jim laughed and climbed on the treadmill beside hers. "Oh I plan on doing just that when we reach Terrin" he said.

Even though Aura was protesting, his gut feeling told him that there was an attraction between her and Bones. Aura relished the fact that she knew him so well, but she forgot that he knew her just as well. If she did not find Bones attractive, she would have made that plain to him up front. Instead she had said that 'she thought that he already had somebody.' He wasn't sure that he liked the idea of them being together. One of them most likely would end up being hurt. They lived in two different worlds. How could he take sides with either of them against the other if it didn't work out? He made a mental note to keep an eye on both her and Bones until this mission was over.

Nyota left McCoy's quarters pondering her next move. He was right, she was somewhat upset to hear that Christine Chapel had her eyes on Spock, and he had not said one thing to her about it!

She knew that they needed to talk, and she definitely was going to keep an eye on Nurse Chapel!

She decided to get something to eat and was surprised to see the Christine Chapel sitting at a table alone eating. Know your enemy, Nyota, she thought to herself. She quickly got her meal and walked over to Christine. "Would you like some company?" she said sweetly.

Christine looked up in surprise. "Sure, but I'm only going to be here a few more minutes."

Nyota sat down. "So how's things going, Christine? Examined any male patients, lately?" She knew she was being catty, but what the hell!

Christine looked at her obviously confused. "What? I'm sorry Uhura, repeat that."

"Oh, I was just asking if you examined any good looking males lately, you know ones that you would corner in sick bay for a personal examination?"

"Lieutenant, that would be highly unprofessional! Why in the world would you ask me something like that?" she said standing up. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to get back to work!"

Nyota laughed to herself. Perhaps Nurse Chapel would think twice before she tried to hem Spock up in a corner again. She wondered why Spock had never mentioned his encounters with Chapel before. Knowing that logical vulcan, he most likely had dismissed her advances and then thought it wasn't worth mentioning. Still, she would store the information away for future use.

She was still mad about what he did, but after listening to Leonard, it made her at least think about forgiving him. They did need to talk it out and she needed to understand why he didn't trust her.

She smiled to herself. Maybe she would wait for him to return to his quarters after his shift. There was no sex better than make up sex. She quickly finished her meal and decided to pay her vulcan a visit.

****************************

Aura struggled to get the duffle bag on the turbolift. If Jim didn't have to run back to the bridge immediately after their dinner, she would have had him pick it up from her quarters. She had wanted to surprise him by returning to him some items he had left at her mom's years ago, as well as some other mementos she had.

He told her that they would be arriving at Terrin in another 24 hours and she wanted to be sure he got the bag in plenty of time. She enjoyed the time that they had spent together. She knew that she most likely would see very little of him in the coming weeks while she was working with the people of Terrin.

The turbolift doors opened and she began pulling it behind her. She began scanning the doors looking for Jim's name. She was sure that he told her that he was on this deck.

"Do you need some help, ma'am?"

Aura looked around and saw Dr. McCoy coming down the hallway. He looked tired, but he smiled and she felt a tingling in her stomach as she thought about what Jim had told her.

"Yes, thank you Dr. McCoy. I'm trying to find Jimmy...I mean Jim's quarters."

"Well, you are heading in the wrong direction. You're actually heading my way. Let me help you." he said picking up the bag. "Wow, what do you have in this thing, bricks?"

She laughed, "It's for Jim. I just wanted to leave it at his door."

"Why don't you just let me give it to him later. We're right at my quarters and I will see him in the morning anyway." he said walking to the door. "I'll just keep it for him until then."

He quickly keyed in the code and the door opened. "Come on in." he said looking at Aura over his shoulder.

She hesitated a moment, but the followed him in. "I don't want to keep you from anything." she said.

"I have no plans. You're not interrupting anything." he replied dropping the bag in a chair. He turned around studying her a moment. His eyes lingered on the aqua wrap top she was wearing and black slacks. "You're not in uniform" he said. "You know that's a big no no." He walked over to the bar and poured a drink "Have one?" he asked looking at her.

Aura shook her head. "No thank you. I don't drink...nor do I always follow the rules."

He smiled at her as he sipped the drink. She felt like a nervous school girl. She decided it would be wise to say her goodbyes and exit his quarters as quickly as possible. However, she stood there, her legs unwilling to cooperate with her brain.

"That's good to know" McCoy said walking over to her. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind, the 'not always following the rules' part, I mean."

Aura felt her heart would beat out of her chest. What was wrong with her? He was just a man...a good looking man...a good looking man who was looking at her as if he wanted to do more than just talk. Why did that thought not offend her? Why didn't she run out of there like her hair was on fire? Why did the thought of him kissing her sound so delicious and make her hot? Why did Jimmy have to tell her McCoy was attracted to her? It made it harder to leave because she was also attracted to him. Her brain was trying to get her to the door, but her body was like a magnet being drawn towards him.

"Could I have some water?" she asked tearing her eyes off him and looking around his neat quarters.

"Of course." McCoy said. "Have a seat."

She sat down trying to get her thoughts together. The last thing she needed was to get involved with someone, especially a good friend of Jimmy's. Men usually talked to her breasts instead of her which made it easy for her to scorn their advances. She hated that. She hated their leering, their condescending attitudes, but McCoy was not following the norm and it unnerved her.

McCoy came over to her with the glass in hand. "Here you go." he said sitting beside her. She could smell the liquor and the cologne and...him. He was watching her, his eyes unreadable.

"This is a pleasant surprise...running into you." he said, his voice low. "I hope you don't mind me saying that you are a very beautiful and desirable woman. I just wish I had more time to get to know you. I guess we won't see each other much after tomorrow."

"Well you never know..." that was all she could think of to say. It was so warm here in his quarters and he was so close and she could feel the sweat between her breasts. "I..I guess I'd better go." she said.

He took another sip of his drink. "Do you really want to go, or are you just following the rules?" McCoy asked smiling. "Could this perhaps be a time that you don't want to follow the rules? The rules tell me that I shouldn't push, because I am a gentleman. The rules tell me not to hope for too much because we haven't known each other that long." He sat down his empty glass and turned back to her. "I'm going to go out on a limb here. I don't want to follow the rules right now. I want to kiss those lips of yours that are your most sensuous feature. I have not been able to take my eyes off of them since I first saw you."

Aura knew then that he had her and her resolve evaporated. No man had ever talked to her like that. No man had looked at her the way Leonard McCoy was looking at her. His eyes weren't focused on her breasts when he talked to her, he looked her in the eyes always, and her heart melted.

She did not know if she leaned to him or he leaned to her, but he was kissing her and her head was spinning. 'What are you doing?' He mind screamed, but she didn't want to listen. She knew that she wanted him. It had been a long time since she had been with a man and if Jim was correct, it had been a long time for him also. She didn't want to be proper. She didn't want to wait. She may regret it in the morning, but hell, all she had was right now anyway.

He stood up and pulled her to her feet. "If you want to leave, you'd better do it now while I can still think straight." McCoy said. "Either way, I want you to know, I'll respect you in the morning, but if you stay, I'll give you respect and a whole lot more."

"How can I refuse an offer like that?" Aura asked. "I'm not going to lie. I don't want to leave."

He pulled her close kissing her. God it had been a long time since she felt a man hard and aroused against her, and it felt damn good. To hell with propriety! She reached for his belt and began undoing it, her hands nervously fumbling. He grabbed her hands and for a moment she was embarrassed, afraid that she appeared too forward and desperate to him. He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them. "I want you to know that I will try not to disappoint you, it's been a while for me..."he said hoping that she understood what he was trying to say.

"Me too" she said breathing hard. "It's been a long time for me too."

He smiled. "Then let's not waste another minute."

Nyota walked into Spock's quarters wondering what she was going to say to him. She checked and found out that his shift was now over and that meant that he would be there shortly.

She sat on the sofa crossing and uncrossing her legs. After thirty minutes and no Spock, she decided that she would go look for him. Maybe he went to get something to eat or maybe he was with the Captain.

She left his quarters and decided to check the bridge. Knowing Spock he would still be there even though his shift was finished. On the way to the turbolift, she changed her mind and decided to send him a message. No use running all over the place looking for him. She headed for her quarters instead.

She was surprised that when she entered, Spock was there waiting for her. "Good evening, Nyota. I took the liberty of entering your quarters. I hope that you do not disapprove of my being here."

"No Spock, I am glad you are here. I've been looking for you." she said

"Indeed."

"I was upset by what you did. I was more upset that you didn't trust me. Why don't you trust me Spock?" she asked walking over to him. She took his hand and led him to the sofa.

"I knew that there was a bond between you and Nichols. It disturbed me. I needed to know if you still wanted me or if you preferred him."  
>Spock said sitting next to her.<p>

"Nathaniel is no threat to you."

"I did not know that. I had to know."

Nyota sighed. "You must promise me that you will never do that again, Spock. It was wrong."

Spock stood up and faced her. "As you wish, Nyota. However, I also have a request that you will not see Nichols again nor any other man you have been involved with. You will not let them touch you, or kiss you, or embrace you. You will do those things only with me."

Nyota was shocked. "Haven't you been listening, Spock? How can you ask me not to talk to someone just because you're insecure?"

"You are my woman. It disturbs me to know that others have been with you and can still approach you and you allow them to take liberties with you."

"You are crazy, Spock!" she said jumping up from the sofa.

"Name calling is not necessary, Nyota. I have made my request!" He began pacing in front of her with his hands behind his back.

"You mean your demands, don't you Spock?" she said feeling her anger rise. "Look, obviously you don't trust me and that hurts. I don't see how we're going to make it with the attitude you have."

Spock turned and studied her for a moment. "Perhaps you need time to think about what I have said. I do not think my request unreasonable. If you are truly my woman, then you would not want another man touching you. If you desire attention from them, then perhaps I cannot satisfy all of your human needs, and I will have to face that truth. I will have to accept the fact that I am not enough for you."

"You are enough for me" Nyota said feeling frustrated that she could not get him to understand. "Why can't you just believe me?"

"This is all very confusing, Nyota. I feel the need to meditate; therefore I will take my leave of you until tomorrow. We will talk more then. Goodnight Nyota."

He did not wait for her to reply but turned and walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4 Passion and Jealousy

**Passion and Jealousy**

Kirk wondered what in the world was keeping Bones. He was supposed to meet him for breakfast at 0700 hours and he was already over an hour late! Earlier at thirty minutes past the hour, he thought that perhaps he had been held up in sick bay. To his surprise, however, he went there and found out that Bones had not yet reported in.

Now exiting the turbolift an hour and fifteen minutes past their original time to meet, he wondered if his friend was not feeling well. Reaching Bones' quarters, he did not hesitate to use his override code to enter. The room was dark. "Lights 40 percent" he said. He looked around. Nothing seemed too out of place. He walked towards the bedroom and noticed that the door was not completely shut.

He pushed it opened and peered in. His heart sank as the first thing he noticed was a brown foot sticking from under the covers with aqua nail polish. Slowly he let his eyes travel to the head of the bed. He saw a mass of braids lying on Bones' arm. He could not see her face, but he knew it was Aura. Bones was lying on his back asleep with his mouth partly open. "Damn, damn, damn!" Kirk muttered. So much for keeping his eye on the both of them.

They would be arriving at Terrin in about eight hours. Both Bones and Aura had to attend briefings on this mission in less than two hours. He did not know if Aura had to meet with Nichols and the Ambassador before they all got together at 1100 for their final briefing.

He walked over to the bed and touched Bones' arm. "Bones, wake up" he whispered, his voice indicating the irritation he felt. Bones opened his eyes, obviously confused for a moment and then focused on him. Kirk glanced over at Aura again whose face was partially covered by her braids.

"Jim, what are you doing here?" he asked slowly extracting his arm from under Aura's head.

"I should be asking you, doctor, what is Aura doing here?" he hissed. "You were supposed to meet me at 0700 hours and now it's almost 0900. You've got a lot of explaining to do, mister!"

"Well what we've been doing should be obvious since you have barged into my quarters." Bones said. He glanced over at Aura who was still sound asleep.

"Damn it, Bones what did you do to her?" Kirk said looking from Aura to him. "She used to be such a light sleeper! I don't think that if we dropped a bomb she'd hear it!"

"Again I say, what we did should be obvious, especially to you Jim" Bones said dryly. "And don't be acting all offended. We are both adults and she doesn't have to answer to you."

Jim didn't speak for a moment. "So where's this going, Bones? Was it just a one night stand?"

"Not for me. I don't do one night stands. That's more of your forte, Jim."

He grinned at Bones. "Was it good?"

"God, Jim! She's dead to the world isn't she? You figure it out!"

"Well the party's over. We have a briefing in less than an hour and then we have a conference call with Starfleet and the delegation at 1100. I'll go and you wake up sleeping beauty" he said walking to the door. "And Bones.." he said turning back around "Don't even think about a morning quickie..you don't have time!"

"Captain" Bones said "I'll have you to know that I don't do quickies."

**************************************

Kirk exited Bones quarters quite irritated. He did not see Nyota and almost knocked her down."Captain, are you alright? You look upset. I was just stopping by to see Leonard-"

Kirk exhaled "Don't bother! He's busy right now and he has a briefing in less than an hour, which by the way Ms. Uhura you are also required to attend!"

Uhura looked at him and crossed her arms. "Captain, I am quite aware of our briefing. Whatever disagreement you had with Dr. McCoy is no reason for you to take it out on me!"

Kirk seemed to immediately calm down. "I'm sorry, Uhura. I guess I just got an unexpected surprise. However, I don't advise you to go there right now." He grabbed her arm guiding her towards the turbolift. "Bones is indisposed at the moment. Where's Spock? I need to talk to him."

Nyota turned with him and allowed him to guide her back to the turbolift. "Ok, Captain. I won't bother Leonard if he is busy. I don't know where Spock is. Perhaps you should check his quarters."

"You guys didn't spend the night together?" Kirk asked. She did not respond immediately but entered the turbolift when the doors opened. "Don't tell me you guys had a fight or something?"

"I really don't want to talk about it, Captain. Suffice it to say that we don't see eye to eye on some issues." They rode the rest of the way in silence.

"Come on" Kirk said. "You might as well go with me to Spock's." He held the door open when they reached Spock's deck. "Maybe I can help. Who knows?"

"I doubt it." Nyota said "Besides, we have to handle this Terrin mission. Spock and I will be fine."

As they approached Spocks' quarters, they saw someone leaving. Christine Chapel was coming out of Spock's quarters and she was smiling!

**********************************

McCoy walked back in the bedroom after his shower. Aura by this time was wide awake, lying in the bed, apparently in no hurry to leave.

"Jim was mad as hell finding you here." he said "I have about thirty minutes before I have to meet him. I can imagine what he'll say to you."

"I'm not worried about Jimmy." Aura said. "You have 30 minutes, but I have about an hour before we all have to be briefed. Now come over here and kiss me."

McCoy smiled "I'd better not. Kissing you is what got us here in the first place. Jim specifically said, 'no quickies before the meeting'."

Aura laughed "What did you tell him?"

"I told him I don't do quickies" McCoy said. He threw the towel aside and stood before her naked. "Now I have to get dressed, Ms. Vanderleigh and you'd better do the same or we'll both be in a whole lot of trouble."

"Just one kiss..please" she said sitting up on the side of the bed. "One kiss and I will leave."

"One kiss" McCoy said walking over to her.

McCoy reached for her to pull her to her feet and she quickly smacked his hand away and grabbed him by his hips pulling him towards her. He gasped as he felt her take him into her mouth and he was totally unprepared for the unexpected heat that ran up his body. His knees felt as if they were going to give way as she sucked him hard causing an immediate rush of blood to his member that made him instantly erect in her mouth. "God, Aura!"

She ran her tongue up and down his shaft before taking him again into her mouth. Finally she released him and looked up at him "You still want me to leave?" she asked licking the head and kissing it. "Still want me to go?" she said and then did it again.

"Damn woman, you're gonna get us both thrown in the brig for sure!" He pushed her back on the bed and she grabbed him guiding him inside her. "I don't think so, doctor" she said moving under him, meeting his strokes. "If I know Jimmy, he's expecting you to be late."

****************

"Good morning, Nurse Chapel." Kirk said as she approached.

"Good morning, Captain." she said eyeing Nyota. "Lieutenant."

Nyota stiffened and did not reply. Kirk picked up on the tension immediately.

"So what brings you up here?" he asked glancing at Nyota

"Mr. Spock sent a request to Dr. McCoy for the prospectus you requested regarding the small pox outbreak reported on Terrin. Since Dr. McCoy was unavailable, I personally delivered the information to Mr. Spock myself." she said smiling.

"I see." Kirk said slowly. "Thank you, then. I will discuss the matter with Spock."

Nyota walked past her and quickly punched in the code and entered Spock's quarters. He was standing reading the infomation he had obtained from Nurse Chapel.

"Why did you have that woman here in your quarters, Spock" she hissed "And why didn't you inform me of her infatuation with you."

Spock looked up from his reading "Her infatuation is no concern of mine, Nyota. She brought information that is pertinent to our briefing, as per your request, Captain." he said nodding to Kirk as he came in the door.

"It is important to me!" she hissed. "You expect me to cut all ties with people in my past while you know that woman wants you and you do nothing to discourage her!"

"I have done nothing to encourage her, Nyota. There is no relationship. However, you have had a relationship, a very intimate one with Dr. Nichols. It is not the same."

Kirk interjected, "You and Nichols had a relationship?"

Nyota ignored him. "We were seventeen Spock. It's history! Why can't you let it go?"

Spock walked over to her. "Now is not the time to discuss this. You are being overly emotional and very illogical."

"And you are just a jealous vulcan who does not know how to deal with the fact that I had a life before I became involved with you."  
>she said bringing her face closer to his.<p>

"Hold on a minute both of you!" Kirk said putting himself between them. "I don't know what the hell is going on here! First I have to deal with finding Bones and Aura in bed together and now you two are fighting like cats and dogs! We have a mission here, people. You all need to get a grip! I don't have time for a family conference with any of you. I expect you to get your act together and meet me in the conference room so that we can present  
>our stategy at the 1100 meeting with Starfleet and the Ambassador!<p>

"Leonard is having an affair with Dr. Vanderleigh?" Nyota said sounding surprised. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Look." Kirk said exhaling "Forget about that. I need the two of you to be ready for that meeting. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Captain." Spock replied. "I have obtained the information you requested."

"Good." Kirk said heading towards the door. "Get your asses in gear then. I am already ten minutes late for my own meeting and I am sure Scotty and Bones, if he made it there on time are wondering where the hell we are."

He exited Spock's quarters cursing under his breath.

McCoy rushed towards the conference room not sure what excuse he was going to give Jim. Damn that woman! He smiled to himself even as he thought it. He had never met a woman like Aura before. He should be mad at her for putting him in this position, but anger was not what he felt towards her. Even now he wanted to kiss those lips of hers. He was almost ten minutes late and he hoped that Jim wouldn't chastise him in front of everyone.

He entered the room holding his breath and was surprised to see no one there except Scotty.  
>"Where's everyone, Scotty?" he asked breathing a sigh of relief.<p>

"I don't know, doctor. I've been here thirty minutes. It's not like the Captain or Mr. Spock to be late."

Just then the door opened and Kirk entered. Both men could tell that he was in a foul mood and McCoy was glad that he made it in there before Jim.

"Gentlemen" he said "I will keep this brief, since I am late to my own meeting."

Just then Spock and Uhura entered. Kirk gave them a disapproving glare and continued.

"We will be arriving at Terrin at 1400. We will receive further instructions at our 1100 briefing with Starfleet and the Ambassador. I cannot stress the importance of this mission enough. The Terrin people are very open to becoming a part of the Federation. They are, however, behind us in technology and will have to be bought up to speed.

"How far behind are they Captain" Scotty asked

"The best I understand it is they are about where we were in the twentieth century. So you can see, we have our work cut out for us. Computers are new to them and some segments of their society don't even know what a computer is. However, they are humanoids and are very intellegent and Starfleet does not see any problem bringing them up to speed. Uhura, you and Scotty will be working with them on this issue. Spock, you will work with Dr. Nichols on the mining project. Bones you will work with their medical team. They are still dealing with a lot of diseases that have long been eradicated on earth."

He looked at all of them around the table. "Scotty, you are dismissed. I need you to go and check on things for our 1100 meeting."

"Aye, Captain." Scotty said rising.

Kirk waited until he left the room and looked at the three remaining.

"Look, I don't want to have to repeat myself to any of you. You know what you have to do. I expect updates from each of you on a daily basis. I have had to privilege of viewing the assignments that the Ambassador has set up with the Terrin people and each of you are in different areas of the compound and your quarters will also be in the area you are assigned.  
>Perhaps this time apart from each other will give you all some time to reflect."<p>

He then looked at Bones "And the Medical Team is nowhere near the team of Botanists. You all need to concentrate on the task at hand. Are there any questions?"

No one responded. "Good" Kirk said. "Let's go!"

*****************************

McCoy was glad that he was the first to give an update to Starfleet on their plans to treat the small pox outbreak on Terrin. He had already communicated with the physicians there and they were ready for him to arrive with the proper vaccines. He was having a hard time concentrating since Aura had arrived at the meeting.

She did not look at him, her hair pulled back in a tight bun with her reading glasses on. She looked very professional and he found himself watching her lips as she talked about her communication with Terrin and her plans to increase their food supply. Those lips that were so full and sensuous, those lips that had just hours ago had him begging for mercy...God! he had to get his mind back on the meeting! What the hell was wrong with him? He was a doctor not a oversexed teenager!

He glanced over at Jim who was scowling at him. God! Did Jim know what he was thinking about? Of course he did, Jim thought of little else! He felt the heat on his face and looked down at his PADD and began to make some more notes. He knew that it wasn't just the sex. It was more than the sex. She was so different, so giving. No woman had ever made him feel like all she wanted was him, and that it pleased her to please him. She took great pleasure in coaxing him out of his comfort zone by doing things to him and with him, that gave him pleasure which he didn't know was possible. God, that had just been one night! What else did she have in store for him?

Kirk glanced over at Bones and was immediately irritated. Bones never could hide his feelings and he saw the way he was looking at Aura. Damn! He looked at Aura giving her presentation. She was cool as a cucumber, unlike Bones who was all but drooling. OK, he knew he was exaggerating things a bit, and he should be happy for both Bones and Aura, but he was not. He didn't see how this thing would work out. They would be on Terrin by his calculations no more than a couple of months. What then? He then glanced over at Uhura and then to Spock. What was going on with them? How was Nichols and Spock going to work together? Knowing Spock and his logic, their partnering was one team that would most likely succeed.

Aura finished her presentation to Starfleet and then Nichols began to talk about the mining project. Nyota glanced around the table. Her eyes fell on Leonard who she noticed had been watching Dr. Vanderleigh. The way that he was looking at Dr. Vanderleigh let her know that Kirk was right about something going on between them. Well, good for them. At least someone was having some fun, and Leonard deserved to be happy. She looked over at Spock who was watching Nathaniel Nichols give his presentation. She wondered how they were going to get along. Would Spock question Nathaniel about their past relationship? She hoped not. Perhaps the Captain was right. Time away from each other may be a help. They certainly had enough on their plates to keep their minds occupied. She made up in her mind though that she would make one final attempt to reason with Spock before they departed on their separate assignments. She was determined to open up that vulcan's closed mind!

********************************

Nyota left the meeting with a new determination. She talked briefly to Scotty and then headed for her quarters. She would shower and change and then she would go to Spock and try to reason with him before they had to go on their respective assignments.

Spock waited for the room to empty as it appeared that the Captain was not leaving immediately. Kirk glanced at him and nodded indicating for him to stay. Dr. McCoy got up to leave and Kirk reached across the table and grabbed his arm. "Not so fast, Bones." he said  
>"I'd like a word with you and Spock."<p>

"Do either of you foresee any problems with giving the crew shore leave?" he asked looking at Bones.

"Not really, Jim." he said, "However, if it would make you more comfortable, I will double check all of the crew's inoculations before they depart just to make sure."

"Good." Jim said. "Everyone seems to be happy. Starfleet is happy, the ambassador is happy, then why am I so apprehensive."

"Perhaps Captain" Spock said looking at him "You are concerned about us. I can assure you that I am sure the doctor and I will perform our duties as required and you have nothing to worry about."

"Why thank you, Spock" Bones said looking surprised. "Is that your 'logic' that brought you to that conclusion?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Yes, doctor, as well as the fact that the Captain has already stated that we will not be in the vicinity of those that are causing us distractions. Meditation does help me, however, being the overly emotional human that you are, I think that the removal of the object of your affections would be the only remedy for your situation."

Bones turned red. "Why you greenblooded jackass! Maybe if you allowed yourself to experience a genuine feeling your bed wouldn't be so cold and lonely at night!"

Kirk held up his hand. "Gentlemen, that's enough. Take comfort in the fact that after tonight all three of us will be in the same position. We will all be sleeping alone for a while. On that note,I think I need a drink!"

"Amen to that!" Bones said heading towards the door.


	5. Chapter 5 Seduction and Memories

**Seduction and Memories**

After leaving Kirk and McCoy, Spock entered the turbolift and headed towards his quarters. One thing that the good doctor had pointed out that was true was that his bed was definitely lonely and cold. He thought back to the day he found Nyota lying on her stomach in her underwear before the delegation had arrived. He missed her terribly and wanted to resolve their disagreement.

He exited the turbolift and walked slowly towards his quarters. Perhaps some meditation would help his mood. Kirk had returned to the bridge and the good doctor to sick bay. He had approximately ninety minutes before he had to return to the bridge also. He was in no mood for nourishment and chose to meditate instead.

He entered his quarters and knew immediately that Nyota was there. He glanced over to the sofa and saw her sitting there. She was not in uniform, but had on a long oversized silk sleeveless leopard print dress. "Hello, Spock." she said lounging back on the sofa revealing a high split on the side of the dress. "I thought we should talk."

Spock's eyes roamed hungrily over the leg that was revealed by the split. "Indeed." was all that he could think of to say at the moment.

She sat up watching him, and then stood and began to pace back and forth. "Spock, I have a problem and I wonder if you could help me with it." As she paced the split in the dress opened to reveal a good amount of her leg and thigh.

Spock raised an eyebrow unsure where she was going with this conversation. "I will try to help you anyway that I can, Nyota"

"Good." she said not looking at him. "You see Spock, I'm in love with you. I want to be with you and only you, but for some reason I can't seem to convince you of that. Right now I am here and I must confess that I have absolutely nothing on under this dress. You see Spock, I am hot. I ache for you, but you don't seem to understand that. Just thinking about you coming down here has made me so...excited."

"I see." he replied as he continued to watch her pace.

"I could go to Nathaniel and ask him to attempt to relieve me...however, I don't want Nathaniel. I want you...you just don't believe that I want you. So what's a girl to do, Spock? Right now I am so...wet" she touched herself through the dress for emphasis and then began pacing again. "I am so hot and miserable. Can you help me?"

For a moment he did not reply but stared at her taking in all that she said. He then walked over to her and lifted the dress at the split and saw that she was true to her word. She had nothing on underneath it.

"I would like to alleviate you of any distress you are experiencing." he said his voice low.

She turned to him putting her arms around his neck as he continued to hold the end of her dress. "You can only do that if you truly believe that I want only you. " she said caressing his face and the tips of his ears.

Spock closed his eyes enjoying her touch and fought for control. "I believe you want me." he said as she ran her hands over his chest.

"That's not good enough, Spock. You've got to believe that I want only you." She then ran her hand across his obvious erection squeezing him.

Nyota knew at that moment that she had him where she wanted him. He groaned and picked her up and carried her to his bed. "Say it, Spock or stop right now. You know that I only want you and no one else."

"You only want me and no one else." he said

"And this is mine and only mines" she said squeezing him again. " You will give yourself only to me."

"Only to you, Nyota." he said kissing her.

She pulled the dress over her head. "Hurry up and undress. You've had me waiting much too long for this!"

Spock quickly undressed and pulled her on top of him. "I am surprised at the lengths you would go to just to prove a point, Nyota" he said

She quickly guided him inside her. "I can't help it if you are such a slow learner, Spock."

"Indeed. It appears that I have been a bit obtuse." he admitted.

"I hope you have learned something here today, Mr. Spock" she said as he flipped her to her back.

"Lieutenant, I have an excellent teacher." he said kissing her again. "How can I help but learn under your capable hands."

**************************************

McCoy headed towards his quarters exhausted. He reviewed the medical records of 480 crew members as well as inoculated about 120 of them to bring them up to speed in order that they would qualify for shore leave.

He had wanted to visit Aura, but was sure that she was asleep. They were preparing for a busy morning ahead of them and it was now after midnight. Then again, he did not know when he would see her again after tonight. He decided that he would just go by and give her his farewells.

He hesitated before overriding her code. Perhaps she did not want to see him. Maybe he was being a little too pushy. What the hell! The worse that could happen is that she would send him on his way. He quickly punched it in and entered. He saw her asleep on the sofa with he reading glasses on. She opened her eyes as he approached her.

"I've been waiting for you." she said smiling.

"I started not to come by. I know it's late." he said. "I've had a long day and I'm kinda tired." He gave her a weak smile.

"Of course you are." she said walking over to him. "I am sure we will see each other some when we are off duty. Since you're here, why don't you sit down and rest a while."

She led him to her bed. Why not stay here for the night. I'll be a good girl and let you get your rest." She began pulling on his shirt. McCoy did not know how he undressed so quickly. "Use my shower." she said "I had a sandwich bought up for you because I figured you haven't eaten anything."

McCoy looked at her surprised. "You did that for me?"

"Of course, silly." she said. "Now go."

Shortly thereafter, McCoy sat on the bed eating the sandwich. The shower had relaxed him and he did not realize how hungry he was until he saw the sandwich. "I've never met anyone like you before, Aura." he said looking over at her.

"What do you mean, Leonard?" she said taking the plate from him when he had finished. He fell back on the bed and closed his eyes.

"You seem to really care for me. We've only known each other a few days, but you seem to know me better than I know myself sometimes."

Aura sat beside him on the bed. "Leonard, I can see that you've been hurt. I can read between the lines...some of the things you have said to me. Last night you apologized for your performance before we had even made love. Some woman messed over you. All women are not like that. For me it's not about rating you. I wanted to show you something different." She lay on the bed facing him and kissed his lips.

McCoy wasn't sure how to respond to what she said. She was nothing at all like his ex.  
>"She told me that I was inadequate. She found someone else". He did not know why he said this to her. He thought that he had buried the pain long ago. He did not realize until now that it was still so evident in the way he related to women.<p>

Aura looked surprised. "Inadequate, how? In performance or in size?"

McCoy averted his eyes. Why did he let those words escape his lips? He felt humiliated discussing this with her. "Both" he whispered.

Aura could see that he was uncomfortable talking about it, but she turned his face back towards her. "She lied, Leonard. You are more than adequate in both areas for me. You fill me. You are very passionate and exciting. I have no complaints."

He smiled at her. "I don't think I would be much good to you tonight. I don't feel passionate or exciting."

"Let me be the judge of that" she said kissing him. She began trailing kisses over his chest and stomach, moving lower.

He pulled her back facing him "You don't have to do that... It's not right. I feel bad that I haven't reciprocated. I mean, some things are new to me."

"You have a lot to learn about me, Leonard. Some things I do because I like doing them, not because I expect anything from you. I don't want you to do anything you don't feel comfortable about." She resumed trailing kisses down his body.

"You're right, Aura. When it comes to you, I still have a lot to learn."

**********************************

Kirk was somewhat surprised to see Bones and Spock on time for breakfast. He had half expected that neither of them would show up.

"Gentlemen," he said "I was half expecting both of you to be late or not show up at all, especially you Bones.

He looked at them and leaned back in his chair. "Well you both look well rested, or should I say...satisfied? I know for a fact that Uhura was not in her quarters last night. I don't even have to ask you where you were Bones." He chuckled to himself.

Spock raised an eyebrow. Bones did not reply but sipped his coffee.

"Since you are not denying it, I can assume that you two did not sleep alone last night."

"Your concern for our rest is admirable, Captain. I can assure you that I did rest quite well." Spock said sipping his juice.

"Is that all you have to say?" He turned to Bones. "I'm expecting a little more out of you doctor. After all, my family is involved here."

Bones laughed. "Oh, so now it's about family. OK Jim, what is it you want to know?"

Jim tried to keep a serious face. "Are you taking advantage of Aura? Was she able to wake up this morning or did you leave her comatose like you did the other night? Poor girl looked totally worn out."

"I can assure you that she was wide awake when I left her." Bones said dryly. "In fact she made sure that I was up on time to meet you this morning."

"Do you really care about her Bones, or is it just the sex? I don't want to see her hurt, you know!"

"Dammit, Jim!" he said glancing at Spock "Do we have to talk about this now?"

Spock looked at him "If you wish for me to leave, doctor so that you and the captain can discuss this issue, I will do so."

"I don't care if you leave or stay, Spock" he said looking at Jim "You may not believe me or understand it, but I think I'm in love with Aura." He looked at Spock " I know you may think that it's illogical and that I've only known her a short time, but I'm no starry eyed school boy. I'm in love."

"Love, doctor" Spock said "is never logical."

"Well, well" Jim said smiling "You even have Spock on your side, Bones. I just don't know how you two are going to work this thing out. What happens when we have another mission? Does she love you too?"

Bones looked away. "Don't think that I haven't thought of that, Jim. We both have our jobs to do. I don't know if she loves me. I haven't asked her and to be honest I'm scared as hell to ask her. All I know is that she makes me happy and that's enough for me right now. I haven't felt this way in a long, long time." He looked at Jim "And no, Jim it's not just the sex, even though that's damn good if I may say so myself."

"Of course it's good, Bones." Jim snickered "You haven't had any in years. It has to be good."

"That has nothing to do with it, Jim. Aura is special. She's not only good to me, she's good for me. You always told me to get laid, and believe me, I don't have that problem anymore, nor can you call me repressed ever again. She is one special lady, and I count it a privilege that she wants me."

Jim looked at Spock. "What do you think of all of this, Spock?"

"My opinion is not important." Spock said "I have observed, however, that Dr. McCoy does not appear to enter into relationships easily. In fact Captain, oftentimes he is the one trying to help you with your relationships rather than engage in one of his own. Perhaps you are apprehensive because you have a history with Dr. Vanderleigh and you care for her. Would you feel this way if it was some other female?"

Jim did not reply immediately."OK, I see your point." He looked at Bones. "I'm going over to see her shortly. You know we have to beam down at 1000."

"We will be ready." Spock replied.

*************************

Jim walked to Aura's quarters in deep thought. Bones appeared to be totally 'whipped'. He smiled to himself. If Bone's nose was open any wider he'd be able to see his sinuses. A part of him was jealous of them. Aura was after all his and now Bones had taken her from him. He felt that he had been 'kicked to the curb' so to speak because he had not really talked to her since he found them in bed together.

He now was carrying the duffle bag that she had left in Bone's quarters. He was surprised when Bones gave it to him when he was about to leave. He did not want to open it in their presence. He wanted to be with Aura when he did so.

He stood outside her door a moment before he rang. The door opened and he stepped in and looked around. Aura was sitting on the sofa dressed in her Starfleet uniform with her hair neatly pulled back. She was apparently reviewing some of the material she was going to present to the people of Terran. She looked up at him "Hello, Jimmy. What brings you here?"

"Oh excuse me, Ms. Vanderleigh! I am so sorry that I'm not Dr. McCoy!" He frowned his face up at her.

"Don't be such a baby, Jimmy. I just meant that I know you are getting ready to go down to the planet and I am surprised that you stopped by to say goodbye to me."

Jim sat the bag down and sat beside her on the sofa. "Of course I would come by. Bones gave me the bag and I didn't want to open it unless you were with me. I can imagine what's in there."

"Go ahead and look." Aura said smiling.

Jim slowly opened the bag. He pulled out several framed pictures and Aura could see that he was affected by their contents. He sat them down and then pulled out a brick.

"What in the world is this for?" he asked looking at her confused.

"Don't you remember?" Aura said laughing. She pointed to the scar on her forehead. "That's the brick you hit me in the head with when you were six, remember? You watched those old black and white cartoon transmissions and hit me with that to see if you could make stars fly around my head like you saw in the cartoon. I had several stitches behind that little escapade."

Jim shook his head. "I can't believe you kept this brick! I felt guilty for months especially when you didn't tell what really happened!"

He put the brick back in the bag and picked up the pictures. One was of his father holding Aura in his arms with her father beside him. He smiled as he looked at the picture of Aura who was about eight holding him with one arm, his legs dangling in the air and he was screaming bloody murder. She was smiling with her front teeth missing. The last picture brought tears to his eyes as it was a picture of his father and mother with his brother Johnny. His mother was obviously pregnant. He had not thought of his brother in a long time and it was hard for him to look at the picture.

"Thanks Aura" he said putting them back in the bag and avoiding her gaze.

"You missed one" she said softly. Look in the bag. Jim looked in the bag and pulled out a picture that made him catch his breath. It was a picture of Aura, her mother and father. He was standing in front of them smiling broadly. He was about six holding up a sign written in his own childish handwriting that said 'my other family'. He remember that he had lied saying that he wanted to send it to his mother, but he had really wanted to have it framed to give to Aura's mother as a surprise for Mothers Day.

"I had forgotten about this." he said. He turned and hugged her. "You know I love you, Aura. No wonder Bones is so hung up on you."

She kissed him on the forehead. "Is he really?"

"You know you have that man so whipped its pathetic." Jim said laughing. "I guess the days of me getting my feet rubbed are over. You won't have time for me anymore."

"You will always be my baby, Jimmy you know that." Aura said "You just need to find you a good woman."

"Uh, no thank you. I just like to have fun." he said shaking his head. "The man's totally in love with you. That must be some mighty good stuff you're giving him."

Aura frowned up her face. "You are so nasty, Jimmy!"

Jim laughed. "Oh, I'm the nasty one am I? You were the one laying it on poor Bones only after a couple of days! What would Auntie say about your behavior?"

She smacked him playfully on his arm. "So what, are you telling on me now?"

"Not on your life!" he said. "I have the brick now to keep me in line and I know when to keep my mouth shut!"

******************************************

Spock returned to his quarters to meditate before going down to Terran. He quickly put on his robe and sat down clearing his mind. He knew that Nyota only wanted him, yet the human part of him still kept his mind confused when it came to Nichols. Things were better between he and Nyota and he did not want there to be any more problems.

He heard the door of his quarters open and knew that it was Nyota. She stopped short when she saw him and turned to leave. She did not want to disturb his meditation.

"Don't go" she heard him say even though he did not move. She sat down on the sofa and did not reply. After about fifteen more minutes, Spock stood up and walked over to her.

"I didn't want to disturb you Spock. I was going to leave."

"We are going to be apart for a while, Nyota. I did not want you to leave. Now that you are here, I want to share something with you. I want you to understand." He placed his fingers on her face. "Will you allow me to show you?"

"Yes, Spock." she said closing her eyes.

She saw them together and felt the love he had for her. She then saw Nichols and his feelings which she knew was jealousy. Nyota concentrated on her feelings for him, reassuring him of her love. The emotions that he had long suppressed were strong and somewhat overwhelming to her. Her mind kept telling him that she only loved him and no one else. He seemed to need her constant reassurance.

Nyota opened her eyes and she could see the fear on his face and then she knew. He was afraid that she would find someone else, that she would tire of him and his vulcan ways.  
>"That will never happen, I know what I want Spock."<p>

"You thought at one time you wanted Nichols. How am I different?" he asked her.

"You're not different" she said. "I am. I'm not seventeen any more. I'm not a young virgin trying to understand all those feeling which at that time were new to me. I am a full grown woman who knows what she wants. I want you, and only you. That Nyota that was with Nichols was still a child. I see him and I am fond of him and he is fond of me, but I don't love him and he doesn't love me, Spock. He's engaged. He has someone and I have you."

Relief seemed to come over his face as he pushed her back on the sofa. "You are mine, and I am yours" he said kissing her.

"I think he's got it, Watson!" she mimicked in her best British accent. Yes, she knew that he finally understood what she had been trying to say all this time.


	6. Chapter 6 Culture Shock

**Culture Shock**

Jim was totally unprepared for the culture shock that awaited him and his team on Terrin. He silently cursed Starfleet as he realized during the first meeting with the people of Terrin the length they had gone through to keep them in the dark and what lengths they were willing to go through in order to get their hands on Terrin's precious dilithium crystals.

It had started off well enough. A delegation from Terrin had met them when they beamed down. First Kirk, Spock, Uhura, McCoy and Scotty beamed down and shortly thereafter Aura, Nichols and Ambassador Grant followed. They were greeted by four of the leaders from Terrin who led them to a conference room in the compound.

Kirk noticed as they walked to the conference room that the Terrin people were very fair skinned. Most of them had a number of brown spots from the bridge of their nose to their foreheads and had different shades of brown or black hair. Their eyes tended to be either be grey or brown. He did not see any blondes and noticed that they stared at them curiously.

They were taken on a tour of the facility and each of the four talked about the history and culture and traditions of Terrin and it's people. It did not take him long to learn that these people were steeped in cultural bias and prejudice and he was somewhat hesitant in allowing his people to beam down for shore leave until they had been thoroughly briefed.

They were very class oriented. The upper class people all had one syllable names. The upper middle class and middle class people had two syllable names and the lower class people had three or more syllables in their family name. They always introduced themselves by their family name first and then their given name which also followed the same class lines. It was obvious that those who were a class beneath them were treated differently.

Women were not treated equally and their beauty was determined by the number of spots on their face. Women as well as men with more spots, or "tans" as they called them were considered more beautiful. Those who had no tans were considered plain.

When the Ambassador introduced Kirk and the others, the leader who identified himself as Bah Nel stepped forward. He shook Kirk's and Scotty's hands and bowed low before them as well as Spock. He then nodded acknowledging McCoy and Nichols and totally ignored both Aura and Uhura. His eyes raked over the women in an obviously leering fashion and then came back to rest on Kirk and the Ambassador.

All through their initial conference Bah Nel talked only to Kirk and the Ambassador. When the others gave their reports they listened politely to McCoy, Scotty and Nichols and they rudely whispered among themselves obviously commenting on the women's physical attributes while they were giving their presentations.

Kirk looked over at the Ambassador several times, who shook his head at him warning him not to say or do anything. Kirk decided to hold his peace until they could be alone to discuss the situation. He looked over at Aura and Nyota to see how they were fairing under the obvious disrespect. He could tell that they were angry, but they maintained their professionalism and he was proud of them.

The meeting could not be over quick enough and Kirk turned to Bah Nel. "This meeting has been very enlightening. We will beam back up to the Enterprise for our things and we will return here at 1800 hours"

"Wonderful." Bah Nel said "Your quarters will be ready." He pulled Kirk aside. "Which one of these wenches is your concubine? I will be sure to put her next to you." he said winking. "I understand now why you bought them down here instead of a more qualified man. They are some beauties to be sure! Whichever one that is not yours, I'd love a chance with her."

Kirk's mouth fell open. "I would prefer that you leave things as they have already been set up." he said trying to maintain his composure. "Neither of them are my concubines. They are capable Starfleet officers who are here to perform a duty."

"Of course they are" Bah Nel said laughing. "That's your story and you're sticking to it, right? I've read earth history. These darker females were once prized possessions. They certainly are exotic looking. The smaller one has such a pretty face, but the other one's body is something I'd like to wrap myself around, if you know what I mean."

Kirk wanted to punch him in the face. He tried to keep his voice even. "We will return shortly, Bah Nel."

He turned quickly and walked back over to his group who were watching him curiously.

Kirk looked at Spock. "Let's get the hell out of here."

*************************

Kirk's face was still red as the party met back on the Enterprise in the conference room. He turned to Ambassador Grant. "Did you have any idea what we were walking into?" he asked sharply.

"Captain, I can assure you that I had no idea. However, we must work with them. This mission is of the utmost importance."

"I am well aware of the mission, Ambassador. However, I find it hard to believe that it is only coincidence that as Captain and you as Ambassador with only one syllable first and last names were randomly chosen for this mission. I believe that Starfleet was well aware what we were getting into."

"I feel you are correct, Captain." Spock said. "However, I agree with the Ambassador. Considering the lengths that Starfleet has gone through, we must make the best of our situation. I feel that Lieutenant Uhura and Dr. Vanderleigh will be the ones most put upon."

"Captain, I am sure Dr. Vanderleigh and I can handle ourselves." Uhura said.

"I am sure you can, however, I expect all of you to look out for each other. I don't trust these people and I don't like the way they treat women. I really feel that they see nothing wrong with putting their hands on you if they choose to." He said looking from Aura to Nyota." Bah Nel was only concerned about finding out which one of you were my concubine so that he could have the other one."

Aura rolled her eyes. "I assume by the way they treated us that they feel that this was the only reason we were there."

"Exactly. They only see you two as sex objects." Kirk said. "We are going to have to treat this as a hostile environment, so be on guard. I will station one security person to be with each of the women at all times."

"That isn't necessary Captain." Uhura said.

"For my peace of mind, then" Kirk said. "Do it for my peace of mind and for the rest of us who care fou you."

"Yes Captain." Uhura said looking at Spock.

Nichols spoke up. "Captain, perhaps in time, we can get through to these people and show them that their beliefs are counterproductive to the health of their planet. Once they become a part of the Federation, we may be able to influence them, maybe not some of the older ones, but certainly the younger generation once they see the benefits we offer."

"Aye, I agree." Scotty said nodding. "If they see how we conduct ourselves, then perhaps we can influence them. However, I don't mind gettin' into a brawl with any of them if they lay a hand on you." he said nodding to Aura and Nyota.

"Hopefully we won't have to get into any altercations." the Ambassador said. "We are on a peaceful mission remember."

"Yes, that is true." Kirk replied. "However we will defend ourselves if necessary Ambassador. You can count on that!"

Aura looked over at McCoy and could see the concern on his face. This trip to Terrin she realized, was going to be more than what she bargained for.

************************

After the meeting was finished Kirk indicated to Spock and Bones to stay. Bones turned to Aura and Uhura and asked them to remain seated.

"Jim I don't like this one bit" Bones said. "Maybe we should put Ny and Aura near each other so that we can keep an eye on them."

"I think that a guard will be enough Bones." Jim said "Besides, when you and Spock are off duty, I am sure you'll be around and I will check on them myself as much as I can."

"You act like we can't take care of ourselves." Aura said "We are here to do a job and I'm not going to let some ignorant men interfere with that."

Kirk smiled. "I am sure both of you can deliver a mean punch, however, I also plan to talk to Bah Nel and let him know that I expect all of my people to be treated with the utmost respect. Remember that even though they have what we want, we have a lot to offer also. They need food. They need medicine. We may just have to remind them of that. Now you four get out of here. I'll see you in the transporter room in a couple of hours at 1800."

"Yes Captain." Aura said smiling. She went over and whispered something in Jim's ear. He laughed "I just might hold you to that." he said.

Bones escorted her out of the room. "Mind if I ask what that was all about?"  
>he said looking at her curiously.<p>

Aura laughed. "I told him that I would rub his feet for being so sweet and concerned about us."

"Hopefully not before we get back to Terrin." Bones said "I have something else in mind for you to do."

"I bet you do." Aura replied laughing.

They did not notice Spock and Nyota close behind them.

"Why Leonard," Nyota responded innocently "I thought you were coming by to sit down with me for tea before we beamed back down."

"I am sure that the good doctor's thirst cannot be quenched with tea, Nyota" Spock said as the four of them entered the turbolift.

"How can you be so sure?" Nyota said smiling at him.

"Because I too, am thisty for something other than tea."

The turbolift stopped and Spock led Nyota out of the door. 

Kirk beamed down an hour ahead of his team in order to have a private meeting with Bah Nel. He was not going to be satisfied until he was sure that he got his point across. He was deeply disturbed by what had occurred during their initial meeting and regardless of what the Ambassador had said, he wanted the leaders of Terrin to know up front that he was not going to tolerate any mistreatment of his crew.

Bah Nel met him after he had beamed down and led him back to the conference room. Kirk had to look up to meet his gaze. Bah Nel had to be at least 6 foot four, but he was very thin. "I am surprised that you wanted to meet with me so soon." he said. "Everything is ready for your team and we look forward to working with the Federation."

Kirk sat down at the table. "Look Bah Nel, I think we need to get a few things cleared up. I did not appreciate the way we were treated here earlier. I did not like the way you disrespected the women, Lt. Uhura and Dr. Vanderleigh. They were chosen for this mission because of your planet needs an updated communication system as well as a more efficient way to produce food. We are bringing you our best, and we expect them to be treated as the professionals that they are. They are not sex objects and they are not here for your pleasure. They are here to do a job."

Bah Nel did not speak for a moment. Kirk watched as his brow furrowed making the spots on his face appear more prominent. He ran his fingers through his thinning shoulder length brown hair. "Surely you don't expect us to treat them equally to men? Besides them being women, they are obviously working class women as they both have three syllable names! They are not my equal."

"They are your equal in every way." Kirk said trying to be patient. "Their names have nothing to do with their class or position. That is something that is unique to your planet, not ours. Do not attempt to put your prejudices over on us. Do not make the mistake of judging us by your standards."

Bah Nel scratched his head and looked puzzled. "Are you trying to tell me that you do not sleep with these women, that you respect them like you do the men? You are the Captain. I understand that you have several hundred women on your ship. You can order them to do anything you want, can't you? "They may be officers, but they are still just women. They have to do what you say! How is that any different from what we do here?"

"No, I do not sleep with the women on my ship. I am the Captain. I need their respect and trust in order to carry out my duties. I need their loyalty. You don't get that by mistreating people. My officers respect all of my crew, men and women alike. They do not lord their positions over those they are responsible for."

"And these women that are officers are treated the same as men? Where are their husbands? Where are their children?"

"Both Uhura and Vanderleigh are respected members of Starfleet. They have their own personal lives and it's up to them to share that information with you or anything else if they chose to. I am not going to elaborate on that." Kirk said looking at his bewildered expression.

Bah Nel said nothing for a few moments. "Do you have a wife or concubine, Captain? Is this why you do not get involved with your crew? Surely you need female companionship!"

Kirk exhaled trying to be patient. "I have neither. I have a ship to run."

Bah Nel studied him a moment. "So where do you meet women that you get involved with?"

Kirk wondered why he was being so persistent about his personal life. "I meet women on my missions. I meet them on the planets we visit. Why are you asking me this?"

Bah Nel smiled. "I was trying to figure you out. Your concepts are so...foreign to me. Surely from time to time you would want some attention from some woman...or man if you prefer. I do not understand how you can be around all those women at your disposal and not demand their services. So, now that you are here, you are hoping to meet a nice woman, right?" He did not wait for Kirk to respond. "Excellent! Excellent! We have many beautiful women here for you to choose from. When the rest of your crew returns I will be sure to have some for you to look over at dinner. You will not have to sleep alone tonight!"

Kirk held up his hand "Wait a minute-"

"No it's no trouble at all!" Bah Nel said standing. "I think I understand you, Captain. I will be sure to have everything ready. Don't worry about your women. I will tell everyone that they are 'off limits' that they all belong to men on your ship. They will not be approached unless you give the OK."

Kirk was speechless.

Bah Nel walked towards the door. "I think I understand the Federation now. All of you are part of the 'tel dai' the higher class. Names don't matter." He paused for a moment smiling to himself. "How refreshing an idea. I will pass this information on to all my people. Your women will be fine. You will, let me know however, if there are any who are unattached, won't you? Then you can tell me your procedure in order for my men to be able to bargain for their affections. I will bring women and perhaps there can be an exchange of sorts." He rubbed his hands together in eager anticipation.

Kirk could not believe what he was hearing. Bah Nel actually thought that they could trade women like they were on an auction block? He had met with him without the knowledge of the Ambassador and he didn't need any screw-ups or Starfleet would surely have his head. Bah Nel had not understood much of anything he had said. He needed to do damage control. "Bah Nel I don't think you understand-"

"Don't worry about a thing, Captain." he said interrupting him. "We will talk more at dinner. You will bring down a few of those lovely unattached females for us to gaze upon I hope. You will all dress formally for dinner. I insist! It has already been arranged by Grant." He opened the door and beckoned one of his men to enter. "This is Bah De, my younger brother. He will show you to your quarters. I have to take my leave of you to be sure everything is ready. I am glad that we had this chat."

He walked out the door and the younger Bah came in looking at him curiously.  
>"I'll be glad to show you to your quarters, Captain." he said smiling.<p>

Kirk shook his head. He didn't know how he was going to do it, but he knew he had to somehow get through Bah Nel's thick skull.

***********************************

Kirk waited for the others to beam down. Terrin really was a beautiful planet. The compound was on the edge of the Terrin Sea. Lush vegetation was everywhere. It was like a tropical paradise. The sun was quite hot that day and he wondered if it was like this year round. He would have to ask Bah Nel about that.

Bah Nel was not with him, however his younger brother Bah De stood by his side. He was not quite as tall as his brother and he wore his hair shorter. It appeared that there was a big gap in their ages as the younger Bah looked no older than himself, while his older brother looked to be in his forties.

Kirk was glad when all of the party had arrived. He still didn't trust Bah Nel even though he promised him that the women would be safe. He was glad to see two of the red shirts that he had requested beam down with the others.

Bah De showed them all to their quarters and Kirk could see that they were spread around the compound. He assigned each of the red shirts to the women and instructed them to be with them when they traveled around the compound.

Nyota realized that while she was no where near Spock and Nichols, she found out that she was only a few doors from Aura's quarters. Their security guards were stationed in quarters next to theirs.

As she and Aura walked to their quarters led by Bah De, Nyota looked at Aura. "What do you think of all of this?"

Aura looked back at the guards who were following them closely. "It's more than I bargained for that's for sure. But I am sure it'll be for the best. I just wonder what's going to happen at this dinner! They have instructed us to wear evening clothes; I almost wish that I could wear that dreadful uniform if they are going to be undressing us with their eyes all night!"

"Ignore them. I am sure Leonard will be by your side and I know Spock! We should look our best for our men and to hell with the rest of them!"

They reached their quarters and Aura paused before entering. "I like your attitude, Ms. Uhura. You're right. To hell with them!" She laughed. "See you in a bit!"

****************

Kirk tried not to let his agitation show as the Ambassador insisted that another female to be beamed down. "We are playing right into their hands, Grant! Why should I subject my crew to these people's lewd display?"

"Now Captain," the Ambassador said patiently "Starfleet was quite specific. We are to make them as comfortable as possible. Allowing them to look at a few females won't hurt. Dr. Nichols has reviewed their records and we believe that we underestimated their resources. They are willing to give us full control of their mines!"

"Well I don't like it. However, I have sent instructions for Yeoman Rand to beam down as well as an additional security person. I don't know if I will even grant shore leave at this point." Kirk said as they entered the dining area.

The room was quite elegant. Bah Nel and his men dressed in brightly colored uniforms of purple and gold. A woman was by his side that he introduced as his wife, Bah Te. She was a small woman who looked no taller than about four feet eleven. Standing beside Bah Nel, she looked even smaller and Kirk surmised that she couldn't weigh over ninety pounds. She smiled at him and he noticed that she had quite a few tans on her face. He glanced at Bah Nel who was watching as she extended her hand. "Hello Captain. It's nice to meet you." she said politely.

"Hello Bah Te." he said smiling at her. He could see Bah Nel in his peripheral vision watching him closely. Surely he wasn't jealous! My god, he did not think this spotty woman was at all appealing; however, he had to be diplomatic. "Bah Nel, I can see you are a lucky man." he said smiling at him and then began looking around the room pretending that he was looking for someone.

Bah Nel relaxed and came over to him "I see you are looking around for what I promised you, Captain. Do not worry. They will be here soon enough."

Kirk was glad that his ploy worked. "No hurry, Bah Nel. We have all evening. Now if you will excuse me, I see the rest of my crew arriving."

Nyota and Aura arrived looking very beautiful. Nyota had on a pale sea form green sleeveless knee length dress that was perfect for Terrin's humid climate. She was looking around warily and smiled when their eyes met. Aura's dress was multicolored aqua and blue and tied on one shoulder. It was layered and flared from the waist. He was relieved to see that the neckline was high because of the tie on her shoulder; however his relief was short lived as the softness of the material accentuated her curves and her breasts seemed to move more freely as she walked over to greet him.

"Hi Jimmy." she said smiling with Nyota by her side. "Have Spock and Leonard arrived yet?"

"Not yet." he said deciding not to comment on what he was feeling. He did not want to get her riled up at him. He looked around and immediately noticed the men openly staring at them. "Why don't you stick close to me for now?"

Bah Nel walked over to them with his brother. He gave appreciative glances to both women. He had the decency not to openly stare at them and Kirk concluded that only the presence of his wife kept him in check. "My brother did not have the pleasure of meeting your lovely women, Captain" he said smiling. Bar De seemed totally hypnotized by Aura's swaying breasts as his gaze never reached her face. Kirk cleared his throat.

"Bah De, this is my sister, Aura (he put emphasis on sister in hopes to break his gaze) and my Communications Officer Lieutenant Uhura." the irritation obvious in his voice.

Bah Nel spoke up. "Your sister? My, what a pleasant surprise, Captain. You've been holding back on us, hasn't he De?" De's glance returned to Aura's chest. Irritated, Aura waved her hand in front of Bar De's face to break his stare. "Have you never seen breasts before?" she asked dryly. She looked at Bah Nel "Obviously your mother didn't breast feed. Poor baby!"

Bah De looked in her face for the first time obviously confused. Bah Nel turned to Kirk. "Obviously your sister needs to be taught some manners. I expect you to handle this!" he said sounding furious.

"Well she's my older sister. She taught me manners." Kirk said smiling.

Nyota looked up and saw Spock walk into the room. She quickly walked over to him trying to maintain her composure.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "You seem amused, Nyota. I must assume then that everything here is going well."

"You don't know the half, Spock" she said linking her arm in his. "All I can say is we're in for a hell of a party!" 


	7. Chapter 7 Catastrophe

**Catastrophe**

Spock and Nyota walked back over to Kirk who was in a discussion with Bah Nel.  
>Aura was standing there with her arms crossed. Bah Nel looked at Aura trying to stare her down and intimidate her, but she did not bat an eye.<p>

"Your sister needs to learn her place!" Bah Nel said sternly. "She should appreciate the attention my brother was giving her, she's acting like he insulted her or something."

Aura looked at Jim and rolled her eyes but did not respond. "It was disrespectful of your brother to stare at her like that." Kirk said. "In fact, I feel it was disrespectful to me after I told him she was my sister!"

Bah Nel backed down somewhat. "Look Captain, let's just let it go. No need to ruin the dinner over a little misunderstanding, right?"

Kirk looked at Aura wondering why she had not jumped in. "Is that alright with you, Aura?"

"Of course, brother dear." she said her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I am sure that poor Bah De couldn't help himself after seeing all I have to offer!" She then lifted both her breasts up with her hands as high as she could and then let them go.

"Exactly!" Bah Nel said laughing totally oblivious to her sarcasm and rage. "Your sister understands! After all" he said looking back at Aura "you are quite well endowed...by the way, they are real aren't they?"

Kirk choked and started coughing uncontrollably.

Aura's mouth fell open, but she recovered quickly looking him up and down. "I am sure they are just as real as that thing you use to disappoint your wife with every night."

Bah Nel looked puzzled for a moment then slapped Kirk who had barely recovered from his coughing fit on the back. "Your sister is something else!" he said laughing. "I insist that you sit her by me for dinner. She is quite entertaining!"

Aura gave Kirk a look that said 'no way!' "Brother dear, what do you think is keeping Leonard?"

Kirk still trying to recover from choking looked at Spock and cleared his throat. "Some input here would be nice, Spock."

"I believe Dr. McCoy was double checking something pertaining to Yeoman Rand's medical records." Spock said. "I believe he should be along shortly."

Bah Nel looked around suddenly realizing that his brother had slipped away. "Well, it appears De has disappeared. I am sure he would love to sit next to your lovely sister, Captain." He turned his attention to Spock.

"I assume that this one must be your concubine, Spock the way she is holding onto your arm." Bah Nel said. "If you are not too attached to her, we will have some of our women here shortly and perhaps you would be interested in a trade of sorts even for a couple of nights."

Nyota inhaled and gave Bah Nel a dirty look. "He doesn't own me! Don't talk about me as if I am not here!"

Bah Nel looked at Kirk. "Oh another feisty one I see" he said laughing. "These women of yours are so outspoken!" He looked at Nyota. "Well that's good to hear because I know that some of the men would love a chance with you! The gifts they offer will make it well worth your while."

Spock spoke up, his voice hard "I would suggest Bah Nel that you refrain from speaking of the women in such a disrespectful manner. Neither of them I can assure you are interested in being put on display! The lieutenant is not interested in your gifts or your attention!"

Bah Nel stared at him a moment as if in shock but then broke out in a grin. "This Vulcan is possessive and attached to her Kirk! Did you realize that! My, my. I didn't realize Vulcans were capable of such intense feelings!" He did not see Spock's eyes narrow. "I see the Ambassador just walked in." Bal Nel said. "Excuse me a moment."

Kirk looked at Nyota and Aura. "Are you guys alright? I won't make you stay if you want to leave."

"I am not leaving." Aura said "As far as I am concerned, Bah Nel is just another asshole who probably doesn't even know where his own asshole is located." Nyota started laughing.

*******************************************

McCoy and Rand entered the dinner and found everyone seated. He noticed that there were two seats beside Jim and walked over to the table.

"Bones, I am glad you made it." Kirk said. He then nodded to Rand "Yeoman"

"Good evening, Captain" she said sitting down as McCoy pulled out her seat. He glanced across the table and saw Aura sitting between Bah Nel and his brother Bah De. She did not look happy.

"So glad you could make it, doctor." Bah Nel said. Introductions have already been made, however I'd like to introduce my wife, Te." Bar Te was sitting on the opposite side of Bah Nel. McCoy nodded "Good evening, Ma'am".

Bah De put his arm around the back of Aura's chair and McCoy felt a nerve twitch in his jaw. He took a sip of his water. "And how are you this evening, Aura?" he asked looking from her to Bah De.

"I have been better, Leonard" she said shifting her weight in her seat.

"Ah, doctor," Bah Nel said "I see you are on a first name basis with the Captain's lovely sister. But then again, I understand that you and the Captain are close friends."

"Really?" McCoy asked "Who told you that?"

"I have my sources." Bah Nel said smugly.

"Then your sources should have also told you that the Captain's sister is off limits."

The Ambassador broke in "Now doctor, Bar De is just being friendly." he said laughing nervously. "No harm done. We are all just trying to get to know one another."

Just then one of Bah Nel's men came and whispered in his ear. "Wonderful!" Bah Nel said clapping his hands. Our 'entertainment' Captain has arrived. As soon as the first course is served we will begin.

A young woman dressed in a plain gray dress came out of the kitchen pushing a cart. Kirk noticed immediately that she did not have any tans on her face. She kept her eyes lowered as she placed the salads before each of the guests. When she reached Kirk, she smiled shyly and he noticed that she had large expressive brown eyes. He returned her smile. "Get a move on!"  
>Bah Nel hissed at her. She immediately shrank back as if she had been hit.<p>

"Yes sir."

"Bah Nel, that was not necessary." Kirk said. He noticed that the woman began shaking in fear.

Bah Nel looked from Kirk to the girl. "OK Kirk" he said smiling at the fact that Kirk would come to a servant's defense. He looked at the girl "Dismissed!"

She nodded and hurried and finished putting the salads on the table and pushed the cart back in the kitchen.

"Time for the entertainment!" Bah Nel barked.

Six very small women came forward dressed in what looked to be harem outfits. They had numerous tans on their faces. The music began and they began to dance around the room making sexually suggestive movements. McCoy looked at Jim in disbelief. Spock cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow. The rest of the men from the Enterprise looked uncomfortable. Bar Nel leaned across the table to Kirk. "They are some beauties aren't they Kirk" he whispered. "You get first pick and then the rest of your men."

Kirk was totally disgusted. "I suggest you stop this nonsense immediately, Bah Nel. This is not how we choose our women."

Bah Nel looked bored and irritated. "Very well, Captain." He clapped his hands and the music stopped. "Dismissed!" he said and returned to eating his salad.

"We appreciate your efforts" the Ambassador said "However, we do not expect you to find us women. These things happen naturally."

"You people have some strange customs" Bah Nel said shaking his head. "However, I do have a back up plan." He clapped his hands again,. Six more women came out carrying instruments. They were scantily dressed and began playing. One began singing softly.

"Is that better?" Bah Nel asked

"Yes, thank you" the Ambassador said.

"I see you people like the subtle approach." he said "We prefer to be direct."

**************************

The rest of the meal progressed without incident. The young lady returned with the main course of fish. Bah Nel noticed Kirk watching her. He excused himself for a moment and followed her in the kitchen.

"What is your name, girl?" he asked.

"I am Tah-din-nay." she said lowering her eyes "My family is Rah-sey-lo. I have just started here."

Bah Nel looked her over. He thought her to be quite plain, but apparently Kirk was attracted to her. So be it. "Yes, I am familiar with your family. They work in the east fields, do they not?"

She nodded. "Yes sir."

"Very well then. It seems that the Captain has an eye for you. This is your lucky break. You play your cards right you will not have to work in the fields ever again. Has any man claimed you for his already?"

"No sir." she said "I am quite plain and have no tans. My family is poor."

"Meet me here in an hour. I will give you a key to his room. You will present yourself to him. You will clean yourself up. Do you have any experience on how to please a man?"

"No sir."

Bah Nel cursed under his breath. "None whatsoever, girl? You are not that young! What is your age?"

"I am 23 years." she said "But I am a fast learner if the man Kirk will have me."

"Well, we will see. Meet me back here. You could be a great asset to your family if Kirk wants you. They will not have to work so hard in the fields. He would provide for you if you are able to please him"

"Yes sir." she said "I will do my best."

"Alright then, dismissed!" Bah Nel said. He headed back to the dinner party. These Federation people were strange indeed. However, if Kirk was pleased, then his party would be all the more eager to provide them what they needed. Yes, he thought. It may all work out very well.

Nyota sat eating her dessert glancing around the table.  
>Kirk was trying to keep Bah De in a conversation so that he would stop staring at Aura's breasts, however he was doing most of the talking.<p>

Bah Nel had excused himself for a few moments and Aura was trying to have a pleasant conversation with Bah Te who appeared somewhat upset with all the attention her husband was giving Aura. Aura was letting her know in so many words that she was in a relationship and not interested in her husband.

Leonard was drinking, brooding actually as Bah De still had his arm around Aura's chair even as she was turned away from him talking to Bah Te.

The Ambassador was trying to talk to Leonard in hopes of keeping him calm, reminding him of the importance of the mission. In order to restrain himself from telling the Ambassador to 'shut the hell up', Leonard drank instead.

She glanced over to Spock who was thankfully seated next to her. She leaned over and whispered. "I feel like an explosion of some sort is about to happen here. Hopefully now that dessert has been served, we'll be able to make our excuses and leave when Bah Nel returns."

Spock nodded more to himself than to Nyota "Indeed. There is tension in the room, however, everyone realizes the importance of this mission and I believe that there is only a twenty percent chance of some sort of altercation at this point. However, that number may rise as the good doctor is consuming a good deal of alcohol."

And then their worse fears began to happen right before their eyes. Spock noticed it first and raised an eyebrow. As Aura was turned to her right talking to Bah Te with Bah Nel's empty seat between them, Bah De had a string from the tie of her dress between his fingers. It was about two inches in length and he was absently playing with it, apparently bored at the conversation Kirk was trying to hold with him. All the while his twirling of the string was slowly pulling at the bow on Aura's dress.

Spock watched the tie become longer and the bow become smaller. He glanced at McCoy and was sure at that particular moment that he did not see what was about to go down.

He whispered to Nyota. "Nyota, perhaps you can accompany Dr. Vanderleigh to the lavatory to adjust her dress."

Leonard looked at them inquisitively and followed their gaze back to Aura. Nyota realized that he saw it the same time she did. As Bah De was twirling the string, listening to Kirk talk, the bow became undone and Aura's dress plunged while not exposing her breasts entirely, it did reveal a good deal of cleavage.

Aura immediately felt the cool air on her chest and gasped grabbing the front letting out an involuntary squeal. Kirk and Leonard jumped up from the table at the same time. She heard "You stupid sonofabitch" come out of Leonard's mouth. Kirk tried to restrain what he knew was coming, but before he could do so, she saw Leonard's fist come in contact with Bah De and he was sent hurdling backwards in the chair dragging the table cloth with him.

Everyone jumped from the table as dishes and glasses crashed to the floor following Bah De and the table cloth.

****************************************************

Nyota grabbed Aura's hand and led her to the restroom as she held together the front of her dress.

Bah Nel came back into the room wondering what was causing the commotion and was surprised as he saw his brother on the floor. "What the hell is going on here?" he yelled. "De, what happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened!" McCoy said grabbing Bah De and pulling him to his feet. "Your brother tried to molest-"

"Wait a minute!" the Ambassador said. "Let us not be so hasty to use inflammatory words."

"Be quiet!" Kirk said "I'll handle this and Bones, let Bah De go!"

McCoy reluctantly did so and Kirk turned to Bah Nel. "Your brother pulled the tie on my sister's dress and it became undone. She's retreated to the lavatory with Lieutenant Uhura to try to get herself together. I want your brother to give my sister a formal apology, Bah Nel or I am going to make a recommendation to Starfleet that she be reassigned and then you will have to wait indefinitely for someone else to replace her to help you with your food shortage problems!"

Fear crossed Bah Nel's face "No, Captain that will not be necessary. He grabbed Bah De. You will apologize to the Captain and to his sister. If you wanted to have her, you should have talked to the Captain about it and not taken matters in your own hands!"

"Captain, I will make a formal request to you for my brother to have permission to court your sister."

"The hell you will!" McCoy said angrily. "You better stay the hell away from her!"

"I'll handle this, Bones." Kirk said. He paused as Aura and Nyota returned to the room.

"Bah Del, my sister can speak for herself. She does not need my permission. I will tell you however, that I doubt if she wants to have anything to do with your brother."

Bah Nel turned to Aura and bowed low "My apologies for my brother's bad behavior. He wishes to make amends by courting you formally. I understand from your brother that you can speak for yourself on the matter."

"I do not wish to court your brother." Aura said.

"Why not?" Bah Nel asked "Do you already have a suitor?"

"She does!" McCoy said walking over to her and putting his arm possessively around her waist. He looked at Bah De. "If you touch her again, I'll break your neck!"

The Ambassador spoke up "He's just a little upset. No harm done, Bah Nel."

"Speak for yourself." McCoy said leading Aura to the door. "Let's get the hell out of here!"

***********************************

"What do you think is going to happen now?" Nyota asked as Spock walked her back to her quarters. "It seems that your percentage went up rather quickly."

"Indeed." Spock said "These people are completely illogical. They should be concentrating on solving the problems that beset them. However, they seem to be obsessed with sexual matters. It is truly perplexing to me."

"Well Leonard really let them know tonight that he and Aura are an item. If there were any doubts, he put that to rest."

"The doctor has become very attached to her. The captain is worried about what is going to happen at the end of this mission."

They reached her door. Davis her security guard was following them at a discreet distance. Spock turned and waited until he approached. "You are relieved for the evening, Mr. Davis. I will be responsible for the Lieutenant until tomorrow 700 hours." Davis nodded and retreated to his quarters.

"You seem to be making a declaration of your own, Mr. Spock" Nyota said smiling. "I am surprised that you tell someone you are spending the night with me."

He pulled her into her quarters as she opened the door. His hands freely roamed over her body as he began kissing her before she had even shut the door.

"Mr Spock!" she said breathlessly "You were just talking about these people of Terrin being obsessed with sexual matters. Something must be in the air tonight."

"Indeed. This dress you are wearing" he said unzipping it allowing it to fall to the floor "..correction, were wearing...the color is very pleasing to me. Seeing you dressed in something other than your uniform is very...arousing. Watching other men admire you somehow makes me want you even more. It is not logical...but it is so true... because you are mine!"

He pushed her back onto the bed pulling off the remaining barrier that inhibited his gaze. He slid her underwear off and tossed them across the room. Her feet remained on the floor as she lay back on the bed andshe tried to sit up. "Lie back, Nyota." he said.

He raised her legs removing her shoes. Starting with her toes he began kissing them, taking them into his mouth. He took his time working his way slowly up her leg.

She ran her fingers through his hair and when he reached her inner thigh, he bit down on the tender flesh causing her to gasp. "Mine!" he growled, licking the offended skin. "Say it!"

"Yours" she said weakly. "Please Spock, get undressed.

He ignored her and instead found her wetness allowing his tongue to explore all it could. "Mine to taste. Mine to have. Mine to possess!" he said continuing to devour her. "Say it!"

He was driving her crazy. "Yours, Spock , all yours!" she said her voice pleading. "Now give me what's mine!"

Satisfied, he quickly undressed, possessing her with one quick stroke. Something seemed to possess him as his lovemaking became more fierce and possessive than she could ever remember.

There was something about this place called Terrin that seemed to loosen the deepest inhibitions. She did not understand it, but she welcomed it and she smiled that it had its effect which was like an aphrodisiac even on the most controlled person she knew, the man she loved called Spock.


	8. Chapter 8 Out of Control

**Out of Control**

Bones walked briskly leading Aura to his quarters. He was totally wound up and he wondered what the hell was wrong with him! Nothing that happened was her fault. The thought of Bah De's hand draped around the back of her chair made his blood boil.

Aura was looking at him puzzled. He opened the door ushering her in. "Leonard, I can't stay here tonight. I have to meet the Ambassador at 700 hours. Why don't you brings some clothes and you stay in my quarters.

"Hell Aura, your quarters are almost a mile away! You should have told me this sooner!"His response was harsh. He looked almost wild to her. Naked lust was on his face as his eyes bore into her.

"What in the world is wrong with you Leonard?" She walked towards the door confused. "Let's just call it a night. Obviously you are blaming me for what happened at the dinner. Maybe you need to just sleep it off! I saw how much you were drinking!" Her heart sank as she had hoped for a better ending to the night.

McCoy hurried over and grabbed her hand. "Please don't leave." He sounded desperate and pleading. He ran his hand across his forehead, not understanding why he responded to her like he did. "I don't know what's wrong with me." He looked at her and seemed almost in a panic. "Please forgive me...it just that..." his voice trailed off confusion filled his face.

"What is it, Leonard?" she asked concerned, his distress obvious.

"I don't know. I can't explain it" he said. "Look, the walk will do me some good. I need to sort some things out. Let me grab some clothes"

He quickly threw some things in a bag. Aura had never seen him move so quickly. "Let's go."

They walked back to her quarters in silence and Aura wondered if something was added to the liquor he drank. He was acting very strange. When they arrived at her quarters, McCoy took a deep breath. She opened the door and cut on the light.

"Aura-" he said his voice almost pleading.

She turned and looked at him.

"I'm so sorry for what happened earlier. It's just that something happened to me tonight at that dinner. While we were at that table I was consumed...consumed with jealousy and insecurity and I don't know why. I wanted you badly. I could think of little else."

She came over to him cradling his face trying to calm him. She kissed his lips wondering why he was so on edge. She led him to the bed and he sat down. "Don't you know by now that I only want you, Leonard." she said smiling.

"I know that, but it didn't change the fact that I had this overwhelming urge to make love to you right then and there...and even right now. I can barely restrain myself." He began undressing and she sat there watching him, trying to figure out what was going on.

He pulled the bow of her dress and watched as she removed it, and then slipped off her underwear. She stood before him completely naked. She could see the hunger in his eyes. He pulled her down on the bed to him burying his face in her breasts. "I love you, Aura. I love you so damn much it scares me. I want you so badly. I need you." His mouth full of hunger and need traveled to her breasts. "God, you're so damn sexy! Always be mine, Aura. Never leave me!" His voice was pleading and she wondered why he was suddenly so insecure. He did not wait for her reply but ran his tongue down her stomach and he felt as if he wanted to devour her. Any inhibitions he felt before about tasting all of her were now gone. It was replaced by this heat, this desire that controlled both his mind and body. He felt that his senses were heightened which fueled the fire inside him even more.

He inhaled and her scent was intoxicating. He was glad that she did not shave her private area and he loved the feel of the thick coarse hair as he ran his nose back and forth over it. He did not know why he had ever hesitated with her, what he had been afraid of. Her moans seemed to amplify his need and feed the fire that was consuming him. His tongue searched for every sensitive area, seeking relentlessly. He could not seem to get enough of her. The sweet salty taste of her filled his mouth as his tongue felt her orgasm, the spasms from it sending his mind in a whirl. Still not satisfied, he slipped his index finger between her cheeks seeking the unexplored area. His tongue again began licking her sensitive flesh again as his finger explored her. Her body responded automatically lurching upwards and he heard her gasp of surprise.

"god, Leonard!"

Her breathing became erratic as he continued his assault, his finger and tongue driving her mad. The spasms he sought from her came forcefully to his tongue and to his finger and he was surprised at its intensity.

Exhausted, her body went limp and he positioned himself over her, his member throbbing for release. He slipped easily inside her, her wetness welcoming his hardness and she arched her back allowing him deeper access. Never had it been like this with her. Never had he felt like this. His whole body felt like it was on fire, burning for more of her. His mouth sought hers and then he lifted her legs and spread them apart as far as he could without causing her discomfort.

In the distance he heard her calling his name, then 'oh god', and then his name again. Over and over again she kept repeating herself. Her cries of pleasure rang in his ear and he felt totally out of control, pounding into her with a fury he did not know he possessed. He felt himself reaching the end, tumbling, emptying all he had in her, giving her all of him and wondering in the back of his mind how he had ever survived without her. Nothing would ever compare in his mind to this moment.

*******************************************

Kirk walked back to his quarters alone. He was tired. What the hell had happened there tonight? How did things get so out of control? Everyone appeared to be on edge. He would just have to do damage control in the morning. He didn't want to think about it right now.

He reached his quarters and dreaded going in, suddenly feeling very lonely. How long had it been since he had made love to a woman? He didn't want to think about that either. Disgust filled him as he thought about Bah Nel's escapades. He had not found those women the least bit desirable...but the girl with the lovely eyes and the sweet smile...well that was another matter.

He walked in and went straight to the bathroom and stripped off his clothes and got in the shower. He was horny as hell. He had thought a drink would help, but it somehow made things worse. He let the water hit him and began to stroke himself seeking release, leaning against the cool shower wall.

He thought of the girl with the lovely eyes and began to stroke himself faster. The end came quickly enough and he continued to let the water hit him for a few more moments waiting for the persistent throbbing between his legs to cease.

He stepped out of the shower and walked naked into the bedroom. He had the towel on his head drying it. Throwing the towel on the bed, he was shocked to see the girl he was just fantasizing about sitting in the corner of his room!

He grabbed the towel from the bed. "What the hell!"

She shrank back and he instantly regretted his outburst. "Why are you here?"

"I am here to please you, Kirk" she said smiling.

He silently cursed knowing that Bah Nel was behind this.

"I did not request you to be here. Obviously Bah Nel sent you here. I think you should leave."

Her face fell. "But I want to please you. You desire me. Bah Nel said so. I have never been with a man, but I am a fast learner. I will do all to please you." She smiled at his shocked face. "I am willing to be your concubine. It will not cost you much. My family will be very pleased because it will raise my status in the village to have a fine man like you want me."

Kirk quickly found his robe and put it on. He could feel her eyes following him. "What is your name?"

"My family name is Rah-sey-lo. I am Tah-din-nay. I know you are Kirk."

He stayed on the other side of the room. He did not trust himself to go near her. "Tah-din-nay, I do not do virgins. I normally deal with experienced women...women who just want to have a good time like me, no ties and no commitments. It's easier that way."

Tears began to run down her face. "You don't want me?" She jumped up and came across the room to him. "Please Kirk, do not reject me. I will be dishonored. I know I don't have any tans and that I am not pretty, but I will work hard to please you!" She took off her dress revealing her nakedness. Kirks eyes raked over her, but quickly looked away. He could not do this. He had to be able to live with himself in the morning.

"Please." he said breathing hard "Put your clothes back on." God she was beautiful. He wanted her badly. "We will talk, but only when you are dressed." That quick glance at her caused him to instantly become erect again. He tried to turn away from her, hoping that she would not notice.

She smiled. "Alright then." She saw his erection and noticed his embarrassment. He did want her! She was pleased.

He sat on the opposite side of the room eyeing her warily, his legs crossed.

"What is wrong?" she asked "I can see that you are aroused. I am willing. I have no diseases. Why are you afraid?"

"I am not afraid." Kirk said fidgeting in the chair. "It's just that taking someone's virginity is a serious thing to me. Two people ought to be in love. You don't know me and I don't know you. It just isn't right. I could not face myself if I do this. I don't want to dishonor you or your family, but we cannot do this."

She got up and walked over to him, her hand touched the erection he was trying to hide. Her touch was soft and her hands were cool. She heard him groan. "PLease..."

"I will help you...tell me what to do."

"No, please go back and sit down" he begged. He did not know how much longer he could resist the fire that was trying to consume him. She was standing so close to him, her hand on him and he felt his hand which seemed to have a mind of its own run over up her thigh and under her dress. She had on no underwear and he found her very wet. She spread her legs apart for him to have better access and leaned down and kissed him lightly.

It took all of his willpower to push her back from him. He stood and leaned against the wall, his swelled member bursting through the opening of his robe. "Please I will make you my servant. I will not send you away, but you must not touch me again. Stay over on the other side of the room!"

She nodded and retreated to the bed. He stood against the wall, holding himself not caring that she was watching. He felt like he was going to go crazy if he didn't do something and began stroking himself seeking relief. He bought his other hand to wipe his brow as he felt the sweat run down. Her scent and wetness was all over his hand where he had touched her. He involuntarily began licking his hand and fingers as the other hand moved back and forth seeking release from the raging fire that was consuming him. He saw her watching him, obviously fascinated but he did not care.

He heard himself moan as he felt his own orgasm and his seed shot forth running down his hand. As he regained control of his senses, he suddenly felt embarrassed and humiliated. He could not look at her, wondering what had pushed him to put on such a display. He collected himself and ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Tah-din-nay could not understand why he was so upset. She had been willing to help him. She did not love him, but he had said that this was important that there be love in order for him to join with her. The thought was different from what she had been taught, yet it was somehow pleasing.

Bah Nel told her that these Federation people moved at a slow pace. She would have to remember that because she did so want to have this man with the eyes like the Terrin Sea and hair like the grains in their fields. She wanted his love and she wanted to give him her own.

**********************************

"Nyota"

She heard her name as she slept. She thought she was dreaming, but then realized that Spock was calling her.

"Are you alright, Spock?"

"I need you."

She shook the fuzziness from her brain and tried to focus. She could feel him pressed against her back as she was turned away from him on her side. He was kissing her shoulder.  
>It surprised her. This was so unlike Spock. Five times in one night would be a record for them. He normally was not so persistent.<p>

She turned to him wondering if it was that time.

"Is it-"

"No" he said reading her thoughts. "This is different. It is like a fire inside of me. I do not understand it; however I have determined that it is something unique to this planet. I don't know if it is the food we consumed or the air we breathe. I will have to research this further."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I do not wish to cause you discomfort. I realize that you may not be ready..." his voice trailed off.

"That's OK," she said sitting up. "I have something."

She cut on the light and rummaged in her bag of toiletries, bringing out some ky jelly. "We will use this."

Spock could immediately tell the difference between her natural lubricant and the ky jelly. He felt somewhat guilty for doing this to her. However, shortly he could tell that she was responding to him as she always did and he was grateful.

He wondered if the others were experiencing the same thing.

This may be the reason why Terrin was so underdeveloped, yet had so many untapped resources. He would have to talk to Dr. McCoy and the Captain.

He turned his attention back to Nyota as he sought release.

"Are you alright?"

"Better than alright, Spock." She laughed. "I think we just broke a record for the most times in one night!"

"Indeed" he said. "What must I do in order to make amends?"

"I think you are doing quite enough, Mr. Spock" she said gasping as his strokes intensified.

"I will do more if you require it."

"Talk dirty to me."

"What shall I say?" He tried to remember different things he had heard men say from his academy years.

"You'll think of something. I know you heard plenty of dirty ditties at the Academy."

"Most of the things they said were derogatory and I do not wish to repeat them."

"What about when they had a good time?"

He thought for a moment.

"The tightness of your cunt is very pleasing to me."

Nyota laughed at his efforts. "I love you Spock. You can talk dirty to me anytime you want."

He felt himself climax and fell back on the bed.

"I will endeavor to remember that in the future" he said smiling at her.

McCoy awoke and at first was unsure of where he was. The memory of the previous night came rushing back to him. He looked around the room. Aura was gone and he noticed that the time was almost 900 hours. Damn! He had overslept. He wondered how she was fairing. What in the hell had gotten into him last night? His whole body ached and he was tired.

He got up and went into the shower hoping that would help. He was supposed to start work on the vaccines today; however, he knew that something must have caused him to be so out of control, but what?

He dressed quickly and heard a knock on the door. He opened it and was surprised to see Spock.

"Dr. we must talk" he said walking into the room. "Did you experience heightened sexual arousal last night?"

"Either that or I had the best damn dream ever." McCoy said "I felt I was totally out of control."

Spock studied him a moment. "I too was affected."

McCoy looked at him surprised at his confession.

They were interrupted by another knock on the door. McCoy opened it and was surprised to see Jim standing there.

"I figured I'd find one of you on this side of the compound. I guess I lucked out." He came in and shut the door. "Since the two of you are together, I gather you both had an unusual night last night?"

He looked from Spock to Bones noting that Bones looked especially tired. "You look like hell, Bones. I hate to see what Aura looks like!"

"I didn't see her this morning" Bones replied sitting down. "She had already gone by the time I woke up."

"Captain," Spock said "I gather from your presence here that you too were affected. I think we should compare our experiences and try to determine the cause. We must also talk to the others and to Bah Nel to be sure that he did not do something deliberately to cause this."

"That sonofabitch!" Bones said as they walked out of Aura's quarters. "I wouldn't put it past him!"

"Hold on, Bones!" Jim said. "We'd better gather all available information before we start accusing anyone. Think a minute. It all adds up. Everything they do appears to come back to satisfying their sexual needs."

"I have reached the same conclusion" Spock said "It may very well be something that is affecting the entire planet and before we can help them solve any of their problems, we must get to the source of this situation."

"All I know is that last night was a night I'll never forget, but I'll be in the grave before my time if I had to go at that pace every night." Bones said laughing. "I'm a doctor, not a marathon runner."

"For once I am in total agreement with the good doctor." Spock said "While I can assure you that vulcan's have more physical stamina in that particular area than humans, I realize that you must also be considerate of your partner as multiple copulations can be tiring."

Kirk looked at him smiling. "Are you bragging, Mr. Spock?"

"I am merely stating facts, Captain."

"How many times, last night?" He looked at Spock bemused.

"Five"

"You Bones?"

"Three"

Kirk grinned at Bones. "Yeah Bones, he's bragging!"

*************************

Nyota was frustrated after Scotty did not show up to meet with her at 800 hours as planned. She wondered if it had anything to do with the 'burning heat' that Spock had described and decided to find Aura.

She walked over to the greenhouse labs that were set up to seek her out. Davis was close behind her. After several inquiries she was directed to a large field where she saw her at a distance standing in what looked to be wheat. She waved at her and Aura returned her greeting.

It was hot and Nyota wished that she had thought to put something on her head. Aura was dressed in loose fitting khaki slacks and a peasant type blouse with a wide straw hat. Her security man Perkins was standing nearby.

"Aura, how in the world can you stand it out here?" she asked watching her collect samples of the grain and the soil.

"I'm used to it" she said laughing. "What's up with you? Why are you out here in no man's land?"

"I need to talk to you." Nyota said "Can we get out of this heat?"

"Sure, it's time for me to take a break anyway." Aura put her tricorder on her shoulders and pointed towards a cinderblock shed. "Let's go in here, it's a lot cooler."

She beckoned to Perkins and Davis and they followed the women into the shed. The shed was one large room with table and chairs. It had what appeared to be an old electrical unit above the door for air conditioning. The room felt great compared to the heat they had just left. Aura walked over to the refrigerated box and retrieved some bottled water. She pointed to the table where she and Nyota sat down while Perkins and Davis stood by the door looking out of the glass window and talking as they drank their water.

"How did Leonard act towards you last night? Was his behavior...normal" she asked searching for the right words.

Aura laughed. "No, he was not his normal self. He began acting strange ever since that dinner."

"Oversexed?" Nyota asked noticing her embarrassment.

"Very...but in a nice way."

"Same here." Nyota said giggling holding up her open hand with her fingers spread for Aura for emphasis.

"You've got to be kidding!" Aura said surprised. "Five times! My god! Are you alright?"

"There's a reason why god made ky jelly!" she whispered laughing.

Aura laughed shaking her head in agreement.

Her brow suddenly furrowed and she looked concerned. "I wonder how the other men made out. She pulled out her communicator. "Maybe I will call Jimmy just to see how he sounds. I certainly can't ask him about it!"

"What about the people here. Did you notice anything strange?"

"The men did not even come out to the fields until almost 1000 this morning and the sun is high in the sky by then. Whatever it is, it must be affecting just the men because the women were out here with me at 700. I can already see why there is a food shortage. Their techniques are outdated as well as their equipment. This place is an agronomists' dream. The soil is rich. I've tested it and it has plenty of nitrogen, phosphorus and potassium. I am going to recommend some contour plowing and bunding in these fields to help with the run off during rainstorms."

She finished her water and stood up. "The biggest problem I am having right now is with the women. They are fascinated with my braids, always wanting to touch them. I am seriously considering taking them out."

Nyota looked at her in disbelief.

"I am not kidding!" Aura responded. "The women here don't braid their hair and they are facinated by all these small braids! Anyway, we have bigger problems here than my hair, so I am trying to stay focused."

There was a knock on the door and a young lady came in. Nyota recognized her from the party from the night before. "Dr. Aura, my brother wishes to speak to you."

"Alright, Tah-din-nay" she replied. "Tell him I will speak to him momentarily"

Nyota spoke up. "Wait a minute! Won't you at the dinner party last night?"

The girl turned around and smiled. "Yes, I was your server."

"Do you know what causes men to...uh be extra attentive to their women?" Nyota asked searching for the right words. "Is this something common to your people?"

Tah-din-nay laughed. "Oh yes, it is very common. It is called 'amo pyrexia' the love fire. It comes when our moon is full every month."

Aura looked at Nyota and turned back to Tah-din-nay "Every month? How long does it last?"

"It is only one night each month" she said smiling. "It is the night we find love."

Nyota smiled "Have you found love?"

"Oh yes" she said "I have been chosen by Kirk, the one that came with you with eyes like the Terrin sea."

Aura gasped and Tah-din-nay could see that she appeared upset. "Oh, Doctor Aura, he is not your man, no? You are not angry that he chose me are you?"

"He chose you? I am not angry at you and no, he is not my man. I am just surprised that he would take advantage of you like that for one night!"

"He did not take advantage. I wanted to help him with 'amo pyrexia' but he would not let me. He used his hand instead."

Nyota laughed as she saw Aura's mouth drop. "Too much information, Tah-din-nay! I don't think the Captain would be happy with you telling people that."

Tah-din-nay looked confused. "Why not? I thought it was very honorable that he wanted to wait for love."

"He told you that?" Nyota said in total disbelief "James T. Kirk told you that he did not want to have sex with you because he wanted to be in love first?"

Tah-din-nay nodded and Nyota burst out laughing.

"No wonder we had a full moon last night!"

******************************

Nyota forwarded the information she received to Dr. McCoy. The Captain requested that everyone return to the Enterprise immediately for a meeting on the matter and to allow Dr. McCoy to put the information into the ship's computer They too had been questioning the Terrin people.

Nyota and Aura beamed back up to the Enterprise and found everyone in the conference room awaiting them. McCoy stood up before the group. "It appears from the information that we have been able to obtain thanks in part to Lieutenant Uhura and Dr. Vanderleigh, that this 'amo pyrexia' or 'love fire' as it is called occurs on the first day of each full moon which just happened to be last night. I have interviewed everyone here as well as some of the inhabitants of the planet. It appears to cause an overactive libido with the males and does not appear to affect the females. Now I have learned from the physicians on the planet that the symptoms are exacerbated by alcohol. I wish I had known that ahead of time."

Laughter broke out among the group.

The Captain stood up. "Thank you, doctor. The next full moon will occur on this planet in 31 days. Now even though we are in orbit around the planet, the crew here on the Enterprise were not affected. Therefore it stands to reason that there is another element which causes the phenomenon other than just the moon. While we will continue to work on the projects that are a part of our mission, this is of the utmost importance as we need to discover what the other element is before the next full moon if possible."

Spock stood up. "I have interviewed Bah Nel and asked him why he did not bring this matter to our attention. He was...evasive. He felt that it was a private matter and hoped that as aliens to his planet we would not be affected. Even though they are somewhat obsessed with sexual matters,they do not like losing full control followed by several days of feeling drained and weakened and were too embarrassed to discuss the subject with us. However now that it is all 'out in the open' so to speak, we will all be working together to reach a satisfactory resolution of this problem. It appears to be affecting a great deal of progress here as their men are weak and drained following the 'amo pyrexia' and are unable to function at their normal capacity for several days even without consuming alcohol. I believe from my observation that the affect on us is not as bad as what they experience."

"I have informed Starfleet of the situation" the Ambassador said. "They still want us to work hard on taking control of the mines. They want us to try to resolve this issue as quickly as possible."

"Of course they do!" Kirk said his voice dripping sarcasm. "However, if the workers are weak and can't function, how will they be able to work in the mines? We have got to get to the bottom of this. Right now this is top priority!"

McCoy looked at the Captain. "Jim one thing I did discover after examining all of you when you returned to the ship, each one of our testosterone levels was higher than they were when we first departed. We will analyze everything we ate and drank when we arrived at Terrin to try to determine what could cause this. I feel that this is part of the puzzle."

Nichols spoke up. "Captain, I will continue the analysis on the dilythium we have already collected and have reports each day for Starfleet. More than likely this will keep them happy for a while."

"Very good, Nichols." he said. "Well people, we have 31 days to resolve this issue. Spock, I know the crew is anxious for shore leave. Now that the danger is over, and the crew has been thoroughly briefed, I will allow shore leave during the day, but they must return each evening by 1900. I still don't trust these people. Make sure those that are granted leave understand the situation."

"Yes Captain."

Kirk looked around the room. "Alright, dismissed."

He sat back down feeling tired. He had slept very little. Maybe he would just stay in his quarters here on the Enterprise for the evening. He did not wish to face Tah-din-nay. He did not know what he was going to do about that situation.

He looked up and saw Aura sitting there. Everyone else had left.

"I think you need to return to your quarters Jimmy and get some rest." she said walking over to him. She put her arms around him and kissed him on the forehead.

"What was that for?"

"For being such a sweetheart. Your new friend Tah-din-nay was the one who gave us information on the 'amo pyrexia'. The men didn't seem to want to discuss it." She noticed that he looked uncomfortable and decided to change the subject. "Come on. I'll give you that foot rub that I promised. You'll feel a lot better."

He laughed. "What about Bones? Will he allow you to be away from him long enough for you to spend some time with me?"

Aura slapped him on the arm. "Leonard has a full plate right now. Most likely it will be days before I see him again anyway and after last night, I am sure he wants a break!"

Kirk got up and led her to the door. "You are right. I am sure you both will need time to recover. I just hope you have enough energy left to deliver on your promise to me! I will be disappointed if I only get a half done job because Bones wore you out!"

"Jimmy, you are such a baby!" Aura said laughing.


	9. Chapter 9 Breakthrough

**Breakthrough**

Jim reclined on the sofa after his shower feeling a whole lot better. Aura sat at the end of the sofa with his foot in her lap massaging the balls of his foot. He closed his eyes and felt like he was ten again, no worries no cares. He smiled to himself.

"Feel better?" Aura asked watching him.

"Yeah. You are the one woman who knows how to please me. Excuse me, I don't mean to sound like a pervert or something."

Aura snickered "I know what you meant. No offense taken. However, I believe that you need more than a platonic sister relationship, Jimmy. You need to meet a nice woman. What about this Tah-din-nay? She said that you hired her to be your servant."

"I don't want to talk about that, Aura."

She did not respond immediately, but began massaging each of his toes. "She told us what you did...or rather what you didn't do."

This was just like Aura. She would catch him at a weak moment and he would find himself spilling his guts, hypnotizing him with her magical hands. "Damn it Aura, did she spread my business all over the motherfucking compound? Did she go around telling everyone that I was jacking off instead of screwing her?"

"Jimmy!" Aura knew that he used vulgarities with her as a shield to hide behind. "She only told Nyota and me. What have you to be ashamed of? I thought it was a decent thing you did not to take advantage of that girl. I mean we all have to masturbate from time to time."

"Yeah, right! Now you're going to tell me that you do it too, I suppose" he snapped in disbelief.

"I did...I mean before Leonard. It had been three years, what do you think I did?"

He looked at her surprised. "I don't know...I can't believe we're having this conversation!"

Aura switched feet. "We've always been able to talk about anything. That has not changed, has it?"

"I suppose not" he said "Well since we are playing true confessions...are you in love with Bones? I haven't heard you say, and what's going to happen when this mission is over?" he grinned at her "And finally, did you and Bones really do it three times last night?"

"God Jimmy!" she said tickling the center of his foot. He jerked it from her laughing.

"I do care a lot for Leonard and I don't know what is going to happen at the end of the mission and to your final question...yes we did."

Jim sat up and moved down to the end of the sofa where she was sitting. "I asked you if you loved him. I haven't heard you say it. He has declared his love for you several times."

Aura looked sad. "I don't want to jinx it by saying it Jimmy. Love for me has never worked out. Every time I say it, something bad happens in the relationship and I end up with a broken heart."

Jim's eyes widened. "Are you sure we aren't blood kin? I feel the exact same way. This is why I don't do relationships. They have never worked out. Love has left me with a broken heart more than once, so I totally understand."

Aura smiled at him taking his hand. "I guess the connection was made in the womb because I used to always lay my head on your mom's stomach to feel you kick me. I am afraid to say it out loud, but I feel it Jimmy and it feels good. You ought to try it again."

"She's a virgin, Aura and that scares the hell out of me. I've not been down that road with a girl before. The first time is supposed to be special. There's supposed to be love and I don't want to do love."

Aura lowered her voice to a whisper. "Was your first time special?"

Jim lowered his head. "Not really. It was humiliating. I was in love...or infatuated. I thought I was in love. She apparently was not. She wanted a man who knew how to please and I failed...miserably. She told all her friends about my lack of experience...some teased me about it, and I couldn't look them in the eye for weeks. I made up my mind then to try to learn all I could to please women, but not to do love. I also decided never to be one of those guys who kissed and told afterwards. I knew how that felt first hand."

Aura put her arm around him. He was a grown man, yet a part of her could feel his pain and she felt that he was still Jimmy, her baby that she wanted to protect.

"Well Jimmy if you remember that night in the gym, I told you the same thing about being in love and being in a relationship, now look at me! When it happens, it happens. You can't just run and hide on the Enterprise."

"I am not hiding!" he said sounding offended. "I'm tired and I need time to think!"

"Of course." Aura said nodding. He was hiding and he knew it!

"Well, brother dear think as long as you like. However, I must warn you Tah-din-nay has her heart set on winning the man with eyes like the Terrin Sea."

******************************************

Two weeks went by in a whirl of activity. Nyota helped Scotty upgrade the communication systems as well as work with Spock and McCoy on gathering food samples and interviewing different people about the 'amo pyrexia'.

The people seemed to be able to relate to her more easily than to Spock who appeared to them hard and unemotional while Leonard was cranky and way too emotional. They were like opposite ends of a spectrum and it appeared to her that they were getting on each other's nerves. She hoped that they would have a breakthrough soon. It was sixteen days until the next full moon.

"Damn it, Spock!" McCoy said obviously irritated. "I have already retested every damn sample you bought to me. Now you are bringing me the same samples again! Stop wasting my time!"

"Doctor." Spock said trying to be patient "They are not exactly the same. The water comes from different sources. We must be thorough."

"It's still water, Spock!" he said "We have already tested the water!"

Nyota interjected. "Leonard, Aura is supposed to have more samples of the grain from which they make their bread and feed their livestock. Have you seen her?"

Leonard smiled at her. "No, I haven't seen her in weeks. I've been here, testing and retesting samples" he looked at Spock and frowned.

"I will go over there and talk to her and bring back what she has. In the meantime, why don't you two take a break? The Captain knows you are doing all you can."

"That may be true, Nyota" Spock said looking grim, "However, that does not change the fact that we have sixteen days until the next full moon and we have made very little progress. While you are gone, I will review the data that has been fed into the computer to see if something has been overlooked." He looked at McCoy. "You doctor can continue without my assistance to retest the water samples." Leonard rolled his eyes and did not reply.

*********************

Nyota found Aura in the greenhouse labs near the field that they had shared water and conversation after the 'amo pyrexia'. She was talking to a young man. "Aura!" she said as she entered the greenhouse.

Aura looked up and waved. "Hey Ny, come on in!"

Nyota noticed that she did not look well and was alarmed.

"Are you alright, Aura?"

"Not really." she said and turned to the young man "Ny, this is Min-che-el. He is Tah-din-nay's brother. He is the overseer of the east field."

MIn-che-el bowed low "Hello." he said smiling.

"We will talk some more later." Aura said to him.

"I'll be fine in a couple of days." she said to Nyota "The heat is getting to me a little."

"You have been working nonstop on this 'amo pyrexia! You're as bad as Leonard! You need to rest!"

"Who can rest?" she asked smiling "He's broken me of my habit of sleeping alone." She wiped her hand across her forehead and stumbled back a little.

"Sit down!"Nyota said alarmed. She did not like this.

"I'm fine" Aura said drinking some water that appeared to have been sitting for a while. "I'm going to go lay down in a little bit, but I had to make sure...I think I found something!"

Nyota perked up. "Really? Let me call Spock. He's on the Enterprise and he's going over the information as we speak. He can feed the information in the computer." She pulled out her communicator.

Aura sat down as Nyota conversed with Spock. She was a bit dizzy, but she pulled herself together and walked back over to get the PADD that was on the table. Moments later she saw Spock materialize as he was beamed back down into the greenhouse.

"Dr." he said nodding "I understand that you may have found something."

"Yes, Spock." Aura said. "As you know the people are growing triticale as a food source for themselves and their livestock. I know you are aware that triticale is a hybrid between wheat and rye. It is the perfect grain for this planet. However, triticale hybrid is sterile and cannot reproduce on its own and has to be treated with the alkaloid chemical colchicine which makes it fertile and thus able to reproduce. Colchicine is also highly poisonous if not handled properly. However, under normal circumstances, rather under earth circumstances, it is toxic only if ingested. You are supposed to mix it as a paste when applying it, but the people have been sprinkling it on the plants instead. Since the people have not been applying this chemical properly and I have found it in its potent raw form which is a gray powder spilled in several places throughout the area, I wonder if their reaction is somehow due to the chemicals coming in contact with the skin."

"Interesting." Spock said. "I will take this information and review it."

"Good." Aura said "I think I will walk back to my quarters now and lie down for a while." She stood up and walked to the door, but before she could reach it, she fainted.

**********************************

Jim and Bones rushed to Aura's quarters after Nyota called them on her communicator. They met up with them just as Spock reached her quarters and placed her on the bed.

"What's wrong with her Bones?" Jim asked trying to keep his voice steady.

Aura was sweating and Nyota was wiping her face with a cool cloth. Aura opened her eyes confused and tried to sit up.

"Lie down!" McCoy snapped holding his medical tricorder. "God Aura, you're anemic as hell!"

"I'm fine Leonard. I just got a little overheated." she said sitting up anyway. She looked at the worried faces of Jim and Leonard. Nyota sat down beside her.

"Let Leonard check you out Aura, so he can figure out what's wrong."

"I know what's wrong." she said snatching the tricorder from McCoy's hands.  
>"I'll be fine in a few days."<p>

"Well do tell us, doctor" McCoy said dryly. "What ails you?"

"Leonard, I don't want to talk about this-"

"Now just a minute! You will talk about it" Jim said "What's there to hide." He turned to McCoy. "Bones give her a full examination! That's an order!"

"It's that time of the month, ok!" she said obviously embarrassed and irritated. "So there, the whole world now knows. I just need to lie down and rest a while."

There was dead silence in the room. Spock was the first to speak up.

"Well if you will excuse me. I hope you will feel better, Dr. Vanderleigh" Spock said walking to the door.

"Thank you Spock for everything."

"Get some rest, Aura" Nyota said followed Spock, leaving Jim and McCoy in the room.

Bones stuck her with a hypospray. "That's for the anemia" he said.

"I guess you're in a bad mood, huh?" Jim said grinning. "Hormones a-raging, sis? Shucks! I thought you were going to tell me I was going to be an uncle and Bones was going to be Papa Smurf."

She rolled her eyes at him and did not reply.

"You really should have taken the shot to avoid this. Most of the women on the Enterprise do." McCoy said. "I can give it to you now and it will be all gone by tomorrow."

"No thanks, the shots give me migraines!" she said holding up her hand. "I'll be fine. I was just in the heat a little too long and I can't stand to drink cold water right now."

"Well you lie down and stay in for the rest of the day" Jim said walking to the door. "That's an order. Allow me to play big bro for once. No backtalk!"

"Alright, Jimmy." she said smiling.

She climbed in the bed glad to feel the coolness of the sheets. "You scared me kiddo." Leonard said looking down at her.

"I'm sorry" she said smiling.

"I'll be back over here to stay with you tonight." he said walking towards the door.

Aura did not want him to see her like this. There were times when she had 'accidents' during the night and she did not want him to be disgusted.  
>"I don't think that will be wise. I'm not good company...and when I am like this...sleeping with me...I mean things can be messy. I don't want to have to subject you it" she said turning away not wanting to see his reaction.<p>

He walked back over to the bed. "You don't scare me. I'm a doctor, not a squeamish schoolboy." He leaned down and kissed her. "I'll be back. You can count on that."

********************************

Nyota was not expecting Spock to return to her that night. They had a very busy day and he had beamed back up to the Enterprise with the information he received from Aura.

She sent Aura a message checking on her and had received a quick response. Leonard was on his way back over to her to spend the night. Nyota was glad that she would not be alone. She wished that Spock was there with her, but she doubted if he would tear himself away from the 'amo pyrexia' project.

She decided to review the project she and Scotty were working on and see where they would go on tomorrow. She heard a knock on the door and was surprised to find Spock standing there. She heard him dismiss her security guard for the evening and was happy that he had made plans to stay the night.

"Nyota"

"I wasn't expecting you tonight, Spock. This is a pleasant surprise."

"I decided to spend the evening with you. We have not been able to spend time together for a while and the Captain has suggested that I 'give it a break'. I believe those were his words.

Nyota smiled. "He's right. You and Leonard have been working very hard."

"I have a gift." Spock said approaching her. He held out his hand that held something wrapped in a red cloth.

"A gift? Thanks, Spock. What's the occasion? It's not my birthday." She took the package from his hand.

"You will see when you open it."

She untied the string that was around it and slowly unfolded the cloth. Inside the cloth was a small gold bracelet with five pearls. "It's beautiful Spock." she said holding it up. She held out her arm. "Help me put it on."

"It is not for your arm, Nyota." he said. "It belonged to my mother. It belongs around your ankle." He took the bracelet and lifted her leg. She watched as he put it on her. It was a perfect fit.

Nyota stood up and walked a few steps. "I love it Spock, but will I be able to wear it with my uniform? Then again, who would notice?"

"I would notice. You seem hesitant. Do you not like it?"

Nyota looked at him puzzled. "I love that you are giving me something that belonged to your mother, Spock. Are you sure that you want to give it to me? It must be very special to you."

"At the time mother gave it to me, I thought that she was being sentimental and quite illogical. She gave it to me when I left for the Academy. She told me that her father gave it to her and she wanted to pass it on to me. I asked her why she would part with it and she replied that it was time to pass it on and that I was to give it to the one I would give my heart. I tried to give it back, but she refused. I therefore took it and put it away, not wishing to distress her. I had no desire do as she requested. I had no plans to 'give my heart' to anyone. Today on the Enterprise as I was packing some additional items to bring with me, I found it again. Do you understand why I would give it to you?"

Nyota looked at the ankle bracelet and then back to Spock. "Because you gave me your heart, I hope." she said smiling at him.

"Affirmative. However, if you count the pearls that are on the chain, you will find that there are five. The number is very significant to me." he said "It will always remind me of our night together during 'amo pyrexia.' "

Nyota laughed kissing him. "I think you are your mother's son. I detect a bit of human sentiment coming from you Spock, but don't worry it will be our secret."

"Indeed."

Jim breathed a sigh of relief as he entered his quarters in the compound. There was no sign of Tah-din-nay. He hurried out to meet Spock and Bones to discuss the new developments concerning the 'amo pyrexia'.

As he walked out Tah-din-nay was standing in the doorway. He could tell that she was upset. "Oh Kirk!" she said on the verge of tears "Why did you not give me a chance? You do not stay here and try to be with me. I know you must have someone else. The people think I lie. I told them that you chose me, but you have not been around. They laugh at me and remind me that I am too ugly to be the woman of the Captain." The tears began to flow and Kirk felt guilty for avoiding her.

"You are not ugly Tah-din-nay." he said guiding her back into his quarters and sitting her down. "I don't care that you have no tans. I have no tans either. It's just complicated. We have to try to find a cure for the 'amo pyrexia. I have been busy working on this problem. I've been on the Enterprise."

She looked at him, wiping the tears with her hands "You have not found someone else?"

"No."

She smiled at him. "I can still be your servant?"

"I am a man of my word. Do not allow these people to upset you. You don't have to prove anything to them. In fact, come on and walk with me. I have to meet Dr. McCoy and Spock."

Jim was galled that people would be so cruel. She was not ugly. He thought she was quite pretty and it bothered him to see her so upset. She held her head high as they walked across the compound. He had his arm around her shoulders and deliberately waved and smiled at the people as he walked by. He saw them nod and began to comment to each other. When they reached the medical bay he turned to her. "Meet me for dinner here at 1900 hours, ok. We will talk more about you being my servant and what your duties will entail."

She nodded quickly. "Yes Kirk. Thank you."

Noticing some women staring at them curiously, he lifted her hand and kissed it. She blushed uncontrollably. "Then I will see you tonight for dinner." he said loud enough for the women to hear.

"Yes, of course."

He walked into the medical bay and Tah-din-nay turned on her heels holding her head high and rolled her eyes as she saw the amazed looks of the women. She headed back towards the east fields and her heart warmed at the thought of the kindness shown to her by the man with the eyes like the Terrin Sea.

*******************************

Nyota and Aura decided to get together at the end of their shift to do some shopping. Having had to go all over the city with Scotty, she remembered several shoppes she wanted to explore on her own time. Of course, she felt safe with Davis and Parsons following them, however, they had made up their minds to return to the compound by 1600 hours before the Captain's curfew came into effect.

Aura showed Nyota her gift from Spock. She loved being able to wear it with something other than her uniform and to be able to wear it without the hot federation hose. She was glad that Aura seemed to have recovered from her ordeal from the previous week.

"I'm glad that you were able to come out, Aura."

"I am too. I needed a break, we both did. We have been working nonstop. I do believe, however, we are close to a breakthrough. I checked as much of the compound as I could and there is residue from the colchicine everywhere. I really feel that is the key."

"I hope so. We are doing great with setting up the communication links throughout the city. It won't be long now until we're done. I understand from Nathaniel that the work in the mines is progressing and Starfleet will be assigning more people soon as this problem is resolved."

She paused as they entered a shoppe watching Aura out of the corner of her eye looking at some jewelry. "Aura, I can see the end coming. It won't be but a few more weeks and if we are successful with solving the 'amo pyrexia' issue, Starfleet will have us move on to our next mission."

Aura paused for a moment and did not reply. Nyota could see that she was a little upset. "I know Nyota. I have tried to prepare myself for what I know is coming."

"You love him, don't you?"

"Yes, I love him." There! She had finally said it. She knew that it was almost over and the tears began to fall. Why, oh why had she allowed herself to get in this predicament? She was about to lose both Leonard and Jimmy too.

Nyota put her arm around her. "You guys can work it out. Don't give up on Leonard quite yet. I don't think he's going to go down without a fight! Perhaps you can be assigned to the Enterprise."

"I don't think so, Nyota. More than likely they will want me to stay here for a while. These people need help. They are doing so many things that are counterproductive. My guess is that I will be here at least a year." She smiled wiping her tears. "Perhaps you guys can come back and check on us from time to time."

Nyota knew that more than likely she was right. "I certainly hope so."

*************************

"Doctor," Spock said " I do believe we have a breakthrough. It appears that the 'amo pyrexia' started on this planet approximately the same time that they began grown the triticale. I have checked with their historians and there is a connection. I believe that Doctor Vanderleigh is correct. Do you think that you can create an antidote based on the information provided?"

McCoy looked over the data that Spock handed him and smiled. "I certainly can. We are going to have to begin a massive cleanup effort, however as well as provide a suitable antidote for the people."

"This is great news!" Kirk said smiling. "We will get with Bah Nel first thing in the morning. Tonite, however, we celebrate. Let's all go out to dinner! Spock, I'll contact Aura and Uhura."

"They are out shopping somewhere in the city." Bones said "Perhaps we can meet up with them."

Kirk pulled out his communicator. Spock turned to McCoy "You realize that once the antidote and cleanup is completed, most likely Starfleet will reassign us and we will have to leave."

Bones frowned up his face. "Yeah, what's your point, Spock?"

"I think you know my point, doctor. We will be leaving, however, Dr. Vanderleigh will not."

"Why you greenblooded fortune teller! You don't know that for sure!"

"It is only logical, doctor. She is needed here and more than likely she will be asked to stay here."

Bones did not reply. His thoughts were interrupted by Jim. "They want us to meet them at a place called Dunns." He looked at Spock "Uhura says that you two have been there before."

"Affirmative Captain."

***********************************

Nyota reserved a nice table for the six of them and waved as she saw them enter. They were seated next to the window with an ocean view. She was surprised to see the Captain with Tah-din-nay and looked at Aura who was smiling to herself Kirk dismissed their security guards and sent them back to the compound.

McCoy was stunned when he saw them. It had been a week since he had stayed with her the night she was not feeling well. The braids were gone and she wore her hair loosely about her shoulders. It was no longer black, but a reddish brown color. "You dyed your hair!" he said his surprise obvious.

"No she didn't" Jim said pausing looking at her in a way that Bones could not explain. "It's her natural color." There was a moment of silence as his eyes locked with hers for a brief time. "Excuse me."

Jim walked away from the table. "Aura what wrong with him?" Bones asked.

"You all get settled. I will go to him." she said.

Tah-din-nay looked upset. She did not say anything but looked around at the others. "He loves Dr. Aura. I can see it. He lied to me."

"What are you talking about?" Bones asked sounding irritated.

Nyota shot him a glance. "Tah-din-nay what's wrong? Of course he loves her."

Tears began to fall. "I asked him if he had someone and he told me no."

McCoy laughed out loud.

"That's enough Leonard! Can't you see she's upset?"

"Sorry Ny." He looked at Tah-din-nay "Of course he loves her girl, they're cut from the same mold, or at least they act just alike most of the time!"

She looked at Nyota confused. "They're close. They are family, Tah-din-nay. She calls him her brother and he calls her his sister. That is all."

Relief came over her face and she began to smile. "Oh, that is good that I know someone from Kirks family!"

Aura followed Jim outside of the restaurant. "What's wrong Jimmy?"

He looked at her, his face pained. "You look just like him." he whispered. "You look just like your father. You have his coloring. It's much more noticeable now...the resemblance I mean."

"There are no ghosts here, Jimmy." she said putting her arm around him. "Let it go. I have my brother back. I have not been this happy in a long time. I know that you will be leaving here and I will be left behind. I want you to be alright...for us to be alright."

"You are always worried about everybody else!" he snapped. "Aren't you ever selfish?"

"Of course I am! I don't want you to leave. You've been out of my life for nine long years and I just got you back! I don't want to sleep alone. I want Leonard. I love him, Jimmy. I want to be with him, but we all have our duties so let's just enjoy the time we have together."

He opened the door. He looked at her and smiled. "You said it. You said you love him."

She smiled sadly. "Don't remind me."

*********************************

The menu was very limited at Dunns, in fact there was no printed menu. The waiter came and told them what was available that evening. Fish was always available since they were on the shore so they ordered that along with a salad.

Spock had found the salad to be satisfactory when he had visited Dunns before and decided to stick with that. The rest of the party enjoyed the fish which tasted like salmon.

The dinner was pleasant enough and they all walked back to the compound by way of the boardwalk. It was a beautiful evening.

"I think you threw Bones for a loop with your new look." Jim said to Aura.  
>She and Bones were in front of him walking hand in hand.<p>

"I know. The water on this planet stripped my hair of the temporary color. I had already decided to take the braids out, but I didn't plan on losing the color."

"I like it" Bones said "I think it's more becoming that the black. Stay natural!"

Tah-din-nah spoke up. "Let's take our shoes off and walk along the shore." Before they could reply she broke away and ran down the beach taking off her shoes and greeted the waves as they came to shore. She walked along the edge giggling as the waves washed over her feet. "Come on! It feels good!"

They followed her and Nyota noticed that Spock did not make an effort to remove his shoes.

"Come on Spock."

"I see no point in doing this, Nyota. It is nighttime and there is a danger in walking in the dark like this without protective covering for your feet."

"It's romantic" she said digging her toes in the sand. "Try it for me, please" she smiled her best smile at him.

"Very well." He sounded doubtful.

He took off his shoes and socks and rolled up his pant legs. He watched as the wave came in and washed over his feet.

"See, its nice." Nyota said linking her arm in his. She looked ahead at the others who had continued down the beach. "Lets go, but we don't have to rush and catch up with them."

They walked for a few moments silent. She could hear Tah-din-nay laugh and the Captain respond to her. She caught a glimpse of Leonard's hand cupping Aura's buttock and then returning to her waist pulling her closer.

She turned to Spock. "Kiss me"

He raised an eyebrow "I do not wish to show public displays of affection. You know that Nyota."

"No one's looking. We are behind them. They are absorbed in their own world. It is dark, just a quick kiss" She stopped walking and turned to him.

He looked at her for a moment, then down the beach where the rest of the party was quickly disappearing from view. He quickly pulled her in his arms kissing her. She responded feeling her heartbeat accelerate. His lips left hers and found its way to her neck. His hand cupped her breast and then returned to her waist. "It is very difficult just to give you a quick kiss, Nyota."

"It is very difficult just to accept a quick kiss from you, Spock. It makes me want even more."

"Indeed" he said "Then let us hurry back to your quarters where we will not be restrained from doing that which we want to do."


	10. Chapter 10 Surprises and Goodbyes

**Surprises and Goodbyes**

Kirk found that despite his previous reservations, he was enjoying Tah-din-nay's company. She kept his quarters clean and eagerly sought to please him in any way she could. She bought him lunch each day while he was working with Bones and Spock in the Medical Bay. He had already made up his mind to keep their relationship platonic knowing that he would be leaving her and hoped that she would find someone here on Terrin to be her mate.

They had enlisted the help of the Bah-brothers and their men to help with the cleanup of the colchicine throughout the area while Dr. McCoy continued to work on a suitable antidote.

"I think this is it." Bones said smiling at Jim. "I think we have created a suitable antidote with two days to spare."

"That was cutting it close, Bones" Kirk said. "I hope that it works."

"Indeed" Spock said looking skeptical. "The good doctor's calculations in the past have not always been accurate."

"Why you greenblooded jackass" McCoy hissed "I'll have you to know that I have put forth my very best effort and used all my knowledge to create this serum. I'd like to see what you are able to create!"

"There is only a 72 percent chance of it working, doctor. I have examined the data you used to create the serum."

"Can you do better?" Bones asked dryly.

"I am merely stating the facts. There is no need to be defensive."

"You can stick your calculations up your-"

"Bones! That's enough." Kirk said "Spock, this is the best we have so we will have to go with that."

"Yes captain."

************************

Twenty four hours before the full moon, McCoy began administering the serum to everyone with the help of the physicians from the planet. It appeared that the Bah brothers had completed the cleanup with the supervision of Aura and Dr. Nichols.

After the last person was treated, Bones sat wearily down in a chair. "All we can do now is wait and see." he said. "We will know soon enough if all our efforts will pay off."

"Go on back to your quarters then." Kirk said "We can all use some rest. We will report back here at 900 hours on tomorrow."

Kirk walked to his quarters hoping that all they had done would be enough to curtail the effects of the amo pyrexia. He opened the door and saw Tah-din-nay waiting for him.

"Good evening, Kirk" she said smiling.

"Good evening Tah-din-nay" he said returning her smile. She brought him a plate of food and he hungrily wolfed it down. She watched him, but did not speak.

"I think I will take a shower now. You can go on home." he said walking to the bathroom "Goodnight, Tah-din-nay." She seemed extremely quiet and he wondered what was up with her.

"Goodnight, Kirk" she said.

Kirk let the water beat down on him full blast. He was so tired from this mission. He was glad that he finally made Tah-din-nay accept the fact that he did not want to be in a relationship. He liked just being her friend and her being his servant. He wondered how Bones and Aura were going to handle it when they had to leave. How was he going to handle losing Aura again? He didn't want to think about it.

He existed the bathroom and noticed immediately that the room was dark. He fumbled around to find the light switch. Finding it, he turned on the lights and was surprised to find Tah-din-nay sprawled across the bed completely naked.

He stared at her a moment unable to speak. She grinned at him from the bed like an impudent, mischievous child. Her full breasts and dark silky pubic hair reminded him that she was anything but.

"Tah-din-nay, put your clothes on. This is not going to happen." he said averting his eyes.

She jumped off the bed and came to him ignoring his request for her to dress.  
>He pulled the sash of his robe tighter.<p>

"Why not? I am not a child. I desire that you will show me how to please you." She stood her ground, her arms folded across her chest.

"Tah-din-nay I have already told you-"

"I know what you said Kirk. " she came close to him full of determination, backing him into the wall. "I chose you. I want you to be the one. You will be gone soon."

"That's more reason for us not to do this." he insisted.

Boldly she reached inside his robe taking his flaccid member into her hands. He grabbed her by the arms and pushed her from him towards the bed. She stuck her leg out causing him to stumble forward against her. He pulled back trying to regain his balance. She shifted her weight and pulled him towards her again causing him to fall against the bed. It became a wrestling match of bodies and wills. Even though she was small, she was strong from all of the hard labor in the fields. Her strength had caught him off guard as well as her determination to make him admit to himself the feelings he had for her.

Kirk did not want to hurt her and did not use his full strength. It became his undoing as she continued to press her point. Her hands were everywhere, touching him, exploring him and he willed himself not to respond as he tried to counter her assault of hands and lips, but it was becoming a losing battle.

"That's enough!" he said to her. He had her on her back with her arms above her head. He pinned her with his body. "You will listen to me!"

She was quiet, but did not reply immediately, her chest rising and falling rapidly. His robe had come open in the struggle and she was looking at him hovering above her letting her eyes roam the length of his body. Her gaze became fixated on his now erect member and he felt himself blushing under her hungry stare.

"I want you...I want you so bad." she said "Please let me go. If you don't want me...that's ok. Just let me touch you, kiss you, taste you."

Her voice was seductive, her words whispered in a husky voice full of passion and need were becoming his undoing. Kirk felt his resistance crack. Why did she have to look at him like this? Why did her telling him that she wanted him increase his desire to give her what she was begging for?

He let her go and sat on the side of the bed, trying to regain control of his own desires, his back to her.

She sat up on the bed. "It is alright, Kirk. I know you are afraid. I am not afraid."

He did not respond and she came behind him and began kissing his back. "I love you, Kirk. That is what makes it right. Even though you may not love me, I know I love you and that makes it right."

She climbed off the bed and faced him, forcing him to allow her to stand between his legs as he sat on the bed. "You want me and I want you. You said that there had to be love. I have love for you."

She then kissed him and felt his arms go around her waist. She leaned forward and he fell back onto the bed. No woman had ever pursued him like this. He had always been the one, now he was the one about to surrender.

"You are a hard woman to resist." he said sounding almost defeated. "I just want to do the right thing."

She smiled at him. "You are mine, Kirk. You are very strong and beautiful man and you are mine! You will do the right thing tonight! You will give me what I ask for."

"As you wish." he said returning her kisses.

**************************

Aura sat picking at her food as she and McCoy ate dinner in her quarters.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked her.

"What's there to talk about." she said wearily. " I received my orders from Starfleet today. I am assigned here for the next eighteen months."

McCoy reached across the small table and took her hand.

"You should know that I am yours no matter how far apart we'll be. I will take leave when things get settled and return to you. Besides, I don't think Jim will allow so much time to pass before he sees you either."

She smiled. "I hope so."

"I know so." McCoy said coming around the table and pulling her into his arms.  
>"Don't think you will get rid of me so easily."<p>

"I love you, Leonard."

He looked surprised. "I have been waiting to hear those words from you. I love you too."

"Tomorrow morning I am scheduled to receive a transmission from my Mom. I want you to meet her. Jimmy and I set it up weeks ago and I want you there with us."

"I'm honored." he said. "Should I be shaking in my boots?"

She laughed. "I don't think so. Next to Jimmy, I think you will come across as a pussycat. He stays in trouble with Mama."

**************************

Nyota looked at Spock who was reading through his notes on the 'amo pyrexia' again.

"Do you think that you have missed anything, Spock?" she asked lying on the bed. "You keep reading those notes over and over again."

"I like to be thorough, Nyota" he said looking up at her from his chair.

"You are always thorough, Spock" she replied. "Did you take the serum?"

"Not yet. I was not adversely affected as the others were. I believe that I remained quite rational throughout the ordeal and most likely will be able to maintain control without the serum."

"You have a poor memory. If you will recall, we had sex five times. You call that not being 'adversely affected.' I beg to differ."

"Are you telling me that my attentions to you were unwanted?

"No, but did you not take the serum hoping for round two?"

He pulled out a small vial and held it up. "What is your pleasure?"

She got walked over to him. "Why not take it and tomorrow we will see how many times you wish to engage me" she said laughing. "You can then determine its true effect."

"Very well" he said quickly downing the liquid.

"If you'd like," she said putting her arms around his neck,"we can have a trial run right now before the 'amo pyrexia' hits on tomorrow."

"Indeed." he replied kissing her.

Kirk awoke to the quiet humming of Tah-din-nay. She had his breakfast on the table, his uniform was laid out on the sofa neatly folded.

He watched her as she moved about wondering if that woman ever got tired. He was well rested after a vigorous night of lovemaking. She had awakened him several times during the night demanding an instant replay of his previous performance. He did not think he could keep up with her demands if she expected that type of performance from him every night.

"Good morning, Kirk" she said smiling after noticing him watching her.

"Good morning."

"Come eat" she said walking over to him. "You must meet Dr. McCoy at 900 hours."

"I know, however it is only 700 hours. Why are you up so early?"

"I wanted to make you a nice breakfast. I think I made too many demands on you last night. You need to be strong."

He laughed. "Yes, you did. I didn't expect all that."

"You pleased me very much. There was no need for you to be afraid. It hurt at first, but not as bad as when my back hurts from working in the fields."

He laughed "There is nothing shy about you, is there? You say whatever comes into your mind."

"What need is there to be shy? I am now a woman who knows how it feels to have a man inside. I no longer have to guess or dream when I listen to the women talk. I too now have something to say."

Kirk looked amused. "You women talk about your men? What will you say about me?"

She thought a moment. "I will say, my man Kirk with eyes like the Terrin sea and hair like wheat has a fire like 'amo pyrexia' every night. He is a good fit, not too long and very thick. He has good strength to hold back to wait for me."

Kirk looked horrified. "You would not say that!"

"Yes, I will say it and walk proud with my head held high. They will be very jealous."

"Tah-din-nay you should not tell your personal business like that."

"Kirk, you do not know our ways. We brag about our men and the men brag about us."

He climbed out of the bed and walked over to the table. She had prepared him a plate of fruit, some bread and a glass of juice. He put on his robe and sat down.

"You will eat to regain your strength" she said watching him.

She came behind him and hugged him kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you for the gift."

"What gift?" he asked looking up as he was chewing.

"The gift you gave me last night. I can now walk with my head high. I have no tans and I have always walked with my head low. That will be no more. I have gained much respect. My family is now proud of me. They are no longer sad that I have no tans."

He pulled her in his arms. "You are beautiful to me."

"Hurry eat, Kirk!" she said pulling away from him. "If you hurry then I will give you a morning lingua bath."

"What? What in the world is a lingua bath?"

"You are a smart man, captain" she said saucily. "You figure it out."

He thought for a moment and then smiled. "You are a very naughty woman, Tah-din-nay!

**************************

McCoy looked up from his work and saw Aura in the medical bay. He had almost forgotten that he was supposed to meet her.

"Are you ready" she asked smiling "I assume that Jimmy has already gone to the Enterprise."

"Yes, he left about an hour ago." McCoy said.

They beamed aboard and found Kirk in the main conference room. "The transmission should come through any minute." he said. He heard the communications console beep and then an image appeared. Aura gasped as she saw her mother. "We have ten minutes." Kirk said to her.

"Hello, Mama!" Aura said smiling. The image was somewhat fuzzy, but she could make her out well enough.

"Hello Aura, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Mama. We have ten minutes. Jimmy is here."

Kirk moved into view. "Hello, Auntie" he said smiling.

"Jimmy! Is it really you?" Tears began to fall from her eyes.

Kirk was immediately distressed. He was overcome with guilt and wondered how he could make amends. "Please don't cry Auntie! I want you to know how sorry-"

"Stop" she said. "There is no need to be sorry. I am just so happy. These are tears of joy. You and Aura being together makes me so happy. I didn't think that I would live to see the day."

Kirk looked at her image noting that she was a lot grayer than he remembered.  
>"Well I am here to stay. She's making up for lost time. I've had several foot rubs from her already."<p>

"Mama, I have my orders. I will be on Terrin for eighteen months." Aura said sounding sad. "But we will still be in touch."

"Of course we will." her mother said smiling.

"I have someone I want you to meet." She grabbed McCoy's hand and pulled him into view. "This is Leonard McCoy...Jimmy's friend and...my man."

Aura's mother was silent for a moment. "I am surprised, Aura. It is a rare thing for you to introduce me to a man friend of yours. This must be serious."

"I certainly hope so, ma'am" McCoy said smiling.

The screen began to get fuzzy signaling that they were about to lose the transmission.

"We have to go, mama." Aura said "It looks like we may lose you. I love you and take care."

"You too. Watch out for each other. Stay out of trouble, Jimmy" she said smiling.

"I will try to." Kirk said grinning

"Nice meeting Leonard. I hope to meet you in person."

"Same here" McCoy said.

"Love you, baby." she said looking at Aura.

"Bye, mama."

The screen went blank and she stared at it several seconds. "I guess I'd better get used to people leaving me." she said sadly.

Kirk put his arm around her pulling her close as McCoy watched.

"We will return." he said firmly "I can promise you that much!"

********************************

The day was spent checking and double checking everything. That evening everyone went to their quarters to await the 'amo pyrexia.'  
>Spock suggested that he, McCoy and Kirk stay away from the women to better determine its effects. McCoy disagreed and Kirk sided with Spock. They waited in McCoy's quarters.<p>

McCoy used his tricorder to check them every hour on the hour. Nothing seemed to change. After a couple of hours Spock noted that the time they had felt the first effects of the 'amo pyrexia' had passed.

"I believe we should go out and check with Bah-De and the others to see how they are faring." he said "If they are well, then we can count this as a total success.

Kirk agreed. "Let's go."

They walked around the compound and found Bah-De and his brother who seemed not to have been affected. They checked with their men and all seemed normal. The serum was declared a success and the Bah brothers wanted to celebrate and invited Kirk and McCoy for a drink with all the men.

"No thanks" Kirk said "We have had a long day. We're going in to get some rest."

Nyota, Aura and Tah-din-nay waited in Nyota's quarters to hear whether or not the serum had worked.

Spock walked into Nyota's quarters and gave them the good news.

"We will be contacting Starfleet immediately" Kirk said. "They are waiting for the results. It's been a long day. Let's call it a night and I will see all of you in the morning."

They left leaving Spock and Nyota. "Well, I guess it's over now" Nyota said locking the door.

"Indeed. Most likely Starfleet will give the Captain the orders and we will be leaving here soon."

"I know" she said putting her arms around him. "I am just lucky that we will be leaving together. I feel so sorry for the others."

"I am sure we will return. Dr. Vanderleigh has an important task before her. I am sure that the captain will convince Starfleet to allow us to return before the end of the eighteen month period."

"I know, but it doesn't make it any easier."

Spock did not reply. He knew no words of comfort that he could give either of his friends. He pulled Nyota closer happy that he would have her with him on the Enterprise.

****************************************

The next morning, Nyota searched for Aura and found her in the east field. She dreaded giving her the latest news.

"Aura"

She looked up and waved to Nyota.

"Hey Ny. What brings you out here so early in the morning."

"We have our orders, Aura. We have to leave for Star base twelve in two days. Spock, Kirk and Leonard are conferencing with them as we speak. I am sure Leonard will be back here as soon as they are done. I felt that you should know."

Aura did not look up from her task or reply.

"I'm sorry" Nyota said.

After a few moments of awkward silence she walked off.

Aura stood up, tears blurring her vision. They were leaving and she would be here alone for eighteen months. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand as she saw Tah-din-nay approaching her.

"What's wrong, Dr. Aura?"

"They are leaving in two days, Tah-din-nay."

"I knew they would be leaving soon. I am glad that Kirk gave me a gift."

Aura looked puzzled. "A gift?"

"Yes, I knew he would be leaving so I counted the days. I knew that yesterday I could receive a gift from him."

What are you talking about?" Aura asked.

"The best gift a man can give his woman" Tah-din-nay said "A part of himself. I have his gift." She patted her stomach.

Aura was shocked "You mean a baby? How can you be so sure so soon?"

"It is our way. I counted the days. Last night I knew was my time to receive a gift. I am sure. When you receive a gift you get tans on your belly right away, see!" She lifted her shirt revealing several spots on her stomach. I am happy. I have Kirk's gift!"

"Have you told him?"

"I will tell him when he returns. Have you received a gift Dr. Aura"

Aura inhaled "No...of course not." She thought a minute. She had just had her period a couple of weeks ago...but she then remembered that with all that was going on, she had failed to get her quarterly birth control injection. She would be sure to get it before the Enterprise left. She doubted if she would need one after that. No, she and Leonard had only had sex a couple of times since then, she felt pretty sure that she was not pregnant.

"We will be family. You will not be alone. I have your brother's gift"

Aura looked at her wondering what in the world Jimmy would say. She did not want to be around when Tah-din-nay gave him the news.

*****************************  
>McCoy beamed back down to the planet as soon as he got the news. There wasn't much time. Damn! Who would have thought that the conference call would have ended this way.<p>

He hurried to the medical bay and sent a quick message to Aura to meet him in her quarters. There would be just enough time. It would most likely take the transmission about five minutes to reach her.

The beeping of her PADD caused her to look up from the desk she was surprised to see it was from Leonard. She caught her breath as it was marked urgent. She read it quickly and jumped up. What in the world was going on? She ran out of the greenhouse headed back towards her quarters. A feeling of dread filled her. She knew that the news would not be good.

Leonard was standing in the doorway when she arrived. She could tell that he was upset.

"Look,darling I got bad news. We have to leave within the hour. There is an emergency at Starbase twelve and we are the closest ship in the area. It looks like klingons are stirring up some trouble."

"Within the hour? No, Leonard, no!" she could not believe it. She would not even be able to give him and Jimmy a decent goodbye.

"I'm sorry." he said looking helpless. "I've got to go." He grabbed her pulling her to him " I love you. We'll be back as soon as we can."

She stood there stunned as he walked out shutting the door. She then ran out of the door behind him but he was nowhere in sight. Sweat poured off of her as she ran towards the medical bay. He could not just leave her like this. Tears ran down her face. She did not even get to say goodbye to Jimmy.  
>When she reached the Medical Bay she saw Jimmy talking to Spock.<p>

"You were going to leave without even saying goodbye?" she accused. "I can't believe you, Jimmy!"

He looked at her helplessly. "I was going to send you a transmission, Aura. You know I hate sad goodbyes."

She stood there looking at him angry with tears falling. He came over to to her and pulled her in his arms. "Don't be mad Aura." he whispered in her ear "I have to hold it together in front of my crew."

She nodded in understanding holding him tightly. "Goodbye, Jimmy"

"Take care of Tah-din-nay for me" he said smiling. She thought of Tah-din-nay's news. She was not going to be the one to drop the final blow.

"Of course." she said stepping back.

He walked back over to the rest of the crew. Nyota waved at her giving her a weak smile. McCoy was the last one to come out of the medical bay. He looked at her. "Love ya, babe."

He walked over and stood by the rest. Jimmy pulled out his communicator. "Kirk to Enterprise"

"Scotty here, Captain"

"Energize"

She watched them disappear before her eyes. Her heart was heavy and for a moment she envied Tah-din-nay. She shook her head. She had a duty to perform. Eighteen months was not so bad and Jimmy had promised that they would return. She prayed to God that he would be able to keep his word. 


	11. Chapter 11 While You Were Away

**While You Were Away…**

Nyota could not understand why she was so fatigued. She had rested well the night before, however, now she felt that she had hardly any energy. This had been the case for about the forth day in a row.

She had not said anything to Spock and if he had noticed anything he did not mention it to her.

She dressed quickly for her shift. Spock had already left her quarters several hours earlier. As she pulled on her boots she felt a sharp pain from her side to her back that made her gasp. She grabbed her side, holding her breath. What in the world was wrong with her? She found herself doubled over from the pain.

After a few moments she felt it subside and stood upright. What did she eat? Could it be food poisoning? She quickly finished dressing and exited her quarters and headed to sick bay to see McCoy. The pain hit her again. God, what in the world was going on? She quickly entered the turbolift.

As she entered sick bay she scanned the room for McCoy.

"Leonard! Please…."

She couldn't get the rest out as another pain hit her. She then felt the warmth of something trickling between her legs. She realized that she was bleeding.

"Leonard, please help me!"

McCoy came from the back of the room upon hearing her cries. He was shocked to see her leaning against a gurney her hand covered in blood.

"What the hell happened to you?" he said running over to her thinking she had been in some sort of accident.

Nyota began to shake. Slowly she sank down to the floor. McCoy pulled her back up and put her on the gurney and immediately noticed the source of her bleeding. "Nurse!" he yelled.

"Get Spock, please Leonard." she said weakly.

"Don't worry. I'm here. Let me examine you and I'll call him as soon as I'm done."

McCoy began taking readings with his tricorder. He looked at her and was shocked. She was having a miscarriage! Damn that greenblooded sonofabitch!

"Leonard what's wrong with me!" she asked noticing the expression on his face.

He did not answer, but pulled the curtain for privacy. Nurse Chapel peeked in the curtain. "Dr.-"

"I got this, Chapel" he said interrupting her. "I need you to call Mr. Spock and have him to report here immediately!"

Chapel nodded and left, but not before noticing that Nyota was bleeding.

"Tell me Leonard." Nyota whispered.

"Darling, you're miscarrying. Did you know you were pregnant?"

"Pregnant? No, Leonard. That can't be possible!"

McCoy unceremoniously removed her clothes as he talked to her. He quickly ushered her into a gown. He then stuck her with a hypo.

"This will ease your pain and help you rest for a while." he said.

"Spock...said...no...babies.." she then drifted off from the effects of the hypo.

"That damn vulcan is going to get a piece of my mind!" McCoy growled angrily to himself.

**************************

Kirk could not believe how quickly a year had passed. One whole year had gone by with them dealing with the klingons. Starfleet had sent them on several 'wild goose chases' as McCoy had called them to hunt them down after they had attacked Starbase twelve.

Several battles between Federation vessels and the Klingons had ensued with the Kingons retreating hastily. It seemed that just when things would begin to calm down, another breakout would occur. It was a game of cat and mouse and Kirk was tired of the constant maneuvering. They would hear of the confrontations, but they had not experienced any themselves and Starfleet had them patrolling the Alpha quadrant.

No new activity had occurred in several months and he hoped that things were finally under control. The USS Reliant was now taking over patrolling that particular quadrant and he hoped that Starfleet would now allow them to return to Terrin.

Kirk had only received one message from Aura since they had abruptly departed. He was not surprised considering all of the disturbances they had encountered. He doubted any direct messages would get through and those going through Starfleet were notoriously slow.

"Dammit, Jim" McCoy fumed "How much longer will we be out here in this godforsaken place? We've been circling this planet now two weeks!"

"Bones, you know as well as I do that we must stay put until we hear from Starfleet. I have already requested some r&r for us." He turned in his captain's chair and faced him lowering his voice. "I'm as anxious as you are Bones to return to Terrin."

"Captain," Spock said turning to him "I have Admiral Fitzgerald from Starfleet."

"Put him on visual, Spock" Kirk said.

The admiral came into view. "Kirk, I realize that you have been waiting. Your request for leave for you and your ship has been approved. Therefore you may proceed to Alpha One."

Kirk tried to keep his voice nonchalant. "I would prefer to return to Terrin admiral. We have unfinished business there and we will also be able to check on the progress of the work that we started. I feel that my crew will be satisfied taking there leave there."

"Very well, it is your decision. We will contact you at the end of the normal leave time with instructions on your next assignment."

"Thank you, admiral. Kirk out."

He turned and smiled at Bones. "Well, I think we need to celebrate."

He looked at Sulu. "Mr. Sulu plot a course to the planet Terrin."

"Aye, aye captain...plotting course."

Checkov chimed in "ETA to planet Terrin thirty eight hours at our present speed."

"Very good. Steady as she goes." Kirk said.

Spock looked over at Lieutenant Morgan who was still waiting to be relieved. Nyota should have reported for duty fifteen minutes ago. It was not like her to be late. He made up his mind to try to contact her when a message came to him from sick bay.

"Mr. Spock, please report to sickbay immediately." Nurse Chapel came across the visual and he could see the concern on her face... Nyota!

Kirk looked at him curiously but Spock did not hesitate to move quickly to the doors leaving the bridge.

*************************

Aura read the transmission, her heart in her throat. It was from Jimmy. They would be returning to Terrin in approximately 48 hours. Her heart was beating rapidly. Two days.

She walked out of the greenhouse. She didn't know what she was going to say to Leonard. How would he take the news? What would Jimmy think? She walked towards Tah-din-nay's family home.

She approached and walked in without knocking. They considered her family and family did not knock.

Tah-din-nay's mother looked up a baby in each arm.

"Oh Dr. Aura, are you alright? I did not expect you here. You have only been gone for two hours."

"Where is Tah-din-nay"

Tah-din-nay came out of the kitchen "Is everything alright in the fields, Dr. Aura."

"I have received a message. The Enterprise will return here in two days."

Tah-din-nay gasped. "Kirk is coming? That is wonderful. I am so happy."

She ran and snatched the baby from her mother. A head of blonde curls with large brown eyes looked at her. "Your father is coming, Georgia" she shrieked.

She looked at Aura's sad expression. "Dr. Aura are you not happy? Your man will be back soon."

Aura did not reply but walked over and picked up the other baby who was sleeping. She ran her fingers through the mass of black curls. He was such a beautiful baby with tan skin and hazel eyes. He was the spitting image of his father, and she had named him Leonard.

"I am happy, but apprehensive. They don't know about these babies. I think both Jimmy and Leonard will be shocked and perhaps not so happy."

Tah-din-nay shrugged it off. "They are their own blood. They will be happy. When they see them, they will love them. They are the gifts they gave us before they left. It will be fine."

Aura was not so sure. She was still getting used to the idea of being a mother. She did not even realize that she was pregnant until her last trimester. She had been so busy looking after Tah-din-nay that she did not even see the signs...or maybe she had just been in denial. There had been only a little weight gain and she hardly showed at all. Only after going to the doctors about the swelling in her feet and legs did she discover the source of her trouble.

Georgia was born early at 34 weeks and Leonard one month later. Two women, no husbands and two babies...she let out a sigh Now at four and three months respectively, they were smiling chubby faced infants.

She held the baby close to her and walked outside "Your papa's coming home, Lenny." she whispered. She kissed him as he sucked on his tiny fist. She had only received one communication from Leonard since they departed a year ago. She did not want to tell him about Lenny with a long distance message. She wanted him to know when she saw him face to face. She now prayed to God that Leonard would understand and be happy that he now had a son.

Spock walked into the sick bay searching for Nyota. He found McCoy who met him at the entrance.

"I need to see you in my office, Spock" he said and then turned to walk away.

Spock grabbed his arm. "Where is Nyota? Is she well?"

"No she is not. I would think that you would wish to discuss this in private." McCoy said looking down at Spock's hand on his arm and then back to his face.

Spock released him. "Take me to her...now doctor!"

McCoy walked over to the examining area and pulled back the curtain. Nurse Chapel was standing there with her and she was still under the effects of the hypo McCoy had given to her. Spock glanced down at the pile of bloody clothes.

"Will you please excuse us, Chapel?" McCoy said.

She nodded and left and McCoy pulled the curtain back.

"I would prefer to discuss this in the privacy of my office Spock, however, since you insist I will tell you... Nyota had a miscarriage."

Spock raised an eyebrow and did not speak a moment and McCoy for a moment thought he recognized emotion come across the Vulcan's normally unreadable face.

Quickly recovering Spock replied trying to keep his voice even. "Doctor, I don't believe that is possible. Nyota is on the required birth control shot and I have been informed by the physicians on Vulcan that as a hybrid I am quite sterile!"

"Well, unless she has another lover, and I do doubt that, then you are in error Mr. Spock." he said dryly. "I checked her records. She hasn't received her quarterly shot. In fact she's missed two quarterly shots. It's been six months since she reported for it. I don't know how I overlooked reminding her. However, she may have felt that it was unnecessary since you thought you were sterile."

"I have had numerous exams in the past and they had all come to the same conclusion. I had less than a two percent chance of being able to procreate. I do not understand what could have occurred for that to change."

McCoy took out the tricorder. "Well, I'm going to run some tests on you myself. However, right now Nyota is my concern. She'll be coming out of it in a little while and she needs your support. I had to tell her that she was pregnant and that she miscarried all in one breath. She'll need your love and support to help her through this."

"Of course, doctor." he said looking at her.

Nyota began to stir. She opened her eyes and was confused for a moment.

"Where am I?" She looked from Spock to McCoy and it all came flooding back

"Leonard..." she looked at Spock "Did he tell you?"

"Yes, Nyota." Spock replied watching her.

"I'll let you two talk" McCoy said turning to leave.

"No Leonard, don't go!" she said trying to sit up.

"Whoa there, darling." McCoy said pushing her back down. "You need to rest. I'm here. I thought you would want to talk to Spock in private."

"I want to know what happened! How could I be pregnant? Why did I lose the baby? Is it something I did?"

"I don't think so, Ny. You will be fine. It appears that you were well into your first trimester...about ten weeks. These things happen sometimes...nobody's fault per se. However, you need to have your shot. You haven't had it in six months."

"But I thought..." She looked at Spock. "You said-"

"I believed that I was sterile. I have already explained that to the doctor." Spock said taking her hand. "It appears that I was misinformed."

"Look, we'll talk later. Right now you and Spock need to have a conversation. I need to do some more labs on the both of you. For what it's worth...I'm sorry." He looked at both of them. "I mean that for the both of you."

Spock looked away "Thank you, doctor."

********************

Kirk sighed as he heard the beep from the computer in his quarters.

"Kirk here."

He had just left the bridge after being there more than twelve hours. He was looking forward to a shower and some rest. What on earth could have come up this quick?

"Captain," Matthews responded. "I have an urgent message from Admiral Fitzpatrick in reference to your return to Terrin."

Kirk pepped up. He hadn't heard from Jamie Fitzpatrick in a while. He smiled remembering him fondly from the Academy. "Fine Matthews! Put it through on visual."

He smiled as the image of Admiral Fitzpatrick appeared.

"Hello, Kirk"

He nodded at the screen "Admiral. To what do I owe this honor?"

"Kirk I understand that you are returning to Terrin for your leave."

"That is correct."

"Were you aware of Dr. Vanderleigh's situation?"

Kirk looked surprised. "What are you talking about? What's wrong with Aura?"

The Admiral paused. "I understand that you two are in some sort of a relationship."

Kirk tensed up the smile leaving his face. "What has that got to do with anything, Admiral?"

"Her situation Kirk! Have you talked with her recently?"

"No Admiral. I have not!" He was losing his patience. What was he trying to tell him? "Would you please tell me what's wrong."

The Admiral paused again, infuriating Kirk. "Look, I know you may think this is none of my business, however, Star Fleet regulations are quite specific and infractions of the rules especially by a starship captain are taken quite seriously. Every unmarried female is required to remain on birth control while they are on active duty! Males are encouraged to receive the male equivalent if they are unmarried and sexually active with another crew member. You know this Kirk!"

"Admiral I fail to understand what it is you are trying to accuse me of!  
>What has Aura done?"<p>

"Your girlfriend had a baby, Kirk! Aura Vanderleigh gave birth to a son three months ago. She tried to keep it a secret apparently, however, we have learned of it. It is my understanding that you have some sort of a relationship with her. Are you trying to tell me that you were not aware of this and that the baby is not yours?"

Kirk was stunned and unable to speak for a moment. He collected himself as he saw the Admiral waiting for his response.

"Aura is my sister Admiral, not my lover." he said.

"Your sister! There is no record of that Kirk! It was my understanding that you had a brother, not a sister."

"Her parents helped raise me after my father was killed and my mother was away on missions. If you had checked my list of next of kin, you would have found her mother's name on it. Our fathers were best friends."

The Admiral took a moment to process the information. "I'm sorry Jim. I guess we jumped to conclusions after it was told that you and Dr. Vanderleigh had some sort of relationship. I hate for you to find out about it this way. However, at least you are in the clear and I can trust you to be objective. Do you have any idea who the baby's father could be?"

Kirk was evasive. "As I have stated Admiral, I have not talked with my sister in months. You know that we have been quite busy chasing Klingons in the last year."

"Of course." he replied appearing thoughtful.

"What are you going to do about Aura?" Kirk asked. He did not want to have to see her thrown out of Starfleet.

"She will be relieved of her duty if she wishes or she may remain and face the consequences of her actions."

Kirk looked concerned "If she stays, then what most likely will happen to her?"

"Nothing too drastic. She's done an excellent job on Terrin, and for that we are grateful. However, rules are rules and she most likely will be passed over for promotion at least once. She will also have to name the father if he is one of ours so that proper action against him may also be taken. If she stays, she will of course have to make arrangements for the baby's well being and the necessary credits will be deducted from her salary for the guardian she names."

"What if the father thought that she was on birth control? What will happen to him?" Kirk was thinking of Bones. He did not want his position as his Chief Medical Officer to be in jeopardy!

"All that will be taken into consideration upon his review. However, you know that this is why regulations encourage the men to protect themselves and take the birth control also. He should have complied. He will also be responsible to provide the necessary credits for the care of the child. A DNA test will be conducted since they are not married to confirm the baby's parentage before the credits are deducted. He will also have equal say in guardianship of the child."

"I see" Kirk said. What in the world was he going to do? He would have to tell Bones!

"You will handle this situation upon your return there, Kirk. Your sister needs to be informed and she needs to let us know what her plans are. She needs to name the father if he is one of ours, so that appropriate actions can be taken. All of this will be noted in their permanent records. I am leaving this in your capable hands and you are to report back after you meet with your sister within ten days."

"Sir-"

"You must do your duty, captain, even where it concerns family. Understood?"

"Understood. Kirk out"

Kirk sat on the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. Aura had a baby! Bones had a son! My god, what was she thinking? Now the mess fell in his lap and he was going to have to deal with it. His head began to hurt. So much for the nice shower and relaxing evening!

He exhaled slowly and stood up. He left his quarters and headed towards the medical bay.

******************************

Aura still did not know how she was going to break the news to Leonard.

She picked up Lenny and he smiled at her drooling. She quickly changed him and began to feed him. It took her a while to get used to breast feeding. It was nothing like she had imagined and at first it was rather painful. The little devil had a vicious grip!

Now they both had adjusted and she fell into an easy routine. She came back every couple of hours from the fields and fed him. She sometimes took him with her to the greenhouse. The summer heat had passed and it was now fall, however, the temperatures were hardly ever below seventy degrees.

The Enterprise was due to be there sometime tomorrow. Maybe she would just meet them at the medical bay and take Leonard aside and try to tell him about the baby. Jimmy would most likely contact her with his arrival time.

She heard her PADD beep and reached over with her free hand to pick it up. She smiled as she saw that the message was from Jimmy. She pushed the button and was pleased to see that it was a prerecorded video image instead of the standard audio message he normally sent.

Jimmy's face appeared and she was surprised at how tense and serious he appeared. She noticed from the stardate that it had been sent the prior day.

"Aura" he said looking upset. "I have just received a communication from Admiral Fitzpatrick at Starfleet. It appears that you failed to inform me that I am now an uncle!"

Aura gasped.

"I have been given the unpleasant task by Starfleet to inform you of the consequences of the infraction you have committed by breaking Starfleet regulations pertaining to unmarried sexual activity." He paused looking pained. "How could you do this Aura? How could you not tell Bones? He already has a daughter he hardly gets to see, and now because of your lack of integrity, I have been given the duty to inform him that he also has a son! I don't know how he's going to take it. This should be news coming from you, not me!" He paused again looking down at his hands. Aura couldn't help it. The tears began to fall.

"I'm supposed to be on my way to the medical bay to tell him, however, I decided to send you this first so that you can prepare yourself. This message will take a day to arrive and by the time you see this, I will have dropped the bomb on Bones. I pray to God that this works out! Bones could lose rank over this and so could you. I don't know how I am supposed to feel. I care about both of you...and that poor baby is going to need a father. You had better hope for his sake that Bones is forgiving. Please be ready to meet me at the medical bay. I will call you upon our arrival. Kirk out"

Aura held her free hand to her face and wept uncontrollably. She didn't know how she was going to face Jimmy and Leonard. The baby began to cry sensing her distress.

"Lenny, don't cry" she said hugging him "Mama's here, baby."

He looked at her and began nursing again, his fist opening and closing.

Well what was done was done. If Leonard hated her, then she would just have to deal with it somehow. He could still see Lenny whenever he wanted. She'd make do without him somehow.

Jimmy was another matter. They had just reconciled. She couldn't lose him too. Leonard was his best friend. Would he cut her off? What a mess! She thought of Jimmy's daughter Georgia. Dealing with her and then finding about his own child would surely send him over the edge.

She had hoped to keep Lenny from the prying eyes of Starfleet until she could see Leonard. Well that was shot to hell and the task of informing him was snatched from her.

She stood up and began walking back across the field.

This time tomorrow, it would all come to a head and she would then be able to make some decisions for her and her baby, and Jimmy too would have to make some concerning his own.


	12. Chapter 12 Facing Fatherhood

**Facing Fatherhood**

McCoy finished up the work that was on his desk. He had to meet Jim in his quarters in ten minutes.

He thought of Spock and Nyota and was glad that Jim had given them the time off that they needed.

He checked Spocks' medical records and they did indicate that he was sterile.  
>He had not started the tests on him and he planned to do so as soon as possible.<p>

The prior day had been a strange one indeed. The trauma of Nyota losing the baby had affected him more than he cared to admit. It made him realize just how attached he had become to her. He also saw a side of Spock that he had not seen before, a tender side. Normally he would have teased him about it, but all he wanted to do with both of them was to wrap his arms around them and comfort them. Damn! He was getting soft in his old age! He smiled to himself.

Stranger still was Jim. He came to the medical bay totally unaware of what was going on, yet he appeared upset. Once he found out, he too appeared to be affected by the news more than McCoy would have expected. If he didn't know better, he would swear that Jim looked totally stressed out about something else. However, he would only say that he would talk to him later and that the reason he came down could wait.

McCoy had not slept well after all that had happened. Hell, he hardly slept well anyway since he had been away from Aura. He couldn't wait to see her. He missed her terribly over the last year. He wanted to talk to Jim about their leave anyway. He had been thinking seriously about asking her to marry him. Since Jim was his friend and her brother, now was the time to broach the subject. They would arrive on Terrin in less than 24 hours.

He was a little nervous thinking about it. After all, he had been in one bad marriage and had promised himself that he would never do that again! But Aura was nothing like her. Janet had lied to him, kept things from him, cheated on him...Aura would not do that! The worst thing Janet had done which left him with a broken his heart was that she kept his daughter from him. She had hidden her pregnancy from him and had planned to have an abortion. Only by chance had he found the information she had hidden and he was able to stop her from following through with her plans. Then after the marriage was over, she tried to do everything she could to keep the child he had saved her from aborting away from him.

The whole incident had left him bitter and angry. It was hard for him to trust women. Hell, he didn't even want to be in their company. Friendship with Nyota and falling in love with Aura had changed all that. He headed out of the medical bay to Jim's quarters. He was ready to begin again.

*********************************88

Nyota sat on her bed watching Spock as he sat before the computer terminal. She still felt weak and tired. Her mind was filled with questions wondering how this could have happened to her.

Spock was reviewing all of his medical records as well as the information that was in his records about the amo pyrexia and the effects it had on his body.

"Have you found anything, Spock?" she asked.

"Negative." he said looking up. "However I do believe that somehow the two are related. I will need the good doctor's input here. I am sure that if he made comparisons between my last physical and have him take one of me now, that he will find something. I have sent him a message requesting that it be done immediately."

Nyota sat up and patted a place beside her for him to come over and sit down. He left the terminal and complied.

She put her arms around him. "How do you feel about all of this...I mean about the baby?" she asked searching his face.

"There is nothing to 'feel', Nyota. There is no baby."

She winced for a moment but was not offended. "You would make a great father. Now that you are no longer sterile, will you get the birth control shot?"

"Starfleet regulations encourage sexually active single males to get the required birth control shot." he replied.

"You don't want to talk about the baby do you?"

"There is no baby; therefore I can find no further need to discuss the matter. Your recovery is my concern. The fact is that I was sterile and now I am not. That is perplexing."

Nyota frowned up her face. "Are you saying that the baby didn't matter to you? You feel nothing; care nothing about the fact that I was going to be the mother of your child? It was a growing, living person inside me and I didn't even know it...I didn't get to say hello or even goodbye. It was a part of you and a part of me."

Tears began to fall and she turned away from him.

Spock put his arm around her feeling helpless. "Nyota, I am sorry if I am causing you distress. However, I fail to understand why you wish to dwell on this and bring yourself pain. I find it pleasurable to think of you as the mother of my child. It pleases me to know that now I have the ability to procreate. I do not wish to continue this conversation about the baby that we lost. I do not dwell on it because it would be distressing and illogical to do so. We cannot change what has happened. What do you wish me to say?"

She sighed in response. "I don't know. I guess I am acting kind of crazy right now. I guess I was thinking about the fact that so many people have babies and don't even want them, calling them 'mistakes.' So many women can get pregnant at a drop of a hat, have a baby and act like it's nothing. So many men make babies and are angry that they are fathers and they don't want their children." She looked at him her eyes full of love. "..And then there's us. I would love to have your baby. You would make a wonderful father. It seems...life is not always fair."

Spock pulled her closer placing his forehead against hers.

"Indeed." was all he could bring himself to say.

******************************88

Jim was suddenly filled with dread when he heard the buzzer. He knew it was Bones and he knew that he would have to give him the news.

"Come" he said watching the door open and Bones stepped into his quarters.

The two men nodded at each other. Jim was sitting on the sofa watching Bones as he walked in.

"Jim, I got here as soon as I could."

"I realize that Bones" he said "Sit down. We need to talk."

Bones laughed. "You sound so serious! If you are worried about Ny, she will be fine. She's young-"

Jim interrupted him. "Bones it's not about Uhura that I called you here."

Bones stopped and stared at him for a moment and then his eyes widened.

"Has something happened to Aura? Is she alright?" he gasped his voice rising.

"Bones please sit down." Jim said. He knew that this would not be easy.

"To hell with sitting down! Tell me! What's wrong with Aura!" he said walking over to him.

"Sit down, Bones and that's an order!" Jim snapped. He instantly regretted  
>the harsh way he responded. He needed to keep Bones calm. "Look, I need to talk to you, please sit."<p>

McCoy plopped down on the sofa next to Jim. His face became grave and Jim knew that he was trying to prepare himself for some sort of bad news. "Alright, Jim." he said his voice low "Go on and tell me."

Jim ran his hand across his face trying to choose the right words. "First of all Aura is fine." He paused watching the relief come over Bones' face. Jim continued "I received a transmission from Jamie Fitzpatrick. Apparently he found out that we were on our way back to Terrin and wanted me to handle a situation there."

Bones rubbed his chin. "Is it a medical issue?"

"No, not exactly. Bones...I guess there's no way to say this, but to say it:  
>Aura had a baby."<p>

Bones looked stunned for a moment and then jumped up from the sofa. "A baby! When?"

Jim exhaled "Three months ago. Since we both can count...you know that she apparently became pregnant while we were still on Terrin. In fact it must have happened days before we left the planet. I doubt if she knew it when we departed-"

"Dammit Jim, she never once contacted me and told me that she was pregnant or that she gave birth! I communicated once with her.." he stopped as if in thought "She would have been about twelve to sixteen weeks when I sent a communication and she responded! Not only that, I administered myself with the required birth control once we became sexually active! So what are you trying to say, that she's had a baby and there's a chance that it's not mine? Is that why you limited outgoing communications shortly thereafter, because you knew about this and didn't want me to find out?"

"Bones, you know me better than that!" Jim snapped. "We couldn't afford to risk any of our communications being intercepted by Kingons! Transmission via the secure channel was limited. I can't believe that you would think that I would deceive you!"

"I'm sorry Jim. You're right! However Aura is another story. There's no way though that the baby could be mine. It makes sense. That's why she didn't tell you either."

Jim's mouth dropped open. It had never occurred to him that the baby could not be Bones. "Bones..I can't believe that Aura would take up with someone else as soon as we left. That's not like her. Of course the baby must be yours."

Bones was filled with anger and hurt. "Are you so sure, captain? After all, you just got back in touch with her. How do you know what type of person she really is? If it were my baby, she would have told me. We've been gone a year! That's time enough for her to take up with someone else! Why else wouldn't she tell me! Is Starfleet positive that the baby is three months? Maybe they got that mixed up!"

Jim felt upset and confused. He did not know what he was going to do. "Bones, I really don't know what's going on. None of this makes any sense."

"It makes perfect sense. She didn't tell you and she didn't tell me because she knew that the baby wasn't mine!" he spat out.

Jim looked at Bones who appeared as if he was about to have a breakdown. He was consumed with anger and bitterness. His eyes were brimming with unshed tears. "How could I have been such a fool? I promised myself long time ago that I would never let myself be hurt like this again! God Jim, I was going to talk to you about marrying her, can be believe that!" He laughed bitterly and could not hold back a tear that Jim saw run down his face. "Damn her to hell! How could she do this? I loved her! I should have known!"

"You still love her, Bones. We just need to think this through."

"Think it through? I can add and subtract! I can reason. There's nothing to think through! I can't talk about this anymore. I'm getting the hell out of here!"

Jim grabbed his arm as he was heading towards the door. "Wait Bones...let's not draw hasty conclusions. We will arrive at Terrin in less than twenty four hours. Let's hear her out at least."

McCoy turned to Jim "Why Jim, so that she can lie, just like Janet lied to me? No, I don't want to hear anything she has to say. I am done with her!"

"Bones you just said that you wanted to marry her. You are emotional right now. You ought to at least-"

"You talk to her!" he said snatching his arm from Jim's grip. "I don't want to talk to her or see her. I just need you both to leave me the hell alone!"

He then walked out of Jim's quarters.

Jim did not follow him but sat back down on the sofa. What a mess! He could understand Bones being upset. He just didn't understand Aura's motivation. Could she have taken up with someone else and that be the reason she didn't tell him or Bones about the baby? Somehow his gut feeling kept telling him that wasn't the case. He felt that it was Bones baby. Aura didn't take up with men that easily.

He remembered how few dates she had when he stayed with her. She had told him that she had not been in a relationship for a long time before she and Bones got together. He could not see her now just taking up with someone else so quickly. She loved Bones. No, the baby was Bones' child, he was sure of that. Now she would just have to convince Bones. Why wouldn't she tell him, though? He could not understand that...maybe she was afraid.

He stood up and stretched. Bones was rather high strung and emotional. He could imagine her trying to tell him she was pregnant over a prerecorded transmission. He could picture Bones yelling at the screen demanding answers. He would just give him time to calm down and come to his senses. Something was up and Bones should realize that once he calmed down and gave it some thought. How in the world could she get pregnant if Bones was on the birth control shot? Bones would have to run tests on the supply of meds he had available and he was going to make that suggestion. The last thing he needed was a bunch of his crew turning up pregnant because of defective meds.

He walked out of his quarters and headed towards the bridge. There were many unanswered questions and he hoped that they got answered once they arrived on Terrin.

Aura left the greenhouse and headed for the medical bay. Jimmy had sent her a message stating that they had arrived and for her to be at the medical bay at 1300 hours.

She left the baby with Tah-din-nay and told her to not to come to the medical bay until after she returned. She didn't want to dump too much on Jimmy at once.

"Sure, Dr. Aura" Tah-din-nay say shrugging. "Do what you feel is best. I will wait for Kirk. You will tell him about Georgia for me, right. I will watch Lenny until you return."

"I think it's best this way" Aura said. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

She walked into the medical bay and was relieved that Jimmy and Leonard had not arrived. Jimmy had asked her to report to office and to wait there for him.

The office was not that big, however, it did have a small table besides the desk. The table had two chairs. She sat down facing the door and waited.

*******************************88

Kirk arrived at the transporter room alone. Bones had refused to accompany him to the planet. It was probably for the best. He needed time to question Aura without the dramatics that would surely happen if Bones was with him.

After he was beamed to the planet outside the medical bay, he walked in and found her in the office sitting at a small table. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail. She had put on weight and she looked tired.

"Aura."

She jumped up and walked over to him and hugged him. She then burst into tears. She sobbed as if her heart was breaking and he had no words of comfort for her.

Jim didn't know what to do. She was always so strong. She was always the one holding him up and encouraging him. Now it seemed that he would have to return the favor. He wasn't really sure what to do or what to say to her.

"Come on, Aura. Sit down. Let's talk. Tell me what's going on. Where's the baby?" he asked trying to maintain control over his own emotions.

She sat at the table. "The baby is with Tah-din-nay. I see Leonard didn't come with you." She sounded disappointed but not surprised.

Jim sighed "No Aura, he's pretty upset. He does not believe that the baby is his."

Aura was shocked. "What! Why would he think that? Lenny is his baby Jim. Why would he say such a thing?"

Jim smiled "So you named him after Bones?"

"Of course. It is his son." she said leaning back in the chair.

"He thinks that's why you didn't tell him or me about it. He thinks you cheated on him as soon as we left. Now I know that sounds crazy, but hey this is Bones and he has his insecurities. Why didn't you tell him, Aura? He said there was communication between you two during the time you were pregnant."

Aura wiped her eyes. "I know Jimmy, but I didn't know I was pregnant. I really didn't. I went to the doctor just a couple of months before the baby was born because I had all this swelling in my legs and feet. I was shocked when he told me that I was not only pregnant but in my third trimester. I just couldn't believe it. I couldn't accept it. But it was true. I know you don't want to hear this, but I still had my period and everything. It was such a shock when I found out!"

Jim laughed. "I've heard worse. But Bones is the one you'll have to convince. He doesn't want to see you or the baby. I tried to get him to beam down and he refused."

"The baby looks just like him, Jimmy. He won't be able to deny him."

Jim stood up. "Well let's go see the little stinker then."

Aura did not stand. "Sit down Jimmy, there's more."

"More? What more. I think that this is quite enough for one day, don't you think."

He looked at her and saw that she was serious. "What's wrong Aura."

"Please sit down." she said looking away.

Jim wondered what else could top what she had just told him. He obeyed and sat down across from her.

"Jimmy, its Tah-din-nah."

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah...she's fine...and so is your daughter."

She watched as all the blood drain from his face, his mouth partly open. His expression immediately turned from disbelief to anger.

"Daughter? Come on Aura! Don't give me this BS. I take my birth control shot regularly..."

His voice trailed off as he thought about what Bones had said. The meds must be defective!

He sat there a moment unable to speak. He could hardly breathe. A baby! He was a father?

"When?"

"She's a month older than Lenny. Her name is Georgia, after your father."

Jim looked at her, his mind racing. She named the baby after his father? God! He had only slept with her one night! Why didn't Aura contact him and give him the news?

"What the hell are you guys problem?" he said jumping up. "Why didn't you two think that we needed to know? When were you going to tell us? God Aura, I expected better of you! I am so disappointed in you. I can't expect too much out of Tah-din-nay, but you are my sister. You are the one I depend on to look out for my interests. You promised always to have my back. You should have told me just like you should have told Bones. I can't believe you of all people would betray me like this!"

"Jimmy please-"

"Oh, hell no Aura. Bones was right. Women just can't be trusted! What's this all about? Credits perhaps? Status for Tah-din-nay among her people? What's in it for you? Unlimited baby sitting services? Bones is through with you and I can't much blame him. You have betrayed both of us. How could you keep quiet about this? How could you not tell me? I'm done with you too."

He stood up and took out his communicator. "Kirk to Enterprise. Prepare to-"

"No, Jimmy" Aura said knocking the communicator out of his hands to the floor. "I can't lose you too. Please don't leave me. I'm sorry, so sorry." She took his hand squeezing it hard. "I can't lose you too." Her sobs shook her entire body and she put her head on the table as if she could no longer hold it up. She was sobbing uncontrollably and Jim could only look at her. He had never seen her like this, so devastated. His heart was breaking, and his loyalty torn.

"Enterprise to Captain Kirk! Are you there Captain?"

It was Scotty's voice. Jim picked up the communicator. "Cancel that, Scotty. Kirk out" He closed the communicator. He thought about all the times she had come to his aid, the times she had fought fights for him, beat up bullies for him, how she rubbed his feet and comforted him. Now he realized, it was his turn to play big brother and help her.

**************************************88

Spock walked into the medical bay looking for McCoy.

He found him hunched over a desk and he looked like hell.

"Doctor, are you ill?" Spock inquired.

"I'm fine! What can I do for you Spock?"

"Doctor, I believe that my sudden ability to procreate is somehow tied to amo pyrexia. I need you to do a medical scan on me and compare it to one done previously."

"I'm going to do just that, Spock. However, it seems I have bigger fish to fry right now."

"Excuse me?" Spock said.

"Nothing, forget it" McCoy said pouring a drink.

"Doctor, if something is bothering you, perhaps you should talk to the captain."

"The captain" McCoy said quickly downing the liquor and pouring another "Is gone down to see that whore of a sister of his."

Spock raised an eyebrow. He didn't know what was going on or what had the doctor so disturbed but he decided to leave him to his liquor.

"Very well doctor," he said "I will take my leave." Spock walked out the door.

"You do that, Mr. Spock" McCoy said pouring another drink.

*************************88

Jim and Aura walked across the compound in silence. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She looked a mess. Her pony tail was unkept and her clothes were wrinkled. He had never seen her like this. He wondered if she was depressed. He would have to have a talk with Bones and make him listen.

Aura stopped in front of the door to a small house. "We're here. Are you ready?"

Jim nodded. "Let's get this over with."

She opened the door. Tah-din-nay walked over to him smiling. "Hi Kirk. Welcome."

"I don't want your welcome." he said sharply.

"You want to see your daughter." she said beaming. Nothing seemed to faze this girl. Jim wondered if she ever got upset.

She ran into another room and came back quickly with a baby. Jim looked at the head full of blond curls. Well, she did have his coloring. She walked over to him. "Georgia, here's your father" she said dumping her in his arms.

Jim fumbled a moment trying to figure out how to hold her. Aura reached over and helped him. He stared at the baby a moment unable to believe that he was actually a father. He looked at her and felt nothing but anger. He did not want a baby. He did not want to be a father even though he had no doubt that she was his. He saw a resemblance to his mother and it only angered him more.

"She looks like her papa!" Tah-din-nay beamed "And she had a tan, too!"

Kirk looked at the brown spot on the bridge of the baby's nose. Damn, damn, damn! He was not going to deal with this crap! He looked at Tah-din-nay.

"Well that's just peachy" he said dryly. " You must be so proud."  
>His voice dripped with sarcasm.<p>

"I'll send you credit for this baby's care, Tah-din-nay. I guess that's what you want. But I am a starship captain. I don't do fatherhood. I am sure now that your status has changed, you will find some man willing to be with you. As for us, it's over. I will do what I have to do, but I don't want to see you or this baby that you claim is mine, ever again."

Aura gasped. She had never heard Jimmy sound so mean.

Tah-din-nah shrugged her shoulders unaffected by his anger. "I am sorry you don't appreciate the gift you gave me Kirk. She is like her papa, strong willed. If you don't want her, it is your loss. She will be great one day and you will have to look her in the face and tell her that her papa don't love her and that you didn't want her!"

Tah-din-nay then took the baby and walked out of the room.

"Jimmy I know you are upset-"

"Shut up Aura. You both have done enough." he said lashing out at her and giving her a look that could kill. Aura hung her head and was silent.

"Bring out Bones' baby. Let's see if you were telling the truth that he looks like him or if it's another lie." He was hurt and angry and he knew that he should not be taking it out on Aura, but he didn't care.

Aura walked into the bedroom and picked up Lenny who was sleeping. She brought him to Jimmy and held him up.

"What do you think?" she said bitterly "Or maybe you shouldn't go by what he looks like. Just get a damn DNA test! In fact, why not get one for Georgia too!"

"Don't worry," Jim snapped loudly "that is required by Starfleet for all bastard children."

Aura winced at his words as if she'd been slapped and Jim knew that he was being mean and instantly regretted his outburst. He glanced at the baby who had a head full of black curls. Lenny opened his eyes and looked at him scowling.

Jim could not contain his laughter. "Oh my god, he does look just like Bones. I'd know that mean look anywhere."

Aura normally would have laughed with him, but she was hurt and angry at him calling the babies bastards. They had fathers. It was the fathers who were acting like bastards!

"I'm glad you find things so funny, Jimmy." she said coolly. "If you don't mind, I suggest that you return to the Enterprise and report to Starfleet all you have seen. I suggest that you and Leonard both order DNA tests as soon as possible. I realize that this has been a shock to you, well it's hasn't exactly been a picnic for me either. Today I've seen a side of you that I never would have dreamed possible. You talk about my lack of integrity, well it must run in the family because yours isn't much better. Today a part of my love for you and Leonard has died. These babies are innocent. They deserve better than your scorn. Goodbye Jimmy. You can see yourself out."

She then took the baby from him and walked out of the room.

**************************88

Bones realized that the bottle of liquor was empty. He still didn't feel quite drunk enough to pass out.

He got up and walked across the room. Damn he could still walk pretty good. There must be another bottle around here somewhere. That one was half empty when he started drinking and he cursed his luck.

He heard a sound and turned around to see Jim come into the medical bay.

"What do you want?" he asked still rummaging through a cabinet.

"We need to meet immediately in conference room twelve."

"I'm off duty, captain." he said

"That's an order, Bones. Right now!" he snapped. Bones looked up surprised.

"What is this all about, Jim?"

Kirk didn't answer but walked towards the door.

Bones took a deep breath and went into the bathroom and washed his face and wondered if this day would ever end.

********************88

McCoy entered the conference room and found Spock, Uhura and Jim waiting for him. He wondered what this was all about.

"Thank you doctor. Have a seat." Jim said.

Bones sat down giving Uhura an inquiring look. She would not meet his gaze.

"I called you all here because we have a big problem. After talking to Mr. Spock and going down to the planet, we believe that we are now experiencing some after effects of the amo pyrexia."

"What?" Bones said "Jim-"

"Let me finish, Bones. Spock here was sterile. Now he is not. Both Dr. McCoy and I were on the birth control medication that is required by Starfleet for all sexually active single males. However, both of us are now fathers."

Uhura gasped and Bones began to cough.

"You've got to be kidding Jim." Bones said "You have a baby too? Are you sure?"

"Quite sure, Bones. I went down to the planet and both Aura and Tah-din-nay have babies." He turned to Bones " By the way, you have a son. His name is Leonard. I am sure he is your son. He is the spitting image of you. However, since you are questioning his parentage, Aura has consented to a DNA test and wants it done immediately. I have a daughter. Her name is Georgia."

Bones did not reply, obviously in shock.

Spock broke the silence. "Captain, have you checked the population growth of the planet since we left?"

"Yes, Spock. It appears that there was a twenty five percent increase in births, all around the same time period. The doctors on Terrin, however, do not believe that it was caused by the amo pyrexia alone. They have been dealing with that for years."

He looked at Bones before continuing. "They believe that the antidote for the amo pyrexia somehow nullified the birth control meds and increased male sperm production. Their males were tested and all experienced an increase in their leydig cells which produces testosterone as well as an increase in sertoli cells which nurture the sperm. In your case Mr. Spock, it caused you to become fertile. Until we run tests of our own Bones, all we can conclude is that somehow the amo pyrexia and the meds didn't mix too well and babies are the result. There are however, some very happy people on the planet who at first could not have babies, now they do."

"What about me?" Nyota said "I didn't get pregnant right away. We were miles from the planet when I got pregnant."

"Nyota" Spock said "I wasn't on the birth control. I was sterile. I believe that my sperm count must have increased over time if what the doctors on the planet have concluded is true. Dr. McCoy had already said that you had not had your birth control shot in six months. Your pregnancy was a result of that."

She looked at Kirk and McCoy. "Congratulations." she said smiling. "You must be very happy."

"On the contrary." Jim said bitterly. "I am not. I don't want a baby. I will, of course, take care of my responsibility. However, that's all.  
>She wanted this baby. She can have it."<p>

Nyota gasped.

"Same here for me!" Bones said "I'm done with her. I will submit to the DNA test if she wants. I'll pay whatever she wants for the baby's care. I don't want to see the baby right now. I need time to think this through. I didn't expect any of this!"

Nyota jumped to her feet. Tears were in her eyes. "What the hell is wrong with both of you?"

She looked from Kirk to McCoy in disbelief.

"You two are blessed! I lost my baby. So what if it's inconvenient. I am shocked at the both of you. Those babies are your own flesh and blood! Flesh of your flesh and bone of your bone! How can you just turn your backs on them like this? They don't need your credits, they need their fathers! You both are selfish bastards! I will tell you now, if you do this, you will surely regret it and nothing you try to do later will ever make up for your absence in their lives!" She looked at Jim bringing her face close to his. "You of all people ought to know that, captain. Think about how you felt not to have a father in your life. It's one thing to have a father die, it's a whole different ball of wax when you just weren't wanted! Now if you will excuse me."

She snatched up her PADD and walked out the door.

Spock stood up stared at each of them with one eyebrow raised. He then started to follow Nyota out, but paused at the door. He turned, looked from McCoy to Kirk. "Gentlemen." he said his voice low. "If it were at all possible, I would find it most rewarding if I could trade places with either of you and be able to hold my child. You, of course would in turn acquire my present status which is dealing with the reality of learning of your child's existence and demise in the same moment. From your conversation, it appears that this is what you would find most beneficial for the continuation of your lives uninterrupted." He paused again."I, in turn, would welcome this very interruption that you now find most inconvenient." He stared at them a moment longer and then turned and left the room.


	13. Chapter 13 Reconcilliation

**Reconcilliation**

Jim sat in his quarters in the dark brooding. It had been several days since he had beamed down to Terrin to see Aura. The anger he had felt when he found out about Georgia had subsided a bit and was now replaced with apprehension about being a father.

He sipped the liquor in the glass he had poured. It did not make him feel any better, but he didn't know what else to do. Uhura's words rang in his head as well as Spock's final statement. Was he really being selfish? Aura would tell him that he was being a complete asshole except she wasn't speaking to him right now.

He knew the pain of being without a father and he did not want to have his daughter go through that. Hell, he had a daughter... at the thought of that fact, he took another drink! Aura had one of the doctors on Terrin bring up the DNA samples to him from both babies and then the doctor had taken samples from both him and Bones. Tests were being performed both on Terrin and on the Enterprise by Bones. He didn't need tests. He already knew the results. There were no blond Terrinians on the planet.

The buzzer went off signaling that he had company. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He was drinking and he was sulking.

"Come" he hissed at the door wondering who was disturbing his self pity.

He looked up and saw Bones standing in the doorway.

"What the hell? Why are you sitting in the dark, Jim? Computer, lights at 40 percent!" Bones said walking over to him.

Jim blinked at the light that was invading his privacy. "What do you want Bones?" he asked still holding the empty glass. He looked at it and rolled it between his fingers.

"That's not going to solve your problem." Bones said pointing to the glass. "Believe me I tried. I got the results back from the DNA testing I did."

"And?" Jim asked, knowing the answer.

"Congratulations! We're daddies!" he said dryly. "Ninety nine point nine percent was the result for me and ninety nine point seven percent for you."

"Does that mean you're more of a daddy than me?" Jim asked sarcastically.

"No, it just means that I'm two percent surer than you are, I guess." Bones replied.

Bones stood there a moment before saying anything further as if he was giving it time to sink into both of their brains. Finally he sighed and took the glass out of Jim's hand.

"Well it's official Jim. What are you going to do?"

Jim snatched the glass back from him and sat the glass down on the arm of the sofa and sank down further in the cushions.  
>"Do? Nothing. I'm not going to do a thing." Jim said covering his eyes with his arm. He just wanted all this to go away.<p>

"Does the baby really look like me?" Bones asked hopefully.

"Yeah, he does." Jim said letting out a long breath. "Look, why don't you just go down to the planet and see your son?"

"Look at the pot calling the kettle black!" Bones replied bitterly, lounging in a nearby chair. Jim was good at giving him advise that he needed to take himself.

Jim laughed. "You seem to have accepted it already."

"Whether you accept it or not, it's the truth. We're fathers. I keep thinking about Spock and Ny and how Spock said that he wishes he could trade places with us. Kinda was like a kick in the gut and him saying 'take this you selfish bastards!" Bones grumbled.

Kirk stood up. "Yeah, he has that polite way of telling you off, doesn't he? I tell you what...lets just go down together. Maybe we can figure this thing out. I mean it's not going away. We've got to face it. I still can't get over it. I'm an uncle and a father. You're a father and a godfather." He looked towards the door and stretched. He ran his hand through his hair and then straightened his clothes.

Bones followed him as he headed towards the door. "Who said that I would be your child's godfather! Don't I have enough going on as it is?"

Jim laughed. "If I have two responsibilities, I need some company, so you'll have two responsibilities."

"Hell, why not!" Bones said walking out the door.

*************************************88

Nyota decided to beam down to the planet and visit Aura and Tah-din-nay and had sent Aura a message to meet her at the greenhouse. Spock had returned to the bridge and she felt like she needed to get off of the ship. They were both on leave, but she needed some time alone and he was happy to give her space.

She walked into the greenhouse and found Aura at her desk. She was shocked at her appearance. Her hair was pulled back in an unkept ponytail and she had gained weight. Her eyes were puffy as if she had not been sleeping and her shirt was wrinkled and appeared to have been worn more than once. Her normal smile was gone, her face sad. She looked up when Nyota came through the door and then returned to her work without saying anything.

"Aura" Nyota said coming over to her. "How are you?"

She gave Nyota a weak smile. "I'm OK"

"Look," Nyota said crossing her arms across her chest. "You look like hell! I don't mean to be rude, but Aura what in the world is going on?

"I guess you heard that both Jimmy and Leonard hate me. Leonard does not want anything to do with the baby." She started crying. "I can't help it. Just talking about it gets me upset. Leonard even thought that the baby wasn't his, he thinks that I cheated on him as soon as they left! How could he think such a thing!"

Nyota put her arm around her. "I'm sorry Aura."

"No matter what, I was always there for Jimmy." Aura said , her voice filled with hurt and regret. " I loved him like he was truly my own flesh and blood. We ate together and he would run and jump in my bed when bad storms would come. We were really close. I would do anything for him. I was always there for him. Now that I need him, he's turned his back on me! It made me realize that all the love was coming from me. He never really loved me. I should have known that when he cut himself off from us for nine years. I made every excuse to Mama, begging her to understand. I was always on his side. I know I handled things badly. I was afraid...afraid that Leonard would think I got pregnant on purpose because I forgot...forgot to get that last birth control shot."

"I know the captain cares about you Aura." Nyota said attempting to comfort her. Aura pulled away from her and returned to her work.

"No, Nyota. He only cares about himself. He called the babies bastards. He said he wanted nothing to do with Georgia. I know it was a shock and all, but he was mean. I had never seen him like that and it made me realize what kind of person he truly is."

"He was upset, Aura. People say things they don't mean sometimes." Nyota replied trying to reason with her.

"Maybe so, but it still hurt. Leonard has not even been down to see his son. That's unforgivable. He can hate and despise me, but not his son. He says he's done with me, well maybe that's a good thing. I'm done with him too. He can take his damn credits and go straight to hell." She stood there with her fists balled up staring at the samples that were in front of her.

"Aura you still love him, and Jim too. You wouldn't be so upset if you didn't. Look at you! You've let yourself go. This is not the Aura Vanderleigh who walked confidently on the Enterprise with every hair in place. Where is she, Aura?"

Nyota walked over to her noticing the stains on her clothes. Never had she seen Aura looking as if she didn't care about her appearance.

Aura looked at her with sad eyes. "I don't know. I wish could find her."

Nyota smiled. "I'm here. Let me help you find her."

*****************************************************88

Jim and Bones beamed down to the greenhouse and walked in. They looked around but Aura was not there.

"I know where Tah-din-nay stays. Her mom keeps the babies." Kirk said walking out.

Bones still did not know what he was going to say to Aura. He looked at Jim and wondered what he was thinking. Hell, neither of them wanted this. Spock's little testimony had gotten under both of their skins. Was it guilt that caused them to come down here? Bones wasn't too sure.

Jim stopped at a small house and knocked on the door. He was surprised to see Nyota answer.

"Well, well look who came a calling." she said sweetly. "Can I help you gentlemen?"

"I want to see Aura" Kirk said.

"Well she doesn't want to see either of you. However, if you wish to see your children, come on in."

Bones looked at Jim and they both walked in the door into the living room.

"Sit down" Nyota said pointing to two chairs. "I'll be back in a minute."

Bones leaned over and whispered to Jim "Seems like she's made herself right at home."

Nyota came out with Georgia and handed her to Jim and the baby immediately began to cry. Jim panicked as Nyota began to walk away.

"Hold on, Uhura. What am I supposed to do." he said scrambling to hold the baby and calm her.

"You'll figure it out" she said from the other room.

Jim began to pat the baby and Bones took her from Jim and began to rock her. She immediately calmed down.

"See, this is how you do it, Daddy." he said to Jim smiling.

Nyota returned with Lenny and handed him to Jim. Bones looked over at his son. "He's beautiful." he said as if in awe. Lenny was looking at Jim and was sucking his fist.

"Yes he is." Nyota said. She took Georgia from Bones. "Go on and hold your son." She turned to Kirk "Here take her."

"Where's Tah-din-nay? Why isn't she here taking care of Georgia" Kirk said clearly uncomfortable with the baby.

"She's working. He mother watches the babies. I came down and gave her a break so that she could go to the store." Nyota was amused at Jim's discomfort. Serves him right, she thought to herself. Let him get a taste of fatherhood.

"Where's Aura?" Jim asked glad that Georgia appeared to be falling asleep.

"She's busy." Nyota replied sitting across from them.

"I want to see her." Bones said.

"She doesn't want to see you" She looked at Jim "Either of you. She needs some time. She's very hurt and somewhat depressed. I don't think it would be a good thing for either of you to see her right now."

Bones was immediately irritated. Who was she to tell him that he could not see her! "I'm a doctor" McCoy said. "Take me to her and I'll check her out."

"I don't think so, doctor." Nyota said. "She does not want to see you. She's seeing a local doctor."

"She's the one who betrayed us and she's upset?" Kirk snapped in an effort to cover the guilt he was feeling. "If anything she needs to be out here begging our forgiveness!"

"Oh really, captain." Nyota said angrily. "With that attitude, it may be a very long time before you lay eyes on her again. She pulled up a chair and sat down in front of both of them. "Let me ask you something. What did Aura do to betray you, captain?"

"Well not that it's any of your business, but she should have told me about Georgia." Kirk replied indignantly. He sounded self righteous to Nyota. "She owed me that much!" He continued "She should have been honest with me and not hid the fact of Georgia's birth.

"And with you millions of miles away, how would you have taken the news? Do you think that this is the type of information she would want to give you while she is worried about both of you out there fighting Klingons? Is this the type of thing you send on an audio message, knowing that both of you could come back here and be here with her? How do you think she felt knowing that if she dropped that in both of your laps that this would just be one more thing for you to worry about while you were away? Maybe she didn't handle things correctly; however, I can guarantee you both that it wasn't because of selfish motives. She was afraid, afraid to burden you with that type of news while your focus needed to be on your duty!"

Neither of them said anything and Nyota pressed her point.

"You know her captain. Has she ever displayed anything towards you but her love. You could do no wrong in her eyes. She knew that telling you that Tah-din-nay had deliberately gotten pregnant to get a baby out of you would be upsetting. You are the captain. She didn't want to be responsible for distracting you at a time when she felt that the Enterprise was in danger. She was afraid, not just for herself but for both of you. She wanted you back in one piece!"

She paused and looked from Kirk to McCoy and then stood up walking over to them.

"Now...I don't know how I would have responded in her shoes. However she has taken your abuse and your scorn to a degree that has been unfair and traumatic. She has neglected her own health and she doesn't look well at all to me. I may not agree with the way she handled this, but I know and I think you do too that she did it without any malice on her part. All she ever had was love for both of you and now her heart is broken and I don't think it's going to be put back together any time soon."

"Where is she, Lieutenant" Kirk asked.

"She's sleeping. The doctor gave her something." Nyota replied.

"I want to see her!" Bones demanded standing up. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's exhausted. She's not sleeping and not eating much either." Nyota said. "Just enjoy your visit with your son and give her time. I don't think that she will avoid you permanently."

Bones looked at Lenny who opened his eyes and smiled. He felt his heart melting. His son. He had a son. He held him up at eye level trying to see any resemblance. He couldn't see it even though Jim said the baby looked just like him. He handed the baby his finger and Lenny promptly grabbed it. He notices a small scar on the side of his hand.

"What's this?' he asked standing and holding the baby's hand up to Nyota "Did Aura say why he has this scar?"

"Yes. She said that Lenny was born with an extra digit and they removed it at birth."

Bones sat back in the chair stunned.

"What's wrong Bones?" Jim said watching him

"All the McCoy men were born with an extra digit on either their hand or their foot. My dad called it the 'McCoy curse.' He looked at the baby again as if amazed. "My son, Jim." he said as if seeing him for the first time. He held the baby up and smiled. "Hello son."

Lenny began to cry and Nyota laughed. "Now that's a McCoy greeting if I ever saw one" she said.

****************************************88 

Kirk sat in the medical bay on Terrin waiting for Bones to come back with any information he may have found out about Aura.

It had been almost two weeks and she still refused to see either of them and he did not know of her had returned to the house and was told by Tar-din-nay's mother that she was not there. He had contacted the Bah brothers in hopes of receiving some information, but they were absolutely no help. All they could tell him was that she was a patient in the hospital. Jim was beginning to get worried.

Bones walked in carrying Lenny. It seems that he was now spending a lot of time with the baby. Not that he minded, after all it was his son. It just reminded him of his own shortcomings. He had not seen Georgia since the day they had walked to the house, that first day Bones saw his son.

"Hi Jim!"

"Bones. What did you find out? How is Aura."

"The doctor had her on bed rest. Her blood pressure is elevated. She's experiencing postpartum depression. It's a common occurrence after childbirth. They are discharging her today."

"Why did they have her in the hospital? Was it just her blood pressure?"

"No, she was on the verge of congestive heart failure because of her elevated pressure. She had been sleeping sitting up because she couldn't breathe. I was able to pull some strings and find out all this. After all, I'm not her doctor and she doesn't want to see me. I think Dr. Lo took pity on me and just pointed me in the right direction rather than to break his oath and tell me himself."

"I've got to see her, Bones." Kirk said looking distressed.

"Well she'll be home today." He replied grimly.

Just then Tah-din-nay walked into the medical bay. She was smiling as always and this irritated Kirk to no end. He scowled at her.

"Hello Kirk" she said smiling unfazed and then turned to McCoy. "I came for Lenny. He needs to be fed. His mama will be home today and then she can feed him herself!"

"I could feed him." McCoy said. "Do you have the milk?"

"Yes, well I have her breast milk at the house. I did not bring it with me. You cannot come to the house, so I come for Lenny. Dr. Aura doesn't want to see either of you."

"This is ridiculous!" Kirk said standing up. "I want to see her. You tell her that!"

"She does not want to see you." Tah-din-nay said "But you can come and see Georgia if you want to."

Kirk did not reply. He didn't want to see his daughter. He was still angry about what Tar-din-nay had done.

"Don't worry Kirk" she said "Georgia will be well taken care of. She will grow healthy and strong and I will teach her how to please a man and how to become a good concubine." She gave him a mocking smile.

"What! You will do no such thing! My daughter is better than some whore lying on her back for some man!" he snapped angrily walking over to her.

"Kirk, do not become upset. It is our way here on Terrin. Women know their place. Georgia will learn hers. She has a tan. Some man will want her someday. She will have good status and make her mama proud." She put her hands on her hips and grinned up at him.

Kirk pointed his finger in her face. "Listen to me! My daughter can become anything that she wants. All she needs is the opportunity! I am her father and I have some say so too."

Tah-din-nay crossed her arms. "Really? I thought you didn't want her. I will train her in our ways. Her hair like wheat will get her many admirers! She should get a man at least by the time she's fourteen years!"

"Fourteen years!" Kirk looked as if he was about to have a stroke. "I forbid it!"

"Why are you upset. She will not be a bother to you. She will learn our ways. The sooner the better that she learn and then you won't have to send any credits!" Tah-din-nay replied.

"I am her father. I will have a say in her upbringing." Kirk said bringing his face close to hers.

She laughed, irritating him further. "You her father, Kirk? Well then be her father!"

She then took Lenny, turned and walked triumphantly out of the medical bay.

"I think she got you good, Jim" Bones said laughing. "She made you not only admit that you cared about Georgia, but that you wanted some say so in her life."

Jim realizing that she had gotten he best of him, sat down in a chair and began to sulk. "Women!"

*****************************88

Kirk walked to the house leaving Bones in the medical bay. He knocked on the door and Tah-din-nay answered.

"You come to see Georgia, Kirk?" she asked smiling.

"Yes, but first I want to see my sister and don't tell me that she doesn't want to see me. Where is she?"

"She's out back" Tah-din-nay pointed the way.

Kirk walked through the house through the kitchen and saw her sitting on the screened back porch. She was holding Lenny who was sleeping.

"Hello Aura" he said.

She looked at him for a moment and didn't reply. She broke her gaze from his and looked at the baby. There was an awkward silence. There was no smile or greeting for him. Her face was unreadable. He missed the old Aura and wondered how he could get her back.

He sat down beside her. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine James" she said her voice even and emotionless.

"Why so formal, Aura?"

She looked at him. "That's your name isn't it?"

"What happened to Jimmy?" he pleaded.

She did not answer immediately, but looked fixed her gaze on the baby.  
>"Jimmy grew up. Jimmy is in the past." She turned Lenny over and put him on his stomach across her lap. "I realized that I was still trying to hold on to a dream, a past that was over. I've changed. You've changed. You tried to tell me when I arrived on the Enterprise, but I wouldn't listen. Now I understand. I have to let the past be the past.<br>It's time that I grew up and stop living as if I'm still the big sister and you are the child I used to take care of."

Jim looked at her confused. "I don't understand. Look, I realize that you weren't being mean when you didn't tell me about Georgia. I know you thought you were doing the right thing-"

"I don't want to talk about that anymore, James. It's over. Nothing can change what happened You can't take back what you said. I realize now that I always looked at you through rose colored glasses. I only concentrated on the good parts. I always loved you unconditionally. Now I realize that you only love yourself, and perhaps now the Enterprise. You never really loved me or Mama."

"That's not true Aura. Of course I love you." he protested trying to take her hand. She snatched it back and he was stunned at her rejection.

"You don't know what love is, James." she hissed angrily. " You receive love eagerly, but you don't know how to give love. You take and take. Sure, you're a damn good captain and you will give your life for your crew. It's too bad that all that can't be translated into your day to day relationships."

"Aura-"

"I needed you." she said interrupting him. "All your life, I have been there for you. I did everything I could think of to show you that. This one time I needed you. I needed your love and understanding and you were so wrapped up in yourself that you didn't have even a smidgen of understanding left for me. You have no love for your own daughter. You are a sad specimen of a man James T. Kirk. I don't think I will ever forgive you for how you treated me and Georgia. You have killed something on the inside of me. I can hardly stand to look at you."

She turned away from him and Jim grabbed her hand. "Don't say that Aura!"

She stood up. "I think I will go lie down for a while now that the baby is asleep. Please show yourself out. Goodbye James."

She walked off the porch leaving Kirk staring after her, never looking back.

******************************88

Nyota walked back towards the house pushing Georgia in her stroller.

She enjoyed these outings and was glad that Tah-din-nah let her keep the baby. Somehow it was a comfort to her and helped her deal with her own loss. She was surprised when she arrived at the medical bay and Dr. McCoy told her that the captain had gone to see Aura.

As she approached the house, she saw the Captain leaving. She could tell that he was upset.

"What's wrong? Is Aura alright?" she asked as he approached.

"She's fine!" he snapped, his voice a mixture of anger and hurt. "She just hates my guts right now, but she's fine."

"Let's get out of this sun" Nyota replied walking over to a bench in the backyard that was under a tree. Kirk followed her not sure what else to do.

Jim glanced at Georgia who was watching him from the stroller. He quickly looked away when she smiled at him.

"You want to hold her?" Nyota asked as he sat down beside her. He stared at his hands, not wanting to look at the baby.

"Not right now." Kirk replied looking around the yard..

"Why not? What are you afraid of?" Nyota asked.

"I don't want to love her. I will have to leave here, you know. I don't want to become too attached to her." he found himself confessing. "I'm scared as hell to be a father. I used to be able to talk to Aura. Now I don't even have that anymore." His voice broke. "She hates me."

"No she doesn't. She's just hurt." Nyota replied reassuringly.

"I've ruined everything. I never realized how much I took her for granted. She would smile at me and I could see all that love she had for me in her eyes and I basked in it. She's right. I know how to take all the love she had to give, but I wasn't very good at giving love. I let her down." He stared at Georgia who was watching him from the stroller.

"If you want her back," Nyota said "then go to her. She still loves you. You know her well. You know what it will take to get her back. Think about that and then go after her. Love your baby. Yes you will miss her and she will miss you but you are her father and that comes with the territory."

He picked up Georgia and held her close and didn't speak, burying his nose in her hair. She smelled so sweet. Georgia put her open mouth to his cheek seeking and exploring, her drool running down his face. He began rocking her back and forth. His eyes were closed. He looked into her large brown eyes that reminded him of Tah-din-nay and she squealed in delight. He knew he had lied to himself. He loved her already.

Nyota looked up and saw Aura standing in the doorway with Lenny. She beckoned her to come outside. Jim looked up and watched her as she walked across the yard.

"Sit down and the two of you talk, for your children's sake." Nyota instructed. "I have to go back to the medical bay and meet Spock in about an hour. Those babies will need the both of you in their lives." She smiled and then walked back to the house.

Aura sat down and looked at Jim and then looked away. She held Lenny close, not meeting his eyes. They were silent for a while and did not say anything. Jim knew that he would have to be the one to make the next move. He placed Georgia back in the stroller and slid close to Aura and put his arm around her. She did not move or look his way. He was glad that she didn't pull away.

"Aura..I don't like us being like this. I need you in my life." he confessed trying to break the ice.

"You didn't need me and Mama for nine years! No, James, you don't need me." She murmured.

"I was angry and lost, then Starfleet found me." Jim replied. "My life began to change for the better, but something was still missing. I didn't know exactly what it was until you came back into my life. I missed having a family. Being with you brought it all back to me, the pain and the love. I felt whole for the first time in years. I don't want to lose that now."

Aura appeared unmoved by his confession. She began to rock Leonard.

"For Mama's sake, I will still be in contact with you. However, things have changed. We can be civil with one another. We can get along. It's not like we have to see each other that often. You'll be away on missions most of the time anyway. Now that Leonard has decided to be a father, I am sure you'll get to see Lenny. Most likely I won't be around when he's with his father so he won't be able to detect any stress between us."

"Friendly strangers? Is that what you want for us Aura? Cordial and distant relatives who politely say all the right things in each others presence, but can hardly stand to be in the room with another? What kind of a relationship is that?" he gasped. She couldn't mean what she had just said!

"It's all I have left to offer you. I'm being as honest as I can." She replied harshly.

Jim felt his chest constrict in pain. She couldn't mean what she had just said to him!

Aura still would not look at him, her back almost to him and Jim knew that he had made very little ground with her.

He searched his mind for something...something meaningful that he could say that would get her back. Something that she would realize that he was sorry and that he loved her. His mind went back to the time when he was small and afraid of thunderstorms and those times when she would treat his wounded body and spirit when the bullies had beaten him up and called him names. He would come to her for comfort and reassurance and love. She would sing to him and rub his feet. He remembered...and he reached back now in his mind for the words. Jim began to sing which was something he hadn't done in years.

_**"Our father..**__**  
><strong>__**Which art in heaven..**__**  
><strong>__**Hallowed be... thy name...**_**  
><strong>  
>He looked at Aura who was still turned away from him. He pulled her closer, and she sat close to him, but stared straight ahead, however, she did not pull away. He continued singing hoping to be able to reach her, hoping she would remember the lesson that she and her parents had taught him long ago.<p>

_**"Thy kingdom come...**__**  
><strong>__**Thy will be done...**__**  
><strong>__**On earth as it is in heaven...**_****

He took her hand in his and was thankful that she did not snatch it back again. He kept watching her for signs that she understood and remembered what they had meant to each other long ago.

_**"Give us this day...**__**  
><strong>__**Our daily bread...**_

He then reached up for her face and turned her head towards him, forcing her to meet his gaze and stared her into her eyes. He willed her to hear the words, to understand and to remember the important lesson that he had been taught.  
><strong><br>**_**"And forgive us our debts...**__**  
><strong>__**As we forgive our debtors...**_**  
><strong>  
>He emphasized the words of this part of the hymn and sang them slowly. He then paused, his gaze unwavering, waiting for the words to sink in. He saw something in her face soften as he held her by the chin. Her eyes began to water and the tears began to fall. He felt the tears run down his own face and he did not know if he would be able to finish the song without choking. He then picked up Georgia holding her close to his chest and continued singing.<p>

_**"And lead us not...into temptation**__**  
><strong>__**But deliver us from evil...**_**  
><strong>  
>He pulled Aura closer to him, pressing Georgia against her and Lenny. No matter what, they were all a family and nothing would ever change that. He needed her to understand that, to feel what he was trying to convey. She smiled between her tears and kissed Lenny and Georgia on the head.<p>

_**"For thine is the kingdom...**__**  
><strong>__**And the power...**__**  
><strong>__**And the glory...forever...**__**  
><strong>__**Amen!**_**  
><strong>  
>Aura was crying uncontrollably. She didn't want to forgive him, but his singing reminded her that she had to forgive him. It was the song that was the foundation of all they had been taught, all they had shared. In all her pain, she had forgotten, but he had remembered.<p>

She would never have believed that he would remind her of the very thing she had taught him when he was being tormented by those bullies. She had fought beside and for him and then she had then admonished him to forgive them and not to hold a grudge. She had told him never to let the sun go down on his anger, that in forgiveness there was healing for him in his body and in his mind and now he had brought the very lesson she had instilled in him back to her.

She looked at him now, unable to contain his emotions, tears falling into his daughters hair as he held her close his eyes now closed, his nose resting on the top of her head stifling his sobs and Aura was overtaken by the desire to comfort him. She reached up and wiped his tears and he in turn, reached over Georgia and wiped hers. She suddenly felt a burden lift from her as she realized that forgiving him was a big part of her own healing.

"I do love you, Aura." he said his voice low as if he was expecting her to refute him. "I love you and I love Lenny and Georgia too." He looked at her, his eyes begging. "I love you, Aura. That's the truth."

She exhaled laying her head on his shoulder "I know, Jimmy. I know."

************************

Nyota stood outside of the medical bay and watch Spock materialize. She had been here two weeks and had only communicated with him on one occasion.

He walked over to her. "How are you, Nyota." he asked.

"I am fine Spock, really good. I've missed you."

He raised an eyebrow. "And you expressed this by not contacting me?"

"Wasn't I the one who called you down here?" she said taking his arm.

I want us to spend some time together. I needed that time away, to be with other people because I guess I just needed to be useful. I have been helping Aura and she's much better now."

"Indeed. How are the children?" he asked.

Nyota realized that Spock had not yet seen the babies. "You must see them Spock. They are beautiful."

"This did not distress you?" he inquired studying her.

"No, not really. Actually it made me feel better. I mean, it's not like we can't have children at all. This was just a little bump in the road. I've been checked out since I've been down here and Dr. McCoy assured me that all is well. We can have children whenever we want...however I did get my birth control shot."

Spock drew closer to her and she put her arms around him, grinning up at him.

"I missed us and our quality time together Spock."

" Indeed. Would you care to spend some quality time in bed, Nyota?" he asked looking at her.

"Indeed I would, Mr. Spock" she said laughing. "Indeed I would." 


	14. Chapter 14 Feelings and Frustrations

**Feelings and Frustrations**

McCoy worked in the lab on the Enterprise revising the antidote he had created. He thought that he had finally figured out the ingredient that had interacted with the male birth control serum. He needed to have the new antidote ready within the next nine days before the full moon. The alternative would be to go through the amo pyrexia again. He smiled thinking that Spock and Nyota were probably the only ones from the Enterprise who would actually enjoy going through it again.

He looked up from his work and saw Jim.

"What brings you back up from the planet?" he asked "Did you make up with Aura or did that fall through?"

"No, it didn't fall through." Jim said sitting down.

"Well that's great!" Bones said watching him. "Why then so sad?"

"I'm not sad, just thoughtful." Kirk replied.

Bones stopped working and turned to him. "Sounds serious."

Jim looked at Bones. "Let me ask you something. You're my friend. Am I really self absorbed and selfish? I don't mean to be. Those were Aura's words to me about the way I treated her and Georgia. Things are better between us...but I can't forget what she said."

Bones pulled up a chair and sat across from his friend.

"Jim, you were upset...and I guess you went into your defense mode." Bones said "I've seen it plenty of times. You try to strike before you get hit yourself. Now you said you two have made up, so what's the problem?"

"I don't know. I mean I had to find some way to reach her. She would not even look at me. I had to come up with something that would let her know that I was truly sincere in my apology. I ended up singing the Lord's Prayer to her-"

"God, Jim." Bones said interrupting him. "I didn't know you could sing! I certainly didn't think you had ever seen the inside of a church! You of all people, singing the Lord's Prayer!" He shook his head in bewilderment.

"Thanks a lot for the vote of confidence, Bones!" he said dryly. "I know about God. I lived with Aura and her family, remember. They were 'church going' people...me, well my family is Jewish, not that we practiced it or anything. We had to pray before we ate and we had to pray before we went to sleep. I had to learn the golden rule and the ten commandments."

Bones looked surprised and Jim continued before he said anything further.

"However," Jim said "She used to sing that song to me when I was young. I just reminded her of the lessons she and her parents tried to teach me back then. I gave her a taste of her own medicine so to speak."

Bones laughed. "I gather that it worked."

"It did...and it didn't." Jim replied. "Yes, we are talking again but there is now a sadness I see in her eyes. She's more reserved and not as open to me. Maybe I just need to give her time. She doesn't look at me the way she used to. I know she still loves me, but it's not like before. It was always unconditional... and now I think that's changed. I hate that I may have destroyed something that I once cherished so much."

"Well, just look at it as being on the road to recovery." Bones said. "She may just need time to trust you again."

"What about you, Bones?" Jim asked "When are you going to see her?"

Bones looked away "She doesn't want to see me, Jim. I am trying to respect her wishes."

"You liar! You're afraid, just like I was." Jim said. "If you love her, go fight for her. Make her listen. She still loves you Bones, I can tell. I know her. She sees you every time she looks at Lenny. How can she help it? You've marked the damn kid for life!"

Bones didn't reply right away.

"It was easier for you, Jim...you two have a history."

"And you two have a baby!" Jim said not backing down. "A baby that unlike my situation, was made with love and not just lust. Go and make it right, Bones. You won't regret it."

Bones stood up. "Alright, Jim" he said walking to the door. "I'll try it your way."

***************************************88

Nyota sat in the oversized lounge chair wearing a tee shirt and shorts. Spock sat behind her in the same chair and she made herself comfortable in between his legs, reclining back against his chest. She hoped that the chair would continue to support both of their weight. "Isn't this cozy?" she asked.

They were relaxing under a large umbrella on the beach. The breeze was blowing and for the fall it was warm. They were, after all, in a tropical climate. "It's a beautiful day, Spock. Perfect."

"I do not know if we have actually reached perfection, Nyota" he said. "However it is eighty five degrees and I am quite comfortable."

His hand was around her waist; his thumb found its way under her shirt and was absently rubbing her navel. She giggled.

"Did I say something humorous?" he asked.

"You are tickling me, Spock" she said covering his hand with hers.

"I find your navel quite fascinating to the touch. I wish to explore it further, however, I do not wish to cause you discomfort."

"What's so fascinating about a navel?"

"Everything about you Nyota, is fascinating. I wish to learn every inch of you and this is one area that I have not given the proper attention. I wish to explore it further."

He replaced his thumb with his middle finger and sought the space he found there, inserting his finger. She began to giggle again.

"Fascinating"

She giggled again and he pressed his hand against her stomach as she did so.

"Your muscles are quite strong." Spock said.

"You have me at a disadvantage" Nyota said "I can't do much exploring from this vantage point."

"Use your imagination. I am sure that with the proper concentration, you will think of something."

She took his hand and examined it. She then reached in her bag and pulled out something cool to his touch and began rubbing it over his fingers and palm.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"Sanitizing your hand." she said smiling impishly.

"For what purpose?" he asked curiously watching her.

She did not respond but took his hand and began to suck on his finger.

"For what purpose are you doing this?" he said obviously affected but trying to keep his voice even.

"Exploration." she whispered.

She moved from finger to finger and then to his palm exploring them with her tongue.

"Your breathing is becoming increasingly labored, Spock." she teased continuing her torment. "I believe your heart rate has also increased and most likely your temperature. Why is that?" She tried to sound serious even though she wanted to giggle.

"I believe" he said into her ear "that we should take this erotic activity back into the confines of our room. However, you must cease your exploration momentarily so that I may recover and be able to stand without drawing undo attention to the obvious results of your 'exploration' of my digits."

Nyota laughed. "Are you having a problem with another one of your digits, Spock?" she asked innocently.

"Indeed." he whispered in her ear. "And if you wish to explore it with your mouth, I suggest we return to our room."

**************************************88

McCoy decided not to send Aura a message. He did not want to give her an opportunity to reject him. No, if she was going to reject him, she would just have to do it to his face.

He walked to the house and hesitated. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He was surprised to see an older woman come to the door.

"Hello, ma'am. I'm Dr. McCoy...Lenny's father. I would like to see Aura." he said smiling at her.

The woman gasped and opened the door. "Oh, it is good that you are here! She is not well."

McCoy immediately went into doctor mode. "Take me to her! Where is the baby?"

He followed the woman into the back room and he found Aura lying on the bed. He was shocked because he had not seen her since he returned to Terrin. She was heavier, though not overly so. However, he noticed immediately that she was sweating and her breathing was labored.

"Aura" he said sitting on the bed. Thank God he had bought his tricorder to check Lenny out. He looked around. "Where's my son?"

"He is with Tah-din-nay." the woman replied. "She went to get Dr. Lo. for Dr. Aura."

"Leonard, my stomach hurts." she said opening her eyes and seeing him sitting on the bed.

"Oh, honey don't worry. I'm here." he said. He began examining her, and was surprised to see that she was bleeding.

"How long has this been going on, Aura?" Bones asked. "Is this your monthly?"

"I've been bleeding on and off since I had the baby." she confessed. "I've been tired...but now I'm so hot. I told Dr. Lo-"

McCoy was livid. "And what did Lo do about it?" he snapped angrily. He cursed under his breath.  
>"Look don't argue with me. I'm taking you back to the Enterprise to run some tests!"<p>

He pulled out his communicator and called for both of them to be beamed up and instructed Tah-din-nay's mother to have her contact the Enterprise so that she could be beamed up with Lenny when she returned.

Aura was too weak to protest and Bones took full advantage of that fact. Their relationship would have to wait. Right now he just wanted her well.

It was not long before he had her back in the medical bay on the Enterprise and began immediately to run numerous tests.

He was shocked to discover that part of her problem was that there was a small portion of afterbirth that was never removed. He cursed under his breath again. Lo's negligence could cause her to have to have a hysterectomy. He did not know if he could get the infection under control.

He looked up and saw Jim running into the medical bay. "Bones, what in the world is going on?"

"That damn Lo! Apparently Aura didn't expel all of the afterbirth when Lenny was born. There's an infection. It's a wonder she's not dead. Dammit Jim! Any doctor who knows his business should know the signs!"

"What can you do Bones?" He looked at Aura who appeared to be sleeping.

"I have her sedated right now." he said. "I can't believe that she's been going around with this for over three months! I have to go back to the lab to get the results from the rest of the tests. Then I will know where we stand."

Nurse Chapel rushed into the medical bay. "Doctor, here are the results. She said handing him the PADD.

McCoy looked it over and then looked at Jim.

"What? Tell me, Bones"

"The infection has spread to her fallopian tubes. They are already severely damaged from the infection. Looks like there won't be any more babies, Jim unless she receives reconstructive surgery later on. The good thing is that she is responding to the antibiotics and she will recover."

"What about her blood pressure and her heart failure?"

"Her heart's fine. I checked. Her blood pressure is a little high, but she's been taking her meds. I just can't figure out how they overlooked this especially since she just came out of the hospital."

"I don't know either, Bones" Jim said "But I'm glad you are the one taking care of her."

Aura began to stir. "I'll have to tell her Jim."

Kirk nodded.

Aura opened her eyes looking at them confused. "What..where's Lenny?"

"He's with Tah-din-nay" Jim said. She relaxed and then looked at McCoy.

"Hello, Leonard." she said not meeting his eyes.

"Aura...I bought you here to the Enterprise to check you out, remember?" he asked taking her hand.

"Not really...am I alright?" She looked from McCoy to Kirk.

McCoy pulled up a chair. "Aura, you have an infection. I have it under control now, but..." he paused and looked at Jim and then back to her.

"What is it, Leonard. Tell me." she said looking from him to Jim.

"Aura, it spread to you fallopian tubes. Apparently all of the afterbirth did not expel after Lenny was born. They are damaged. There will be no more babies...at least not without reconstructive surgery of your Fallopian tubes."

Bones held his breath waiting for her to take it all in. She did not speak but closed her eyes, her chest rose up and down as she tried to remain in control.

Finally she spoke "How much more can I lose? What else can happen to me?"  
>She turned her face to the wall, her back was to them.<p>

Jim grabbed her by the shoulder. "Aura, you have me and Georgia and you have Lenny." He looked at Bones. "Look, you have Bones too."

"I don't think so." she replied. "I have Lenny, that will be enough for me."

Bones didn't know what to say. "Aura..."

"I don't want your pity, Leonard. It's over between us. You can see Lenny whenever you want. Just leave me alone."

Bones looked at Jim helplessly. She didn't want him and he could not blame her. He stared at her back a moment longer and then turned and walked away.

*************************88

Nyota was surprised to see Tah-Din-Nay's mother pushing Georgia in the stroller as she was on her way to the medical bay to check on Aura. She had heard that she was sick again and was hoping to find her there. Spock had decided to visit Nichols at the mines. She waved at her.

"Hello, there! I was just on my way to the medical bay to see Aura. Are you just leaving her? How is she?"

"She's not there" Tah-Din-Nay's mother replied "McCoy took her to the ship. She was very sick. Lenny's gone with Tah-din-nay. I keep Georgia. I think she will be ok now. Her man come for her. He will take good care of her."

Nyota smiled. "I believe you are correct. I know Leonard. He'll do all he can to see that she gets better. Where are you taking Georgia? I'd love to spend some time with her."

"Tah-din-nay's mother looked relieved. "You can take her if you want. I have much work to do. She has about two hours more before feeding and Tah-din-nay will return. Keep her and then bring her back to the house. She has juice if she gets cranky."

Nyota smiled. She loved keeping Georgia. She was a happy baby and fussed only if she was sleepy, wet or tired. Georgia squealed from the stroller talking to herself.

"I would love for Spock to see her. Yes, I'll keep her and I will bring her back by the time she needs to be fed."

"Good. Go, and visit! Show her off! She looks like the captain,see?"

Nyota laughed. "Oh yes she does."

"Hair like wheat." Tah-din-nay's mother said "No one else on Terrin has hair like wheat. She is very special.

Nyota nodded in agreement. She was glad that the captain was coming around. He was attached to Georgia whether he wanted to admit it or not. She wondered how things would work out between him and Tah-din-nay. She hoped that he would forgive her and just do what was best for Georgia.

Georgia squealed again as if reading her thoughts.

"Come on Georgia. You're going to meet your 'Uncle Spock.'

Georgia replied in baby gibberish.

She took control of the stroller and waved at Tah-din-nay's mother as she walked off. "I'll be back in a little while."

She thought again about the captain and Tah-din-nay. She knew that he was still angry about the baby. She hoped that the two of them could reach some sort of agreement for Georgia's sake.

*******************************88

Jim was irritated. This was by far one of the worse shore leaves he had ever experienced. He couldn't remember when he had ever had this much stress and drama on leave. Leave was supposed to be relaxing! The crew seemed to be enjoying themselves, however. Spock and Uhura were laid up somewhere and most likely wouldn't be seen for days. He knew however, that if he really needed either of them he could summon them by communicator. He was glad someone was having a good time. Why should everyone suffer?

Tah-din-nah had bought Lenny and had beamed up as Bones requested. Jim found himself watching her and had to admit that having Georgia had done nothing but improve her figure. His eyes roamed over her as she walked into the medical bay and began talking to Bones and he was irritated at himself for even entertaining the thought of sleeping with her again. Hadn't he learned his lesson? Yet his eyes roamed over her backside and the memory of her riding him while he grasped her by the hips entered his mind. He quickly tried to shake the vision from his mind and tried to concentrate on Bones and Lenny.

Jim watched as Bones took Lenny from Tah-din-nay and she was asking for a tour of the Enterprise. Bones then looked at him with a perfectly straight face and told her that the captain would be happy to show her around. He glared at Bones and promised himself that he would get Bones back for this later.

His eyes roamed over her as she approached him and he found himself watching the fullness of her breasts and the sway of her hips out of the corner of his eye as she walked. Kirk tried to be as polite and formal as he could as he gave her the tour. Despite everything, he found that he was still attracted to her. Get a grip, Kirk, he chastised himself. He could not afford to get off track! However there was a war going on between his mind and his libido. His nostrils flared as he caught her scent as she moved closer to him when he took her to the observation deck.

She stood close to him staring out as the stars and he stood behind her. He heard himself explaining the observation deck to her and all the while her scent was tickling his nose reminding him of the taste of her lips and the taste of her-

She turned around from the window facing him causing him to back up a little. He could see her nipples through the dress she was wearing and he noticed her breasts were larger than he remembered due to her breast feeding Georgia.

"Kirk, why you upset with me?" she asked smiling that 'nothing-can-faze-me-smile' of hers.

"I'm not upset, Tah-din-nah. I think we need to discuss Georgia and her future."

"There is nothing to discuss." she said "Georgia is your daughter. You have final say. Just tell me what you want me to do."

Kirk was surprised expecting an argument. "What about all that talk earlier about her having a man at fourteen!"

"Oh, I say that because you acted like you don't want her. If you claim her, you are the man so you have total say in how she raised. I am only the concubine. I cannot step in unless you don't want her or unless you try to harm her in some way."

"I would never do that, and I want you to have some say Tah, I just don't like the way women are treated here on Terrin." Kirk said.

She stopped and put her arm around him. "You called me Tah. That is so sweet. One syllable. That is nice. I still love you, Kirk. I still want you."

He shook his head. "No way! One baby is enough!"

He quickly sat on the bench and stared out at the stars.

"No more babies, Kirk. I had shot that lasts six months!" she replied grinning and sat beside him.

Kirk shook his head. "I don't believe you. Besides, I am still mad at you for what you did!"

"What I do? I have baby because you slept with me. You sleep with woman, she get pregnant. That's what happens. I wanted Georgia. You were my first and Georgia is your first so all is good. She has good status. She is captain's child. She don't have to work in the fields like her mama. I am happy. No more babies for me. If you don't want me, I won't get shot. No need. I am your concubine. I don't cheat!"

She put her hand on his arm. "You called me Tah. That is so sweet. One syllable. That is nice. I still love you, Kirk. I still want you."

He shook his head. "No way! One baby is enough!"

"No more babies, Kirk. I had shot that lasts six months!"

Kirk shook his head again. "It's best if we just stay friends."

"I'm your concubine, not your friend Kirk" she replied patiently.

Kirk was exasperated. "I don't own you. You are free to do what you want to. Just take care of Georgia."

"You do own me Kirk, because of Georgia. If you don't want me, you can release me and Georgia too. If you want me to be free, you have to take Georgia and raise her. You her father. If you don't want her, I have to live with male relative or find a new man and my new man will raise her. That's the law here on Terrin."

"Hell no. I don't want some other man to be her father. I am her father." Kirk said "Why can't I release you and you take care of Georgia and I still be her father?"

Tah-din-nay shook her head. "It don't work like that, Kirk. Not here on Terrin. If she your daughter and I raise her, then I your concubine. If you don't want me, you take her and raise her and I no longer your concubine. That's the law."

"That's crazy!"

"Look Kirk, I have the answer." she said "You don't love me I know. You do love Georgia, I see. I keep Georgia. I am yours when you come to Terrin to visit Georgia. If you go some other place, you are free to see other women. I am not your wife, only your concubine. I don't need more credits. I have good status, so I have good job."

"I wouldn't take her from you." he said "I just want to work something out."

"I already told you the answer." she said. "Why you don't understand?"

He stared at her unable to hide his desire for her. He looked away not wanting to meet her eyes. He hadn't been with anyone else since that one night with her. That one night that she gave him her virginity and then proceeded to drain him dry with multiple sexual encounters.

"You still want me Kirk. I can see it. Why do you hesitate?" she asked studying him.

"I...I think this is crazy. I don't want you." he lied looking away. He had to get out of there before he did something foolish.

"You lie. You want me" Tah-din-nay replied confidently. "I want you. You want me. What's wrong with that?"

He stared at her, unable to think of anything else to say. Damn her hide. He did want her. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he run from her like she had the plague? Would he never learn? It had been a long time for him...over a year. Damn! Why did she have to come to the ship! She smiled knowingly at his obvious indecision.

"I have to go back soon. Mama has Georgia. She will need to be fed. Why don't we talk in private? I don't lie Kirk. I had the shot. You can check with McCoy." she smiled taking his hand.

His mind was trying to think of all the reasons why this was wrong, but he found himself leading her to his quarters. He still cared about her despite what she did. She had him when she told him that she still loved and wanted him. He craved affection, he needed it. He didn't understand why that was so. He still wanted her and she wanted him. It was crazy, but it was true. One day he would learn to say no to these type of opportunities, however he knew it would not be so this day.

When they reached his quarters, he was surprised how quickly Tah-din-nay undressed. His mind was telling him that he still had time to refuse her as he was still fully dressed. He stared at her nakedness and thought that she was even more beautiful than she had been before the baby.

"It's alright, Kirk" she said walking over to him. "I still love you. Georgia loves you." She ran her hands over his chest and then pressed her body against his.

"We really shouldn't do this" he protested weakly as she began to caress him through his pants.

He felt her unzip his pants and she aggressively pulled them down around his ankles. She pushed him back on the bed. What was wrong with him? His body put up no resistance against her. He knew he should stop her, but now she had taken him into her mouth and he was lost. Maybe just once more time with her would enable him to get her out of his system, but even as he felt himself being drawn towards orgasm he knew that he was just kidding himself.

****************************88

Nyota returned to her room with Georgia and she was eager to see Spock's reaction to her.

She walked in and found him sitting with some samples he had bought from the mines.

"I didn't expect you back so quickly Spock." she said "I have a surprise for you."

Spock looked up and she watched his eyes as he glanced at the stroller. She reached in and picked up Georgia and carried her over to him. "Isn't she beautiful, Spock?"

Spock stared at her a moment and didn't reply, his face unreadable.

"For what purpose did you bring her here, Nyota?"

Nyota was confused. "I thought you'd want to see the captain's daughter, Spock."

"Now that I've seen her, you may take her back to her parents."

Nyota's mouth fell open. What was wrong with him?

"I wanted to spend some time with her, Spock. What is the problem."

Spock returned to his samples. "I stand corrected. I thought you summoned me down to this planet because you wished to spend time with me."

"I did want to spend time with you! You went to the mines and I ran into Georgia. I thought-"

"Nyota you are becoming overly attached to her. She is not your child. You do not have to bring her here for me to see. That is the captain's duty if he so chooses to introduce his child to me, not yours."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Fine, Spock! I'll take her home!"

She put Georgia back in the stroller and walked out of the door slamming it behind her.

***********************88

McCoy looked at himself in the mirror still recovering from the tongue lashing Jim had given him after he had walked off from Aura.

_"What the hell is your problem, Bones! Are you just going to give up? I never would have taken you to be a punk!" _

Bones wanted to deck him after that comment. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't force the woman to take him back!

_"You know she doesn't mean it, Bones. Go in there and get her straight! Tell her off! Give her the what for like you do everybody else around here! That's what drew her to you in the first place. That's what she likes about you. She told me that herself. Aura loves a good fight, so go in there are give it to her! _

Jim had assured him that he knew her better than anyone else. Hell, he had won her over again hadn't he? Well...not exactly won her over. Hey but she was talking to Jim and that was more than what he could say about himself. Well he was going to give it a try.

He had been happy that Tah-din-nah had shown up when she did. Jim had wanted to try to talk to Aura some more, but Tah-din-nay was the perfect distraction McCoy needed in order to get rid of Jim and talk to Aura alone.

He walked back over to Aura and stared at her a moment trying to get his words together. Her back was still to him and she was facing the wall. He looked over at the cot that was nearby. Lenny was asleep. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Aura we have to talk" He tried to sound firm even though his insides felt like jello.

"I don't want to talk Leonard." she said not turning over.

He inhaled summoning his most authoritative voice. "We will talk and you will turn over or I will turn you over!"

Aura turned over and saw him standing there with his arms crossed.

"What do you want, Leonard?"

"I want you. I want us. We are a family, you and I and Lenny."

Aura sounded indignant. "Here I am on my sickbed and you want to talk! What is there to talk about? You thought I had cheated on you! How can you say you want us to be a family?"

Bones pulled up a chair. "Ok, I'm an idiot. That's my second calling. So sue me! I was wrong. You were wrong for not telling me about Lenny so I figure we are even."

"I don't want your pity." she said sadly not meeting his eyes.

"I don't have any to give you." he said dryly. "I just want to kick your butt right now, but you are my patient and I'd be breaking my oath! Tell me you don't love me."

"What?" She looked surprised, his question totally unexpected.

"You heard me. Tell me. Look me straight in the face and tell me you don't love me. Tell poor Lenny that you don't love his daddy."

"You're not being fair, Leonard." she protested.

"I don't feel like being fair. I feel like giving you a piece of my mind, but I think I'll keep my nasty comments to myself. Now, again I ask you, do you love me?"

"No." she replied looking away.

"You are a very poor liar, Aura. Jim says when you lie, you look away. You just looked away." McCoy replied confidently.

"Remind me to smack Jimmy." she hissed rolling her eyes.

"I already smacked him for the both of us." McCoy said getting up. He leaned over the bed and kissed her hard. "You are my woman and don't you forget it."

"It's already forgotten." she snapped trying to hide a smile.

"Do I have to sing James Brown_ 'Please, Please Please'_to get you to forgive me and take me back. I can beg and totally humiliate myself in front of my staff. I will do it you know, and then cuss you out for making me. I have the song on my computer in my quarters. I will be glad to bring it here in the medical bay, play it and move my mouth to the words." he replied crossing his arms.

Aura laughed. He liked the sound of her laugh. He hadn't heard it in a while.

"I don't want you to humiliate yourself and I don't want to be cussed out, but I'd love to see you in action." she snickered. "I'd love to see you on your knees begging."

McCoy kissed her again. " If you try to get rid of me, you just might get your wish."


	15. Chapter 15 Acceptance and Resolution

**Acceptance and Resolution**

Nyota was furious with Spock! What was his problem? Georgia had fallen to sleep and she was totally frustrated by the time she reached the house and found no one home. She remembered that Tah-din-nah had beamed up to the Enterprise and therefore quickly contacted the transporter room to have them beam her and Georgia aboard.

She started to go to the Medical Bay but changed her mind thinking it may not be wise to bring a baby in that setting and decided to stop by Kirk's quarters to see if he was there instead since he had already gone to the bridge and saw that he wasn't there. If he wasn't in his quarters, then he most likely would be with Aura in the medical bay. She didn't feel comfortable taking Georgia there and decided that she would just ask Dr. McCoy if he knew where the Captain was.

She arrived at Kirk's quarters and rang the buzzer several times and was about to leave when the doors opened. She walked in carrying Georgia and saw Kirk come out of his bedroom hastily straightening his clothes.

"Lieutenant! Why are you bringing Georgia here? I thought she was with her grandmother." He asked surprised.

"I was watching her while Tah-din-nay's mother ran some errands, Captain. However, there has been a change of plans and when I tried to return Georgia, she wasn't home. I understand that Tah-din-nay was supposed to drop off Lenny with Dr. McCoy. I didn't want to take Georgia there and I came here first. Is Tah-din-nay in the medical bay?"

Kirk did not say anything immediately and Nyota wondered why he was looking so foolish. He seemed nervous and somewhat uneasy.

Before he could answer the door behind him opened and Tah-din-nay came out grinning. She was wearing Kirk's robe which was much too big for her.

Nyota looked from her to Kirk. It didn't take much deduction on her part to figure out what they had been up to. She quickly handed Georgia over to Tah-din-nay.

"Well, Georgia here's your mama and daddy." she said avoiding looking in Kirk's eyes as she did so.

"Thank you, Uhura." Tah-din-nay said smiling. "You have come just in time for Georgia's feeding."

"That's good" Uhura responded. "I was beginning to wonder if my timing was a bit inconvenient."

Kirk cleared his throat. "Uh, lieutenant. I...uh.. we appreciate you watching the baby for us."

"You're welcome, Captain. Now if you will excuse me." She turned and walked out of his quarters.

"What's wrong Kirk" Tah-din-nay said looking at him.

"Nothing" he replied grimly. This situation had gotten way out of control. He had ended up having sex with Tah-din-nah not one, but three times. She seemed insatiable and he knew that he was just kidding himself if he believed that he could stay away from her while he was here.

He watched as she sat on the bed next to him and opened her robe and began feeding the baby.

"I don't know what I'm going to do about us, Tah. I'm the Captain of the Enterprise. I need to be focused. I have a duty to perform and now I have a baby to take care of."

"You don't have to be distracted, Kirk" Tah-din-nay explained. "Georgia and I will be fine. You go on your missions and don't worry about us. When you come to Terrin, you can be a father to Georgia and my lover. When you are away, you be the Captain."

"I've never met a woman who doesn't want something, Tah. I can't believe that you are willing to accept me being away so much. I can't believe that you would be happy and that you are happy to be in the situation you're in. I'm very fond of you, but I'm not in love with you. I have never met a woman who doesn't want something from a man. Most want their love and fidelity and even the credits they can give."

"I'm your concubine, Kirk. I have you when you here. I don't need anything. I have good status. I have Georgia. I am plain, but I have the Captain's child and I'm his concubine. I can now hold my head up high. No more teasing from the woman. I am well respected. I am happy. I don't have to work in the fields anymore. I don't want anything else from you. If you loved me, then I would want to be your wife. Since you don't, I'm your concubine. I'm not greedy. I be your concubine. I love you and I have you when I can."

Kirk shook his head. "How can you say you love me and yet you don't care if I'm with someone else?"

"Kirk, you don't know our ways. All men on Terrin have other women. More women here than men. It's not so strange. " She put Georgia on her stomach on the bed.

"What do you want from me, Tah-din-nay?" he asked looking at Georgia who had now fallen asleep.

"I want you to love Georgia and keep me as your concubine." she replied. "That's enough for me."

Kirk sighed. "Alright then. Have it your way."

******************************888

Nyota decided to go to the medical bay. She was not ready to return to Spock just yet. Seeing Kirk with Tah-din-nay was a bit shocking. She really didn't expect them to get back together...at least not so quickly. She hoped that it was more than just momentary lust for Georgia's sake!

She found Leonard in his office playing with Lenny.

"Hi Ny." he said "This is a surprise."

"I came to bring Georgia back. I just left the captain's quarters! Did you know she and the captain have made up?"

"I'm not surprised." McCoy said dryly. "I thought the tour of the ship he was taking her on was taking a bit too long."

Nyota laughed. "Where's Aura? Is she alright?"

"She's going to be. I am going to keep her here and watch after her myself. That damn Lo almost killed her with his incompetence!" However, our medicine here on the Enterprise is more advanced than what they have there. The antibiotics are working much more quickly and she will be better in a couple of days. However, I may keep her longer." He smiled and Nyota nodded her head in understanding.

Lenny began to cry.

"It's feeding time for him." he said getting up.

Nyota followed him back to a room and found Aura lying in a bed. McCoy placed Lenny in her arms.

"Aura! How are you doing."

"I'm feeling better. Leonard is taking care of me" she said smiling. "He's doing all he knows how in order to win me back."

"You betcha" Bones said laughing.

Nyota noticed that she seemed more relaxed and happy. She took the baby and smiled at Leonard. It didn't take her long to figure out that the two of them had made up, and she was glad about that. It seemed like everyone was getting along, except her and Spock!

"Excuse me a moment" Nyota said walking out of the room.

McCoy looked at Aura wondering what was up with Nyota, but his thought was interrupted by Lenny's persistent cries. "He's hungry." he said handing Lenny to her.

"Help me, Leonard." Aura said struggling to sit up with the baby.

McCoy helped her sit up in the bed and untied her gown. He watched as Lenny greedily attacked her breast. McCoy was surprised at the depth of emotion he felt watching his son as he nursed. He had been careful of the medications he administered to Aura knowing that whatever he gave her would be passed on to Lenny.

Lenny was nursing contently, pausing every few seconds and looking at him sideways. McCoy bent down and kissed him on the head. Lenny paused from his meal and smiled making a gurgling sound watching his father before resuming his feeding.

McCoy looked away quickly feeling his eyes begin to water. You're a sentimental fool! he thought to himself. He looked at Aura and saw her watching him. "That's what I love about you, Leonard." she confessed her heart full. "You have so much passion."

"Really, Aura." he said trying to sound serious "You are not well enough yet to experience the depth of my passion...but give me time."

"You have a lot more begging to do before I will allow you display your passion, Leonard." she replied tartly.

"Would you prefer I grovel on my knees or face down on the ground?" he asked kissing her. "However, I must warn you that I will make you pay dearly for demanding I prostrate myself before you!"

"Really? Now how will you do that?" she asked.

"Oh don't you worry about that!" he said smugly. "There are ways to make you scream...and if you will recall, I do know all of them quite well."

"It may be a while before I allow you to take such liberties with me, Dr. McCoy. I'm still a bit ticked off at you!"

"I am a patient man, madam. However, I am sure that with the right amount of charm and persistence that my wait will not be as long as you now think!"

She laughed again for the second time that day, and Bones knew that their relationship and Aura's health was headed in the right direction.

********************************88

It was getting late in the evening and Nyota still had not returned. Spock thought about returning to the Enterprise, but changed his mind.

He had told the crew that he would be gone for a week...it had only been three days. He did not want to have them questioning his return.

He went for a walk after his meditation. He knew that Nyota was upset with him and he had to admit that it bothered him quite a bit to see her showing love and affection for someone else's child.

He heard voices and looked up and saw the captain and Tah-din-nay and their child. The captain spotted him and waved him over.

"Spock!" he said. "What are your doing out here, taking a walk?"

"Affirmative, Captain." he said approaching them. "I was waiting for Nyota to return from delivering your daughter. I see that she has accomplished that, however, I have failed to hear from her."

"Oh, I left her on the Enterprise. She's most likely with Aura and Bones." Kirk said.

"Kirk, I go now." Tah-din-nay said. "I'm almost home. Go with your friend. Georgia is sleepy and I must give her a bath. I will see you later."

"Sure." Kirk said "We'll talk some more tomorrow."

He watched her as she walked up to the house and went in. He then turned to Spock. "So the evenings still young. What's your plan? I guess I will return to the ship."

"I don't plan to do so at this time" Spock said as they walked back towards the compound.

"OK Spock, what's going on?" Jim said "Nyota didn't look too happy and you never look happy, but I know you well enough to know something is bothering you."

Spock stopped. "It appears that I may have upset her. She was caring for your daughter and it was...disturbing to me. I requested that she return her to you."

Kirk looked at him for a moment. "You are still dealing with your own loss. You need to talk to her about your feelings."

"Vulcan's do not express their 'feelings' as you say the way humans do. We do not talk abut our feelings. It is not logical."

Kirk grabbed his arm. "Spock, you are half human. I know you have feelings. Sometimes they need to be let out, expressed. You need to grieve."

"What will you have me do, Jim? Shall I fall on the floor and roll around and bemoan my fate? Shall I beat the ground in fury and frustration? Will that change anything? No it will not! It is not logical. We move on." He put his hands behind his back and continued to walk.

Kirk let him go and began walking again trying to catch up to him. "You are lying to yourself if you think you've moved on, Mr. Spock. If you had moved on, you wouldn't have been upset seeing Uhura with Georgia. You have to face this and talk to her about it." He paused a minute and then laughed bitterly to himself.

"It seems I am good at giving advice, but I can't seem to take any for myself. Your situation is easy for me to comment on while I can't figure out my own."

"Explain" Spock said raising an eyebrow.

Kirk paused as if debating whether or not to share his troubles with Spock. He stopped outside of the Mess tent. Spock followed him inside and they sat a an empty table.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this...but I just slept with Georgia's mother again, something I had promised myself I would not do. I don't understand it." Kirk replied looking around.

"I do, Jim." he said patiently. "You have established a bond with her. She is your child's mother. You humans take sex so casually in body, however, your mind does not always cooperate. There is an intimate bond that is established between a man and a woman when they mate. It is even stronger if a child is involved. It is an obvious fact well known to Vulcans which is why we are very...selective. You humans may numb it by having multiple partners, but it is still there. It becomes obvious to others because they can see the connection between you."

Kirk was intrigued. "You saw our bond?"

"Yes, and the good doctors. Among other things, your heart rate changes when you are in their presence, your body language changes towards that person once you have mated and it may be subtle, but it becomes obvious to those who are observant."

"Meaning Vulcans."

"And some humans. Even though you may try to hide it, some humans do see it." Spock replied.

Kirk was thoughtful. "I understand. I saw immediately the change in Bones and Aura the way they related to one another, even in you and Uhura, Mr. Spock."

"Indeed. Dr. McCoy and your sister are well suited for each other. They are both highly emotional humans. They are both highly intelligent and excel in their respective fields; however they are led by their emotions, which at times can be volatile."

Kirk stood up from the table. "I'm not really hungry. I guess I just needed someone to talk to."

"Indeed, I am glad that I could be of service." Spock said following him outside.

Kirk stopped in front of the medical bay. "I'm beaming up. Why don't you come up and talk to Uhura? There is no use avoiding the issue. You have given me some helpful insight. As your friend, why not take my advice. Talk to her about the baby. Tell her how you feel. I know that it may go against your Vulcan upbringing, but she needs that. She needs you to talk about it. You need to talk about it. Will you consider what I am saying?"

Spock paused for a moment. "Very well, captain. I will do as you request."

Kirk patted him on the back and pulled out his communicator. "Believe me, Spock, you won't regret it."

Jim returned to the medical bay after returning to the Enterprise. He did not see Bones and was surprised, however he did see Nurse Chapel.

"Chapel, where's Dr. McCoy?" he asked walking over to her.

"He went down to the lab. Shall I get him for you?"

"No, I'd like to see Aura."

She led him back to the room where Aura was. She was lying in bed with Lenny by her side. He was asleep. Her eyes were closed and Jim wondered if he should leave and come back later.

"Hello Jimmy." she said opening her eyes.

He was a little disappointed because she was still somewhat reserved with him even though she did look at him now and smile. "Hi Aura. I came by to check on you. Can't you keep yourself out of trouble?"

She smiled "I try to, but it seems trouble comes my way."

He pulled up a chair. "I'm kinda glad Bones' isn't here. I mean I have been thinking about what you said to me."

"What's that, Jimmy?" she asked looking curious.

"About me being selfish and self centered...about me not caring about anybody but myself. That's been on my mind a lot lately. I don't want tobe that way. I don't want to take advantage of the people who love me."

He was thinking about Tah-din-nay, but didn't tell Aura. He didn't want to sleep with her just because it was convenient. He had to think about Georgia!

Aura looked at him staring at the floor and wondered what this was really all about. She was too tired. She couldn't rub his feet to get it out of him. He would have to give it up voluntarily.

"Jimmy...you're no different than you've always been. You're not mean or anything. It's always been about you. I guess that's partly our fault. We always tried to make it up to you since your mother was always away."

He didn't reply right away.

"What's really on your mind?" she asked watching him.

"That and a few other things... being a father... I afraid of being a poor example to Georgia and then there's Tah-din-nay..." his voice trailed off.

"You'll do fine." she murmured, closing her eyes.

He looked at her for a moment before he spoke. "Are we alright, Aura?"

"Yeah, we're alright." she responded.

"I need us to be alright." he pleaded.

She was trying to be patient. "We are fine. What do you want me to say?"

"I guess I want you to say that we're alright." he said grinning.

"God, Jimmy you're such a baby!" she said sounding exasperated.

"Yeah...it's your fault, but are we really alright?"

"I've already told you" she said glaring at him.

"I know...so we're really alright, right?"

"Jimmy.."

"I need us to be alright."

"Why don't you go and find a nurse to play with? We are alright!"

"You sure?"

"Jimmy!"

"You still love me, right?"

"Not at the moment!" she said trying not to laugh.

"Does that mean we're _not _alright?"

Aura looked at him grinning. He used to torture her like this when he was a child. In a way, he still acted like he did then. There were times that they went on like this for hours.

"Why do you need so much attention?"

"I don't know...maybe because you spoiled me. But right now, I need to know we're alright." he said chuckling.

Aura rolled her eyes and sighed.

"That look means we're alright, right?"

"Right."

"You sure?"

"Jimmy, that's enough! You're getting on my nerves!"

"So...we're really, really alright,right? I need us to be alright." he said trying to keep a straight face.

"This is the last time I will say this." Aura said _"We are alright! Alright?"_

"Are we alright for the moment or are we alright for a while?"

"We are alright until eternity" she snapped. "Are you satisfied."

"As long as we are alright" he chuckled.

"For the last time James Tiberius Kirk, we are alright!"

"Alright." he replied kissing her on the forehead.

Just then Bones walked into the room. "Hey there you two." he said walking over to them. He wondered how things had gone between Jim and Tah-din-nay earlier. "How are things going, Jim? Is everything alright?"

Aura rolled her eyes and Jim burst out in uncontrollable laughter. Bones looked puzzled wondering what in the world he said that was so funny.

**************************88

Even though he had promised the Captain that he would talk to Nyota, ia full week had passed since his promise to Jim, and the conversation still had not occurred.

Spock had not avoided it. He had sought her out when they returned to the Enterprise. She had returned to her quarters and when he went there, she told him that she did not want to talk about it. The days following she had avoided the conversation all together. She kept herself busy doing things that did not include him and he was unsure how to remedy the situation.

She had given up her room in the compound and had returned to her quarters on the Enterprise. Not knowing what else to do, Spock had returned to his duties on the ship. He needed no vacation and there was no point of him being on one if he could no share it with her.

Kirk was thankfully preoccupied with other things and did not question Spock about it. He had received a transmission from Starfleet pertaining to the amo pryrexia and he had to be in a conference at 900 hours. Nyota would also be there and he wondered if he would be able to talk to her then.

Spock arrived at the conference room fifteen minutes ahead of schedule and found it already near capacity. The captain sat at the head of the table. There was a space to his immediate left that Spock knew was for him. Dr McCoy was to Kirk's right and then Dr. Vanderleigh.

Spock sat down. Nyota was sitting to his left. She looked up at him and he nodded acknowledging her. Mr. Scott was to Uhura's left.

The familiar call of the intercom interrupted Spock's thoughts.

"Captain, I have the transmission from Admiral Jamie Fitzpatrick."

"Put him through" Kirk said.

Spock listened and the Captain and the admiral exchanged pleasantries. He watched Nyota out of the corner of his eye and reached under the table and squeezed her leg. This was out of character for him, however he had found out from the Captain that some humans did this as a personal confirmation letting the other person know that you were on their side provided that the two people were in an intimate relationship.

Spock was somewhat skeptical, however, he waited to see what she would do. After she overcame her initial surprise, she gave him a curious look and a smile. Mission accomplished! Spock thought. Admiral Fitzpatrick was speaking.

"I received your latest data on the amo pyrexia. Since this phenomenon is the cause of the problems with the birth control serum, there will be no repercussions as we previously talked about Kirk. It is my understanding that Dr. McCoy has alleviated the problem with the birth control serum and that you will be ready to administer the antidote again before the next full moon."

"That is correct." McCoy said.

"Good." Fitzpatrick replied. "Kirk, you will remain on Terrin for the time being. Our sources reveal that the Klingons are very much interested in our mining operation. I need you to increase security at the mine immediately as a precaution until we can figure out their strategy. I will keep you posted."

"Thank you, admiral. Please stand by." He pushed the mute button.

"Scotty, please handle the security for the mine. Place two additional guards at the mine entrance rotating in twenty four hour shifts."

"Aye, aye captain" Scotty said

Kirk looked at Spock and Uhura. "Spock, I want you and Uhura to get the word out on the planet so that the men can come back to be inoculated before the next full moon. Get on it right away. Bones I need you and Aura to stay. The rest of you are dismissed."

Kirk waited until they left and pushed the button on the console. "Admiral I am back. Dr. McCoy, Dr. Vanderleigh and I are here."

"Good. I have received your report on the birth of your daughter, Kirk and your son Dr. McCoy, Dr. Vanderleigh. Since these babies are the result of the failure of the birth control, no action will be taken again any of you. However, since you have confirmed paternity for these children, Leonard James McCoy and Georgia Tiberius Kirk, the appropriate credits will be deducted for their care. Their births have been properly recorded in the Federation records. You will have to name legal guardians for them as soon as possible. Are there any questions?"

"None, Admiral."

"Good and congratulations to you all."

"Thank you, admiral. Kirk out."

Kirk leaned back in the chair. "Well I'm glad that's over with.

"You named the baby Tiberius?" Aura asked her eyes wide.

"What's wrong with Tiberius? Hey it's a family thing." Kirk said stretching. "She was already named Georgia. You and Tah-din-nay did that. I wanted to have some input. I had to put my two cents worth in there! I was feeling left out!"

"Jimmy, you're such a baby!" Aura said shaking her head.

"Well that's your fault! I noticed that you named Lenny 'James'." he said grinning.

"That was Leonard's idea." Aura said.

"Good choice!" he said nodding to Bones. "You know of course that I could not name a girl Leonard."

Bones rolled his eyes. "Oh, and Tiberius is just so much more feminine, right?"

"My daughter is going to be a strong willed female. She needs a strong name!" he replied defensively.

"I feel sorry for her if she has her father's personality." Bones said.

"She already does." Aura replied. "However Leonard you can't talk because Lenny has yours!"

Aura looked at both men and smiled to herself, happy that they were accepting and  
>settling in their fatherhood roles.<p>

Spock walked out of the conference room and followed Nyota to her quarters.

"I believe we are due for an in depth conversation." he said looking at her.

"About what, Spock?" she said walking and not looking back. "We need to carry out our orders."

He grabbed her elbow. "Nyota I wish to talk to you. We have time to do as the Captain requested. This is important."

She stopped and looked at him. "Well talk then Spock!"

He walked beside her in silence for a moment. When they reached the door of her quarters he paused as she punched in her code.

"I wish to apologize"

She looked at him surprised and then walked in.

"What do you wish to apologize for?"

He did not speak at first and she turned around and crossed her arms, staring at him.

"Seeing you with the baby caused an illogical reaction from me. It was painful to see you with a baby that was not our own."

His confession surprised her. "Are you saying that you were grieving for our baby, Spock?"

"Yes."

She watched him a moment unable to fully understand what he was saying.

"You said that it was illogical to dwell on it."she reminded him.

"I was mistaken. I did not realize I was until I saw you with the Captain's daughter that I was grieving. Seeing you with a baby that was not our own was very painful."

She put her arms around him.

"It was a way for me to deal with my loss. I didn't think about how it might affect you." she said.

"I had not been honest with you or myself for you to make a reasonable judgment on the matter."

She led him to the bed and sat down. Spock sat beside her.

"How do you feel now?" she asked searching his face.

"I do not know. Meditation will be helpful."

"There can be other babies, Spock. I found that it does help to talk about it."

"Indeed. I found talking with the Captain most beneficial."

She smiled at him. " I am glad that you have someone who you can talk to. I am glad that you and the Captain are friends. Leonard is a good source too."

Spock did not reply. She touched his arm.

"He is. He cares about me and he cares about you. You know that all his gruffness is a front to hide his tender heart."

"I find the doctor quite emotional and mostly illogical at times. However, he is an excellent doctor. Unfortunately he has a habit of baiting me for an emotional response."

Nyota kissed him. "He does that Spock because he knows it's there under the surface. He tries to bring it out of you. However, he is a friend that you can always depend on. You should know that. I know you can talk to him also."

Spock pulled her closer. "Indeed. I will remember your words, Nyota"

Nyota started to stand and Spock grabbed her hand.

"There is another matter I wish to discuss with you." he said

She sat back down. "Alright Spock. What is it?"

"Since I am no longer sterile, I am now having Dr. McCoy administer the birth control injection. Our previous circumstances which resulted in you conceiving have caused me to reflect on our current status and I wish to avoid being in violation of Starfleet regulations in the future."

Nyota nodded. "I know. That is why I am on the birth control also. We are no longer in violation unless for some reason I become pregnant."

"Precisely. Even with birth control, Nyota there is a two point five percent chance of conception which would result in a violation that would reflect on our permanent records and there would be a possibility of our rank being jeopardized."

Nyota looked surprised. "Spock two point five percent is a very small percentage."

"Nevertheless it is a possibility, one which I do not wish to gamble on."

"I don't understand. Do you wish to no longer be in an intimate relationship with me?" she asked becoming upset.

Spock grabbed her hand. "That is not what I am saying. I do not wish to distress you. I wish for us to be bonded. I wish for the Captain to perform a marriage ceremony."

Nyota was shocked. "Are you asking me to marry you Spock?"

"Yes, Nyota if you will have me."

She smiled kissing him. "Are you only asking me to avoid the two point five percent chance of pregnancy?"

"I wanted this before the pregnancy, but was unsure if the time was logical since we both have careers to think about."

"Oh Spock, of course I'll marry you."

Spock handed her a piece of brown cloth that was tied with a red string.  
>She opened it, her hand was shaking. "I remember the last gift you gave me was wrapped up like this. Is this something of your mother's also?"<p>

"No, I obtained this when we were on Rigel IV" he said "I have known for approximately fifteen months and four days that I wanted us to be bonded. I understand that it is tradition to give a ring."

Nyota looked at the ring. "It's beautiful, Spock." she said slipping it on. "And it fits."

"I requested the help of the good doctor."

"That scoundrel! I remember now. He asked me what size ring I wore when he looked at my hands while we had lunch together. I never had any idea!"

She kissed him again.

"Come on, let's tell the others the good news." she said. "I have a lot of planning to do." She paused for a moment. "Of course we should carry out our orders first."

She smiled at him holding up her hand. "No need for us to get into trouble before the engagement can be announced!"

"Indeed" Spock said holding the door for her. Nyota took his hand as the walked to the turbolift and headed for the bridge.

She stopped and turned to him. "Perhaps" she said smiling "You will somehow 'forget' to take the serum for the amo pyrexia?"

Spock's eyebrow jumped in surprise and she almost laughed.

"I do recall, Nyota that the amo pyrexia had a wearing affect upon you and I do not wish to cause you an undo stress or discomfort. I do not feel that I need any type of aid to satisfy you and I take it as a personal challenge to prove my point."

It was Nyota's turn to be surprised.

"I might just take you up on that Mr. Spock!" she said walking into the turbolift.

He pulled her into his arms. "Please do." he said "I believe you will find it most rewarding."

He kissed her again as the doors closed and the turbolift headed for the bridge.

**A/N This story was originally written in 2009 and this is where it ended. I am debating on whether or not to pick it up from here and continue it, or maybe just write a sequel. Your responses are appreciated!**


End file.
